Awakening
by AnNiE4
Summary: Gohan finds himself on planet Vegetasei and enrolled in one of its elite academies much to his mother’s disapproval. Gohan is out to prove himself when another unwanted problem presents itself with Prince Vegeta. VgGh AU OOC Shounen ai
1. Chapter 1

**Rating: **MA

**Warning: **Homosexual relationships, coarse language, violence, **censored** scenes, male-pregnancy( ? ) maybe, alternate reality, out of character.

**Pairings: **PrinceVegeta / Son Gohan

**Beta: **Vegeta-sire

**Disclaimer: **I don't own DBZ.

_"Awakening"_

**Chapter 1 **

With a single black bag swung over his shoulder, Gohan glanced down one more time at the piece of paper clutched in his hand.

"C" He mumbled under his breath.

His eyes lifted from the paper and blinked at the imposing structure in front of him, and sure enough there was the letter C carved in the grey stone block above the large double doors. He could feel the butterflies dancing around inside his stomach with the uncertainty. He shook his head and pushed the lingering self doubt aside. He reminded himself that he had come this far. Let's rewind a little to a month ago when Gohan stood in the living room of his parents home on Vegeta-sei.

…

"Well?"

The powerful presence of his family's eyes' full focus upon him was lost. The boy's dark eyes danced quickly over the official black ink, a letter recently hand to him by his father. His heart was pounding hard against his chest, he couldn't breathe and his hands were literally shaking.

"Well, son what does it say?" The urgency and need to know was becoming overbearing for the adults.

Gohan's eyes lifted with an unreadable mask, until a small smile curled upon his lips. "I-I've been accepted … I have been ACCEPTED!" He shouted. Gohan couldn't believe it.

Overjoyed, his fist lunched in the air. "WOOHOO!"

The room quickly filled with cheers and claps of approval. Gohan was swallowed up from all sides in strong familiar arms. "I can't believe it!" He squealed excitingly, still clutching the letter in his right hand.

"Congratulations son." Goku pulled his son into a tight embrace. "Congratulations!" He cheered.

With a broad grin spread across his face, Bardock clapped a strong hand down on the boy's shoulder before pulling him into tight hug of his own. "There was NO doubt, in my mind, boy!" His grandfather crowed. "I knew you could do it."

"Congratulations are in order, nephew." Raditz grinned, proudly patting Gohan on the back. The boy's smiling eyes lifted up from his grandfather's shoulder.

"I can't believe it." The boy's voice cracked threatening to break.

All those nervous jitters he'd been feeling since he first applied for a place in the Royal Guards fled. The sleepless night's leading up to qualifications at the academy's arena where a hundred or so Saiyanjin teen applicants were put through the harsh assessments. Only a few would be accepted into the academy to be trained as the next generations of elite officers.

Gohan's grades and fighting skills had earned him a high place in Vegeta-sei's academy along side the rest of the males in his family. His heart felt light as he looked down at what would now play an important part in his future.

A chill danced over him and his eyes sprung up to see his mother, Chichi, standing quietly in the background. His heart sunk. His eyes met with her own disproving eyes … She turned her back, and walked away without a word. His excitement was lost as it sunk back into the disproving depths his mother has just thrown over him.

The enthusiasm slipped from his face and his chest grew heavy. His father, Goku, stood close to him wrapping a reassuring arm over his son's shoulders giving him a gentle squeeze. "Don't worry son I'll talk to her."

…

(Present.)

So there he stood, outside the building that was to be his home for the next four years. His sixteen year old handsome form stood there hesitantly, uncertain of what the future might hold for him inside the impressive walls before him. Taking a deep breath, he flexed his shoulders back, and took one quick glance up at the building before retuning his sights to the two large doors in front of him.

"Well here I go."

He stepped into the huge white tiled foyer, now crowded with a line of teenagers, all waiting to be assigned to their rooms. Gohan was quietly praying over and over again that he would get along with whoever he was signed with for the next four years. All the cadets were assigned to two to a room and sharing a common bathroom on each floor. Slowly Gohan worked his way down the line until it was his turn. He handed over his details. The gruff looking man looked up at him with raised brow. "Son Gohan?"

"Yes that's right. Is there something wrong?" The man lowered his eyes, shook his head.

"No …room 201. Top floor, on your left."

Gohan nodded and thanked him. He turned and thought he felt the man's eyes on him. He turned and sure enough the guard was looking at him before averting his eyes back to the teen in front of the desk. _Strange_.

Standing in front the partly open door that led to his room, he could hear someone moving around inside. He stretched a hand out, pushed the door open and stepped in. As turned the corner he was confronted with a boy, he could only presume to be his roommate, stretching trying to reach the top shelf of their shared robe.

"Hi. Do you need any help there?"

Startled the boy jumped back and tripped over a bag, falling back and hitting his head hard against the wall behind him. The clothes he was trying to put away cascaded down around him.

"Owww!"

Standing stunned, Gohan blinked a few times before his senses came back to him. "Hey, are you all right?"

The boy looked up rubbing his head furiously. "Yeah yeah I'm fine. Do you always creep on people like that?"

Helping the boy back up on to his feet. "Sorry."

"Hey, no big deal. No broken bones so don't sweat." Gohan noticed the boy was a few inches shorter than him, and more slender. His black hair was short, stopped at his nape. There were two stray bands that almost covered his dark eyes. Gohan thought he was quite cute in a way, a boyish charm, but he dared not mention it. He didn't want to make an enemy on the first day.

The boy looked up and down at him curiously before holding out his hand. "Alvis"

Gohan raised a single brow. "Sorry?"

"My name is Alvis, but I don't like it, so just call me Al." He commented with his hand still stretched out for Gohan to shake.

He was met with a firm grip. "Okay Al. I'm Gohan."

"All wise."

Gohan cocked his to the side. "Sorry?"

"That's what Alvis means. All wise."

Gohan nodded. "O-oh okay, mine means rice."

Al looked at him in disbelief for a minute. "Gee, that's gotta be tough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well for starters you're a 'mix' right?" Gohan raised a brow not sure what he meant. Al pointed to his waist. "Half-breed with the missing tail and on top of that you're named after food. I bet you get a lot of crap thrown at you with that." Gohan's eyes narrowed when Al put up his hands in defence. "Hey, it's cool. I have nothing against mix-blood. My uncle was one. So you're cool with me." He said with a cheesy lopsided grin.

Gohan's face softened into a grin. "That's good. I don't really know anyone here."

"Well you know me, now." Al said still grinning. "Welcome roomy"

"Thanks!" Gohan smiled broadly, this was a first since he arrived here on his father's home world. He couldn't wait to tell his dad. The first time in a year that he had made a friend on his father's home-world. "Let me help you."

Al smiled. In an hour of unpacking and talking with Al, Gohan realised how easy going the other boy was. He knew they would become great friends. They both had similar likes and dislikes. Their friendship was growing with the passing hours.

"So, is your family coming to the swearing in this afternoon?" Al asked now sitting on his bed leaning against the wall, his tail unwinding and laying on his lap while he groomed it.

Gohan was lying on his back with his arms folded under his head using it as pillow. He was staring up at the ceiling, lost in thought, when a sad expression of hurt washed over his face. "Well, everyone except my mum."

Al looked over at the boy opposite him. He could hear the hurt. "Why's that?"

"She doesn't approve. She thinks it's barbaric and a waste of my intelligence." Gohan snorted. His head shifted to look over at Al who was still grooming his tail affectionately. "I miss that."

"What?" Al said looking up from what he was doing.

"Having a tail."

"So you did have one?"

"Oh yeah, I was born with one, but it had to be removed." Gohan chuckled sadly to himself as looked back up the ceiling. "A few times."

Gohan didn't see the wince in Al expression. "That's gotta hurt." Al brought his tail closer, towards him as if to protect it.

"To be honest I don't remember. I was young when it happened." Gohan shifted onto his side and smiled at Al who was patting his tail affectionately.

"There there don't let the bad boy, scare ya." He purred to his tail.

Gohan chuckled and rolled back again, his brow knitted together. "Grandfather says it was criminal to have that happen to me. He's not at all happy with both dad and I losing our tails the way we did."

"Yeah, it's punishable by death if someone removes a tail. My dad's cousin went into a battle and lost his. Everyone treated him like a cripple after that. They found him a few weeks later dead. He had killed himself. Dad said he was a real happy go lucky person before that."

"That's terrible! I wouldn't do anything like that."

"Well, here on Vegeta-sei it's different. A tail is worn with pride, a symbol of the Saiyanjin race."

"Yeah, so I'm finding out."

"Are they giving you a hard time, then?"

"You could say that."

"Hey, you said your tail was removed a few times?"

"Yeah it was."

"I have never heard of that before, though I never seen a mix-blood before. My uncle died when I was little … Hey maybe it will grow back."

"I wish it would."

They were both startled with a loud tapping at the door. Al turned to Gohan who shrugged his shoulders in reply.

"Coming!" Al jumped of the bed and opened the door. There stood an older boy, tall with long hair braided behind him.

"Tollis is my name. I'm your friendly SV (supervisor) for this floor, until you test my patience that is." He grinned and handed Al a piece of paper. "Here's everything you need to know, rules and sorts. Be downstairs in the forum room by three. Don't be late!"

"Okay." Tollis nodded his head to Al and over his shoulder to Gohan before disappearing again. Al closed the door he turned to Gohan and raised the sheet of paper. "More rules." He sighed handing the paper to his roomy.

Gohan stood up and looked over the rules. "Well, it feels like home already." He grinned at his disheartened friend.

"I know, and it sucks!"

Gohan laughed and wrapped a friendly arm over his friends shoulder. Al looked up at him with a cheesy grin. They both started to laugh, and went to get ready for the ceremony. They needed to be in their formal uniforms when they pledged allegiance in front of an assembly of people, families, and friends. Not to mention being surrounded by their commanding officers, and most importantly the king.

…

Gohan, with the rest of his floor, piled downstairs, all in their new cadet uniforms. In royal blue spandex and white armour plate with symbol of the royal house of Vegeta-sei, red/gold crest, placed over the heart. Not to forget white gloves and boots. Gohan noticed how their commanders all wore their long red capes buckled to their armour, similar to the one his father and family do, as it was for the higher ranking officers only.

Al and Gohan both were leading all the other cadets to the great hall where, the whole academy was to congregate for this special ceremony. They were to pledge their obedience in front of everyone.

Gohan knew his family would be here, somewhere just as Al knew his would be. Nervously, they all made their way down to their seats. "Hey, have you ever seen the king before?"

"Never." Gohan replied.

"Me neither."

"I suppose he doesn't get out much what with running the empire and all." Gohan said thinking about it.

"Probably not. Though, I hear his son, the crown prince, is always on missions." Al said.

"Yeah, so grandfather tells me." Gohan explained.

"He's said to be really mean. Has a bad temper and would kill you on the spot."

"He doesn't sound like someone, anyone I'd like to meet." Gohan said looking around to see if he could see his family anywhere.

"Me neither." Al agreed with sidewards smirk.

Both boys stopped at the row of seats that they had been directed to. Gohan looked over to see, a few seats across, angry eyes staring back up at him. Al nudged him and whispered to him as they approached the girl. "Friend or foe?" He sniggered. Gohan looked back at him with a devilish grin.

"I don't know. How about you sit there?"

"Not likely." Al chuckled.

Hesitantly Gohan took his seat next to the girl. Feeling uncomfortable with the hostility he was sensing from the person next to him he shifted nervously in his chair. Al leaned over pointed to the girl and pulled a face. Gohan couldn't help but snicker in return getting the girl to glare back at them. When she turned back , both boys tried in vain to hold back their laughter.

She turned back with hard eyes. "Grow up! They are about to start!"

Composing himself, Al nudged Gohan in the ribs and leaned over and whispered. "She's one too."

"One what?" Gohan asked not quite understanding.

Hearing a growl Gohan turned only to find him face to face with girl. He looked wide eyes at her large blue eyes that burned into him. "He means … I'm a half-breed like you. Now will you both be QUIET! I want to hear what they have to say."

Both boys turned to each other wide eyed before shrugging their shoulders and returning their sights to the front not at all bothered by the girl's sharpness towards them.

It wasn't long before a huge bald head guy walked on stage. He had introduced himself as Nappa a high ranking instructor of the Royal Guards. He talked about what was expected of them and what they should know before the king arrives.

Gohan found it difficult to listen. His mind kept wandering to the girl next to him. Curiosity came into play. She was a half-breed like him and the first he had known. His eyes kept sneaking glances her way, trying not to be caught, but he failed miserably. He squirmed a little under her icy blues that glared back at him. Okay maybe not the friendliest girl, but at least he knew there were others like him out there. This could turn out to be an interesting four years, he thought.

He turned his attention back to the stage, and listened to the rest of the droning speech. Once it was over they were all told to stand. The thunderous sounds of shifting feet flooded the hall as everyone stood. Gohan watched in awe as the King's bodyguards spilled onto the stage, their faces masked in stone. He was sure they were void of all feeling.

The next thing he knew a command boomed across the room. Thousand's of fist pounded against breast plates as the king strode onto the stage, his red long cloak swayed with importance behind him. Gohan, with his own fist clenched at his chest plate, bowed his head. He glanced, unnoticed, at the hard face of their sovereign. Definitely not man you would want to cross, he thought.

As everyone's heads snapped up, his eyes were glued firmly onto those of their ruler. His commanding voice boomed, demanding respect over room and sending a shiver through Gohan. He never felt so over powered by a single person before; not like this man that stood tall in front of him. A king, that controlled an empire that matched no other, though there were many fools that tried to plot against Vegeta-sei.

With their fists still firmly pressed over their hearts they repeated an ancient ode of loyalty to their king, a commitment to the death. The room echoed with the drumming of the powerful pledge. Even the adults that had long ago passed through these same walls decades ago chanted those same words over again. Words, which were now, tattooed into their hearts and souls.

It was a proud day for all to see their sons and daughters repeat the same words in front of their King. Many shed a hidden tear. Even the hardest warriors couldn't hold back the pride that swelled in the great hall at that moment.

In the far top corner, Gohan's family carried the same pride at seeing the youngest family member carry on the proud tradition. Bardock turned to his son, Kakarrot, with the same pride, rejoicing he had his youngest son return to him and the bonus of finding out he has a grandson to continue their family line.

Puffing out his chest with pride he looked down at the sea of cadets standing below him. He knew the boy wouldn't let anything stand in his way; not when he had come this far.

…

After the oath and the King had left they were the last to leave. All the cadets started to pile steadily out of the hall. Gohan, with Al beside him, shifted forward slowly as all the cadets made a beeline for the door. "Maybe we should have waited." Al chuckled.

Gohan had to agree with him. "I think you're right. Hey, do know what that girl's name was? The one sitting next to us?"

"Miss grumpy!" Al said matter-of-factly.

"Really?"

"No, but it should have been. I passed her mother and her as I arrived here earlier this morning. I think it was her anyway. I think her name was infidel, fur-ball something like that."

"Gee, if that's true I think maybe she should stick with Miss grumpy." Both boys giggled Al nudged his arm.

"Hey, I'd hate to share a room with her. All those icy glares can't be good for you." He chuckled. Gohan grinned back, enjoying the friendship he had with his new found friend.

Eventually both boys made it outside and started searching through the crowd for their folks. "I can't see them anywhere!" Al said as he craned his neck up as far as it would go looking for the familiar figures of his parents.

"I can't see dad or grandad, neither." Gohan eyes scanned around the sea of warriors and families.

"Ah, there they are!" Al jumped up and waved and yelled at the top of his voice. "DAD, PAPA!!" Gohan was taken back and his face didn't hide any of it. Al turned to him with his usual friendly smile only to have it slip a little, confused. "What?"

"They are your parents? Those … those two men?" Gohan stumbled over his words, surprised about this new turn of events. He pointed to the two men approaching them, one with a wide grin, sprawled across his face it was the same as Al's. The other was a giant of a man, who you wouldn't want to offend any time soon - not if you wanted to find yourself imbedded into the planet's surface.

"What's wrong with you? I don't get it?" Al frowned.

"They are both men."

"Well yeah …O-oh I getya. Sorry, I forgot you probably weren't brought up here. Well, its cool here. Not common but still cool. Obviously where you come from it's not."

"But are they like … your real parents?" Gohan was finding this all a bit uncomfortable, but couldn't help but be curious.

"Well of course they-" Before he could finish what he was going to say, a smaller man swooped him up into a tight embrace.

"Alvis baby. Look at you. I was so proud. Weren't we Tab!"

"Yep, I can say I felt a tear." The giant man said, pretending he was doing just that, embarrassing the boy further.

"Ah dad, we're in public." He said his cheeks turning red from his papa's excessive display of affection.

"Well Alvis sweet, we're very proud." The man cooed releasing his hold from his only child. His eyes shone at Gohan. "Now don't you want to introduce us to your boyfr-"

"Friend! He's just a _friend_ papa … so you can put away the wedding invitations."

"O-oh well …It's a shame. You're a real catch, you know that? Look at you. Tad look at the boy … turn around kid, let us get a good look at you." The smaller man raised his hand waving it in a swirling motion in the air for Gohan turn around.

"Papa, leave him alone. You'll frighten him off." Al sighed, desperately wishing his papa would be at least a little low key in public.

Al's papa acted mildly surprised, pointing to himself. "Me?"

Gohan's eyes widened, not knowing what to think or say. "Umm … look nice to meet you both. But I better go and find my dad. He'll be looking for me." He wanted to escape. Turning to his friend, "I-I'll catch you up in our room, late k?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Cool. Well I'd best go. Catchya later. Nice to meet you both …eh, Al's parents" Gohan backed away hastily with a nervous smile. He didn't want to sound rude, but this was all new to him and he needed time to get a grasp on this. One thing that he had learned very quickly was that Vegeta-sie was nothing like Earth and he had to stop comparing two planets.

"It's Tad and Da'son sweetie!"

"Oo-okay …bye." Gohan quickly turned and fled to the safety of the crowd.

"Catchya later!" Al waved with friendly smile.

"Aww Alvis … now he's just gorgeous! I hope you can find a decent guy like him."

"Yes papa." Al rolled his eyes and escorted his parents away before they could embarrass him even more.

…

"Gohan, over here son!" Goku called over the echo of laughter from families around him. He had the biggest smile on his face as he watched Gohan head his way in a light jog.

"Dad …gee am I glad to see you."

"What's this? Missed me already?" Goku chuckled placing a firm hand on his son shoulder leading him away from the crowd of families.

"Yeah, kinda." Gohan chuckled.

"How are you settling in?"

"Just fine. I share a room with this kid, Al, and he's great. You'll like him, though his parents are a bit-"

"Gohan!" Bardock's voice cut his sentence short.

"Granddad! Wasn't that just the best thing?"

"I'll say. I'm very proud of you son, another family member in the Royal Guards. Now let's go and find your uncle Raditz and have our own celebration before you have to go off to the palace tonight."

…

They made their way out through the academy gates leaving behind the massive building that housed and trained the next generation of warriors. It was bound on either side by the impressive high stone walls of the palace. It was grandeur at its best - standing proudly for all the citizens to see standing so dominant in the other wise picturesque landscape, so secretive. Not many of its people have dared to enter the walls uninvited.

The king of Vegeta-sie ruled with an iron fist. Beside him was his only son, the crown prince Vegeta. As the crown prince he carried the same proud name as the kings before him. It was an ancient tradition.

The crown prince came with the reputation of being a fierce fighter. It was said that he was merciless when he was out on a mission and nothing stood in his way. There was nothing out of his reach. He just took what he wanted and only a few fools got in his way. He was feared among many, and misunderstood by all.

It was rare to see the prince at all. He made it his business to be where the action was, out among the stars. His father had recently been at him to find a mate and settle down to produce more heirs. It was an old argument and one that had lost its flavour long ago. When he looked around he saw nothing that sparked any kind of interest.

Everyone was so freely available to him that it made no challenge. But who would be foolish enough to dare challenge him, the crown prince. He scoffed at the thought that they wouldn't dare. He was the next ruler of an all powerful Empire, a warrior race. No one would have the guts to say _no_ to HIM. Never the less, the King was losing his patience with his son's refusal to take a mate and was planning to take matters into his own hands. His son can't continue to go against his wishes. He was duty bound and the King would not permit any rebellion from him. Prince Vegeta had been grounded by the King from any more missions until further notice.

The prince was filled with rage at his father's decision as he leaned over his balcony that over looked the great City. Fists clenched, jaw hard pressed enough to break anyone else's teeth. With eyes set ablaze, he knew he was trapped here until his father told him otherwise.

His temper was hot and he knew if he didn't work it out soon someone would pay. He pushed off the solid wall to return, back inside. Be damned if anyone got in his way. The prince strode back inside.

"Blast this!"

…

Gohan changed into comfortable faded jeans and a blue shirt, with the cuffs left undone and turned back. He wore a chain around his neck, and leather band around his wrist. Back at his room Al loved his earth clothes. Gohan got mostly thumbs up by others on their floor that they had become acquainted with. Since this was a party that was held just for the cadets up at the palace by the king, the guys wore their best civilian clothes and were out looking for good time. They knew they were going to not have much time later for this type of freedom.

The looks Gohan received weren't so much from the clothes, but how good he looked in them. His stunning looks were set high among any other that night. Maybe it had to do with the more exotic look about him. His creamy skin, that looked almost silky. The way his rich dark hair hung over his face, softness that called to be touched by fingers that would curl those wondrous locks …so different from a full-blood. He nervously ran his fingers back through his hair trying to get it out from his face only to have it fall back over his eyes.

Gohan's confidence was slowly been replaced with a little awkwardness, but he refused to not be himself. He was here with his first friend on this planet and he was going to enjoy himself.

Al, or Ally as Gohan has been calling him, was looking just as impressive in his black pants with a large white cotton shirt with long sleeves, a tan leather tie, that criss-cross its way down the front. It was something his papa bought him. Whether the others wanted to admit it or not, the two were the most attractive teens in the room. Girls and guys alike knew this.

Al was keyed up with excitement. He pointed over to the massive banquet stretched out in front of them. "Kami, if this is what food is like at academy, I'm never leaving." He chuckled, rubbing his hands together.

"I'll say." Gohan's eyes roamed over the huge selection of foods. "I don't know where to start." He said in awe.

"Easy, we eat our way down the table. Grab a plate my friend, it's all free." Al smirked, shoving a plate in Gohan's hand.

"Here."

"What this?" Gohan eyed up the drink that was placed in his hand.

"Who knows lets try it." Al grinned, enthusiastically.

Gohan hesitantly placed the drink to his lips, before he took a sip he sniffed it and coughed "Gee, just the smell could knock you over."

"Yeah, I know. Isn't it great!" Al cheered. Gohan shook his head and turned back to the glass in his hand.

"Okay, but if I die it's your fault." With that he took a big swig. Coughing and choking, he felt his eyes swell with tears … "Bloody hell!" He choked.

"That good eh?" Al asked hesitated with a raised brow. He looked at his glass and didn't hold back. He took a swing for himself. Coughing as much as his friend, he still managed to hold his cheery grin.

"Fantastic, want some more?"

"Hell no!" Gohan laughed.

…

Sometime later they introduced themselves to a few others. Some were not so friendly, others friendly enough. Gohan noticed another figure lost in the crowd… a wall flower sitting at one of the table alone.

"Hey is that er … what's her name?"

Al turned to where Gohan was pointing. "Fur-ball?"

"Yeah, but I don't think it's her real name."

Al shrugged his shoulders. "Like she would tell us. She obviously doesn't want to be friends with us."

"We should make an effort, at least."

"Why?" Al grumbled.

"Come on!" Gohan grabbed his arm roughly, and dragged his protesting friend along with him.

Al couldn't see why they should waste their time when it was apparent the girl wanted nothing to do with them. Reluctantly he followed Gohan through the packed room, weaving their way to where they saw the girl. She was picking at her plate, and by the look of her she wasn't enjoying herself.

Gohan approached her in a friendly step, he raised a hand. "Hi" He said with soft smile. The girl's blue eyes snapped up, from playing with her uneaten meal.

"Whaddya want?" She growled.

Al rolled his eyes and tapped Gohan on the shoulders. "Can we go now?"

Gohan shrugged it off and kept his eyes on her. "I …" He glanced back over his shoulder to his friend. "_We _just wanted to have a chance to introduce ourselves properly. I'm Gohan and he's Al."

She raised a brow, clearly not all interested. "Now, that you have, goodbye!" It was abrupt, followed by her pushing her chair back and standing before quickly turning her back to them and walking away.

Al frowned and his hands snap to his hips watching her disappear back into the crowd. "How _ruuuude_!"

Gohan glanced at him and shrugged his shoulders. "No harm done. At least we tried."

"You did, but I don't know why you even bothered." He said turning around to go back to the banquet.

Gohan turned to where the girl had disappeared, with a heavy sigh he thought. _Because she's the only one I know that's like me, a half-breed. _

…

During the evening he couldn't help but think he was being watched. Not that he actually saw anyone looking at him, not in the piercing manner that he felt. He noticed it only grew stronger as the evening rolled on. Al frowned, watching his friend slowly scan the room again. Gohan's whole body was going in slow circle as his eyes searched the crowded room around them. His senses were on high alert.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Gohan spun around, so focused on what he was doing he forgot Al was standing there. In doing so he nearly knocked him over. "Huh? …er sorry! It's nothing…"

Al raised a brow not believing him. "If you say so, but you're really starting to bug me with the way you keep looking over your shoulder like that. It's annoying."

"Sorry, I didn't realize I was doing it." Gohan apologised still glancing around the room.

"Well you are." Al grumbled. He couldn't work out what his friend, correction, only friend was so jumpy over.

"I dunno … I just feel like I'm someone's prey …" Gohan said frowning

A cold shiver ran up Al's back, his face twisted with the hebe jeebies. "Creepy!"

"I'll say." Gohan couldn't stop glancing around the room. It was getting worse.

"It sounds just like that book I read _'Fatal Death' _that was really creepy" Al shivered again, it had given him nightmares for a week.

Gohan stopped and glanced back at his friend with smirk. "Sounds it."

Al didn't see him. Instead he was involved in picking at the icing on his cake. "Papa doesn't like me reading them things."

"I can understand it." The smirk grew.

"He says they should be outlawed books like that."

"Really?" Gohan's cheeks drew up as his smile widened.

"Yep! He gets real mad at dad when he goes out and buys them for me."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah, papa thinks it's not healthy for me to keep read them-" Al frowned and turned around with glare, to see his friend smiling broadly at him. "HEY! Are you mocking me?"

"Yeah … but playfully." Gohan laughed.

Al's eyes narrowed. "Lucky for you or I would have to gotten real mean."

Gohan couldn't hold back anymore, and laughed. He didn't know whether Al was purposely doing this to lighten his mood, but it was working. And he was thankful for it.

Al looked around and sighed. "Do you want to leave? It's boring here."

Gohan turned to him feeling good. "I thought you were enjoying yourself?"

"Yeah, but there is only so much we can eat and do." Al said dusting the left over cake crumbs from his lap.

"True, I feel like I would burst if I tried another thing. Let's go." Al happily followed his friend towards the doors, when Gohan suddenly pulled up and glanced back over his shoulder with a frown. Al bumped into him.

"Owww… watch it!" He spat with a frown until noticed his friend's serious expression. "What's wrong? You got that creepy feeling again?"

"Yeah, it's probably nothing." Gohan frowned and with one last glance around the room he shrugged his shoulders before turning and leaving trying not to let it bother him.

Al, wanted nothing more than to leave in case the palace was haunted. His active imagination played out scene from the book he was reading, '_Corridor of Doom'._ Too spooky for words. He shivered and literally pushed Gohan out the doors. Gohan smirked.

The two of them set off, back across the short distance from the palace to the academy. It was dark with just a few faint lights scattered along the pebble path they walked along through the garden. They chatted softly with the noise of the party becoming nothing more than a faint sound in the background leaving just the crunching sounds of their steps and their own voices reaching their ears.

They were slowly approaching the gates. Next to it was a stone building where the palace guards were on duty. One a big burly guard stepped out in front of them with his hand stretched out stopping them in their tracks. "Halt!" When a mischief smile curled on the man's face. "Well- well what have we got here? Psh! Cadets."

Both boys looked uncertainty up at him unsure how they should address him. "Err…yes Sir. Um…we just came from the party-" Gohan went to explain motioning over his shoulder.

"That's no way to acknowledge an officer." The guard growled while looking the two boys up and down, leaving both boys' feeling uncomfortable. He could see how stunning both boys were but something different about the taller boy, he couldn't quite put his finger on it. But he was definitely a catch.

Both boys stood at attention. "Yes sir! Sorry sir! We were just leaving-"

"Hold on a sec, you're not going anywhere. Have you got your passes?" The other guard in the background smirked to himself. He knew what his colleague was doing. He must fancy them.

Gohan's wide eyes locked with Al's, who shrugged his shoulders, shook his head. He turned back to the guard feeling less than confident. It was his first day and he looks like he already stuffed up on the rules. "Eh, no sir. We haven't received them yet."

The guards face twisted in such away that made both boys swallow nervously. He placed his large hand on Gohan's shoulder squeezing it tightly. Gohan winced under the firm grip. "Well then we seem to have ourselves a problem, don't we?"

Gohan glanced at Al who was also looking worried. What could they do? This guy out ranked them. "I think you should come with me-"

Gohan looked up hesitantly when a commanding, but composed, gruff voice sliced through the air, startling them all.

"Let them go!" Gohan watched as the guards face quickly paled looking off into the distance behind them. The firm grip on his shoulder was released as the guard stepped back.

"Y-yes …cer-certainly …ssssorry-" The guard had quickly turned into babbling idiot by whoever was behind them but, when Gohan and Al both looked around whoever it was had already disappeared. They were left with only the dim light of the guard's station, and the shadows of the trees and plants that surround them. The night was becoming stranger by the minute.

When they turned back around the guard was quick to let them pass, no questions asked. He quickly stepped back to his post with a fearful expression set on his face. Both boys raised a brow as they stepped past him and through the palace gate looking at the other with the same confused and uneasy expression.

Al shivered. "Creepy"

Gohan looked back over his shoulder, puzzled. "Very."

TBC…

A/N: A BIG thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

This story was written sometime ago (a few years I think) for someone. I apologies for not getting around to finishing it any sooner… It is still not completed but I have done a few chapters. Instead of deleting it I thought I would post it here and see if anyone is interested in seeing this story progresses. The first few chapters, like I said, have been done so the chapters that follow might have different writing style because I've changed since this was started… so yeah ;)

I hope it was okay, and someone gets some enjoyment from it ;)


	2. Chapter 2

"_Awakening_"

**Chapter 2 **

'Sire"

"What is it?" Vegeta spat, he turned around obviously annoyed about the interruption.

"Your father the King has asked for your presence in his office."

The prince raised a brow. "Does he? Fine, I'll be there. Now go!" He waved his hand at the servant dismissing him immediately.

"Certainly sire." The young boy hurried from his lord and back out the door.

Vegeta turned back to the calming view in front of him. His favourite place in the palace, his bedroom balcony with the endless countryside stretching out as far as the eye could see, it was calling, beckoning him to escape and be free, away from the palace with its endless politics, away from his father and the frustrated feeling of being trapped with the weight of his father's demands.

He sighed and turned sharply towards the door ready to meet whatever his father might throw at him, though he would much prefer to daydream about the boy he saw on the night of the party a little over a month ago now, a half-breed and tailless at that. That was something that was still frowned upon, especially when it concerns the king. The Saiyanjin prince hadn't been able to shake the thought of the striking young cadet, not since the first glimpse of the kid's angelic appearance and that god damn smooth creamy skin of his. Everything about the kid he found mystifying, heightening his interesting in the boy.

Every waking moment Vegeta had found himself haunted by the boy's engaging appearance. There was something about the kid that struck him as incredibly alluring, very beautiful even though he had tried to dismiss these unwanted feelings for the half-breed. But he couldn't escape the entertaining thoughts entering his head.

The prince was again contemplating seeking the boy out again. The half-breed that had crept into his dreams in the dead of the night where his nameless face called him, beckoning him in a way no other had in his lifetime. This matter needed to be rectified and fast. He knew with one taste, one delicious taste of the boy he could erase him from his memory, from his mind once and for all.

He needed to get over this fascination, attraction, this residing feeling inside of him and move on leaving the place that threatened to trap him and engulf him against a life he found no attraction for. He felt the desperate need to escape before he was chained down in a 'loveless bond' with a mate of his father's choosing. This was a bond he had no desire or interest in the creation of. No commitment was his motto.

One taste of that supple creamy milk skin and he knew he could move on and wash away the unsettling and unfamiliar feelings which now stirred inside him. Not to mention the familiar burning itch that was set alight in his groin that first night, lust - pure and simple animal attraction. It was that simple, well so he thought ...

…

Both Al and Gohan dragged their heavy exhausted selves in from their day's training. Every muscle in their body ached from head to toe. "I'm dying. My legs are about to drop off."

"I think mine have." Al whimpered, collapsing onto his bed with a bounce.

Gohan followed suit on his own bed across from his friends. Collapsing back with his arm draped over his tired eyes. "Do you think that guy's got it in for us?"

"Who, Nappa? You can bet every aching muscle he does." Al grumbled eyes closed too sore to move.

"I'm hungry, but I don't think I'll be able to make it to the cafeteria." Gohan whimpered.

"Pity we can't dial up for room service."

"Yeah, that would be great. I'll have three of everything please."

Al chuckled "Me too."

They both lay quietly until a thought came to Gohan. He lifted his arm and turned his head to see his friend. "What do you make of Miss Grump?" A name they had started to call the half-breed girl, Videl.

Al sighed and looked over at his friend. "I really don't know why you even bother with her."

"I can't explain it, but I really do think it is just a front she puts up to protect herself you know?"

Al raised a sceptic brow. "What? Being an ass? Well you could have fooled me. I recon she was born that way. It's her nature if you ask me."

Gohan shook his head. "No. I've got the feeling that she is lonely."

"Pfft! Pleeeease don't start this again. You've tried everything to be nice to that bitch, and she has thrown it back in your face every time. Don't you know when to give up?"

"No. Well not until she actually says she doesn't want to be friends with us." Gohan sighed before turning back to look up at the ceiling again.

"I give up! I'm going to drag my sorry self to the shower. I stink!" Al stood up looking every bit drained as he felt. He looked over at his friend lying opposite him. "Are you coming?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, in a minute. You go. I'll catch up withya in a tick."

"Okay. But don't be too long or there will be no hot water left." Al said, dragging his tired legs over to the closet and grabbing a few things before heading out the door.

Gohan laid back on his bed thinking over the day, and the girl he'd been trying to befriend since he found out she was like him; a mixed blood. He really wanted to be friends with her, but she kept knocking back his friendship. He hated to think she was alone. She seems to have alienated herself from everyone. He knew that Al thought she was a waste of time. But he knew a bit of how she must feel; being different on a planet that prides its self on their heritage and culture, and that included their damn tails. The pride of Saiyans warriors alike was what united them as a race. Too bad if you don't have one, or lost it, you're instantly degraded in class and marked as a nobody.

This was something he was finding out though some of the other cadets that he had come in contact with, mostly the guys on his floor, were friendly enough. It would take time, well so Gohan hoped to turn the others to at least talk to him. There were still a few notables the 'in' crowd that kept their backs to him making him feel like an outsider, unwelcome.

This hurt more than most knew. This was the one thing that pushed him on was to prove to himself, and others alike, that he meant business, to top his class. He wanted to be a great warrior, one his father and grandfather will be proud of.

The thought of another like him out there that needed an understanding ear or a shoulder to lean on was just too heartbreaking for the young demi Saiyan. If only he could get close enough to her that she could trust him.

'If only it was that simple.' He thought.

With a sigh, his thoughts soon travelled back to the night of the party at the palace and the strange feeling it left him that someone had been watching over him. He felt like he was someone's prime piece of meat. He shivered as the eerie feeling travelled up his spine and giving him goose bumps though, no matter how hard he tried or how tired he was, he couldn't push it out of his mind. Al and he had talked about it over and over again at great lengths and in detail since that night. Al seemed keen to dismiss it as a spark of their creative imagination. As for the guards' behaviour, Al would quickly shrug his shoulders. 'Who knows, and who really cares. Let's just be glad we didn't get into trouble'.

Gohan was finding it impossible. Who or what could have got the guard so afraid? He knew they could have ended up in a lot of trouble that night, not having their passes. With a heavy sigh he pushed himself off the bed and went to grab his stuff for a long needed shower, hot and steamy to relax his tired muscles.

"I hope there still some hot water left."

…

"I don't CARE I will not mate with--with THAT!" The prince spat. The king's fist clenched as did his jaw. He had had enough of his son's outbursts ever since he had told the prince of his plans for him to mate with one of the high ranking family's daughter, one that will suffice his high expectations for what the next queen of Vegeta-sei should be like.

"You will do as I command!"

"The HELL I will!"

"ENOUGH!! It's no longer your decision. I have waited years Vegeta! I have given you plenty of time to find your own, but you have left it too late. And now I'm going to take this matter into my own hands. I'm getting too old to bare another son to carry the line. One fatal accident out there, on one of your suicide missions, and your dead, and so is our line. I will NOT have that!

"Father-"

"NO! Now leave, and when Carlene arrives, you will show her the respect I command of you!"

His father's command was still ringing in his ears. How dare his father put this on him. The prince had already made up his mind. He would not like this-this self-righteous bitch or her self-important family. Within minutes he found himself storming out of the palace and down through the gates and into the quiet of the evening. All the anger inside of him was brewing, stirred into a thunderstorm. "How dare him!" He sneered through clenched teeth.

"How _dare_ he DO this _to_ ME!"

….

"Look Al …I don't wanna." came a whimper not too far away.

"Come on Gohan. It's what we need."

"I thought we needed sleep?"

"No. We can do that anytime. Come on it will be fun."

"Fine just stop dragging me, willya. You know, for a little guy you sure are full of energy."

"Yeah, that's what my folks say."

Vegeta moved back into the shadows. He watched the two young cadets, dressed in casual wear, emerged from the front gates of the academy. He noticed the taller boy wearing clothing of fabrics and a style unfamiliar to him.

Gohan was dressed in his favourite faded jeans with a grey hooded pullover. Al was dressed like most the teenagers here on Vegeta-sei, but in extra small spandex pants, muscle-bound undershirt covered by a maroon loose V neck short sleeved top that showed a bit of his muscle shirt. Not hiding his tail from view as it was wrapped securely around his waist something like a belt, a statement of pride.

"It still gets me as to how long it took you to squeeze into them." Gohan snickered from behind his enthusiastic friend.

"Hey! You don't know what you're missing. Like I said don't knock what you haven't tried." Al grinned as he winked at his friend. "Besides it makes me feel a whole lot sexier."

"Out to get laid, huh?" Gohan chuckled.

Al wiggled his eyebrows seductively. "And you're not?"

Gohan laughed shaking his head. "Al, I swear, that's all you think about sometimes. You know I'm not looking for a relationship just yet." He said catching up to his friend as they continued their pace.

Al shook his head. "Too much work and not enough fun. It can't be too good for you bro."

Gohan buried his hands deep in his pockets and smirked enjoying his friend's company even if Al did drag him away from his bed. "Anyhow, who said anything about a relationship? You don't have to go steady or anything. It's just fun, a one night stand."

"Not for me. I could never do a one night stand with a girl. It wouldn't be right. It would be using her."

"Hey, who said it has to be a girl." Al said a little annoyed. Gohan frowned. "Look at my parents for example."

Gohan looked with a distant thought as his eyes scanned the dark semi abandoned street in front of him. "I don't know about that, it just seems wrong."

"Why? Because back where you came from it was wrong? You had others telling you who to fall in love with?" Al snapped. Gohan hung his head preferring not to say anything. He knew they would just end up having a fight over it. They were both raised on two totally different worlds. "Look I'm sorry. I took it personally." Al sighed, "Like you were having a go at my parents or something." He shrugged his shoulders with his head hung low.

Gohan glanced Al's way, feeling bad about what he said. He put an arm over Al's shoulder and gave it gentle squeeze. "I'm sorry Al. I guess we were just raised completely differently, and it's going to take some time for me to get accustomed to this new way of thinking." Gohan sighed. "I didn't mean anything by it. I like your parents. I really do. I can tell they real love you. It's just where I came from it was frowned upon and I know for a fact my mother would disapprove of a relationship between two guys."

"You don't get along with her at all do you?" Al asked.

"Ah, no I don't. Not anymore anyhow. We usually end up fighting." Gohan said more to himself. Al looked back down at his feet. He knew Gohan's relationship with his mother was strained. He had never met the woman personally but he thought that was a good thing. He knew he wouldn't like her. He had met Gohan's father and grandfather a few times when they dropped by to check on how he was doing. They seemed really cool to him, and close, just like he was to his dads. Al noticed how quiet Gohan was and thought he had better snap him out of his thoughts.

"Hey, it's our night off. We should be enjoying ourselves." Gohan snorted with a sidewards glance, giving him a tight squeeze.

"So it is." He smirked.

Al smiled and they continued down the road playfully taunting each other like a couple of teenage boys, enjoying the freedom away from any adult supervision.

Both boys didn't realise that they were being followed. Hidden in the shadows further back was their prince. They continued ribbing each other until they came to the tavern that was now overflowing with older warriors, as well the cadets out looking for some fun.

Once inside the old tavern, Gohan and Al grabbed themselves a drink and squeezed through the loud crowd. They were followed by curious stares and whispers which they did their best to ignore. They eventually found their way to a table that recently had become vacant. Gohan looked around wearily. He still didn't like the looks he was receiving from time to time. They were looks of disgust mainly, from others that didn't even know him and had just simply decided there and then that they didn't like him for being a half-breed, of mix-blood.

"Forget them. They're not worth it bro." Al said leaning over the table. Gohan turned his sights back to his friend and shrugged his shoulders.

"I know. It's just well ... They don't even know me, and yet they have already judged me. It's like I'm not worth the air I breathe."

"Yeah well ... They are all bunch of CROCKS!" Al spat, glaring at one in particular asshole looking their way that caught his eyes.

Vegeta's brow rose suddenly as he seated himself down. The vile look he was receiving from the smaller cadet, Al was one he had never had before. No one has ever dared to give him a disproving glare such as that before, not in his entire life. He felt a rise of anger, mixed with confusion, swell inside him. Why was this boy glaring at him? What had he done? Doesn't the boy know who he is? Of course not, he scolded himself. It had seemed the flimsy disguise he wore over his powerful form, a long dark hooded cloak he had confiscated from some drunk was enough to not have others suspect that a powerful being sat among them.

The cloak hid his features well enough for what he was after. Vegeta wanted to get as close to Gohan as he could, but he didn't understand why. Why did this boy have such a hold over him? He also didn't want the boy to know who he was. Well not yet, or maybe never. Why was this boy so important to him? He couldn't comprehend it. Why not just take the boy and be done with it, like he had done with so many others in his past. He was the powerful Saiyan prince after all. No one would dare oppose him, they wouldn't have had the nerve. Vegeta couldn't understand his reasoning only the need to follow them.

Al turned back to try and cheer his friend up. After all that's why he dragged Gohan out tonight. To get away from all the flack Gohan was copping for not having a tail from some of the cadets and officers at the academy. Al didn't like seeing his friend down like this.

"Hey cheer up. You're spoiling the night. We're here to celebrate."

Gohan looked curiously up at him with lopsided grin. "Celebrate what?"

"Nappa, not killing us yet." Al held up his full glass.

" Yet …being the operative word." Gohan chuckled as he held his glass up too.

Vegeta watched the two converse with growing interest, his own glass in hand touched his lips. With a flick of the wrist the cheap tainted alcoholic quickly burned his throat immediately spraying the foul taste across the table and inadvertently hitting a large warrior across from him in the back. The large guy was at the time laughing joking around with his equally large buddies gathered around a table.

"What the FUCK?!" They sprung to their feet and rounded on Vegeta with fire in their eyes.

The prince continued to wipe the sour taste from his lips, spitting the rest from his mouth completely disregarding with the outburst from the warrior in front of him. "What the HELL do you call THAT? I didn't pay for some _cheap_ WINE!" He bellowed, his anger getting the better of him.

"Hey YOU!" The huge guy spat, irate that he was being ignored. The tavern was deadly quiet as all eyes watched with a mix of primal curiosity and excitement. "I was talking to you asshole!!"

Vegeta's dark eyes shifted up from wiping his pant leg. They were piercing and as cold as black ice. It sent a chill through the room. Gohan and Al, both glued to see the outcome, able to see the confrontation from where that sat.

"Is that so?" Vegeta asked with his composure set in stone.

"Yeah jerk!" The large guy spat taking a challenging step towards him. Raising a single eyebrow, Vegeta's eyes grew darker. In one swift movement the big guy found himself sprawled out on the floor on his back with the prince's hand clamped tightly around his neck. His face twisted started to turn blue as Vegeta leaned down ever so calmly and whispered something to him. Whatever it was that he said had immediate affected on the big guy. His eyes grew wider with each word uttered to him before bulging in alarm.

"You understand me?" Vegeta asked him calmly, his eyes fixed firmly on the guy's frightened orbs and drilling his message home.

The guy's face was slowly turning purple now. He managed a weak nod 'yes' to the prince's threats. Then, just as quickly as it began, Vegeta released his painful hold around the frighten guy's throat before standing tall, well as tall he could. Shoulders arched back ready, eyes narrowed, vigilant and fixed on the big guy's comrades who suddenly turned their sights elsewhere, not daring to take on the challenge from the stranger.

Gohan and Al tuned to each other, brows raised, and eyes wide in awe. Their attention quickly turned back to the brawl, if that's what you could call it. Gohan was surprised to see the stranger staring directly at him. The boy felt a chill run up his spine as goose bumps began to crawl over his skin, but he couldn't look away. There was something in those eyes, something that was almost haunting, but oddly fascinating to him as well. He was finding himself drawn to them and he didn't understand why?

He watched as the stranger gave him one last soul searching look before turning back towards the door and disappearing into the night. He was gone.

They watched as the other guys went to help their friend. "Get off me!" The guy snapped as he tore away from their help before storming humiliated and fearful through the door with his friends in tow.

"WOW!!" Al gushed. "Did you see that guy? That was totally HOT!"

"Yeah, I guess. It was kinda hot the way he dropped that big guy down like that. I didn't even see it happen." Gohan said amazed at the strength and speed of the guy. Not realising the word he used to describe what he had just seen. Al must be rubbing off on him or maybe not.

"And what's with that look he gave you?" Al commented leaning closer to his friend trying to talk over the raised voices around them. Others were also talking about what taken place just a few minutes ago.

"You sure he was looking at me? It could have been you." Though deep down he didn't believe that for one second.

"Nah! He was definitely looking at you. I wonder what that was all about?"

"I don't know, but it was weird." Gohan said frowning thinking back and reflecting on how it left him feeling.

"I wouldn't worry about it. It's not likely we will ever bump into him again."

"Well not if we keep coming here we won't." Gohan smirked but his curious eyes found themselves returning back, once again, to the closed door.

"Yeah, that's true. Come on bro don't let this spoil our night." Al said. Leaning over and touching his friend lightly on his forearm to get his attention.

"Huh? Oh yeah… I won't."

Outside Vegeta stormed back towards the palace. He was furious that he was spotted by the boy. He was pissed off that his night of observing him had been interrupted by the jackass that he fought not to kill or seriously maim there in front of everyone on the tavern floor, in front of the boy. Why did he care? Why did it worry him so what the boy might think of him? He didn't know, and it was driving him crazy. He had to get to the bottom of this matter and stamp it out, before it got out of hand. He needed to get back to his life the way it used to be, simple and uncaring.

….

"Al, are you awake?" Gohan whispered from under the warm covers looking at his friend's small form lying in the bed across the room with his back to him. Unable to sleep, he found himself going over the events of the night. He just couldn't shake that stranger from his mind. Who was he? And why did he look at him so? So many questions, and so few answers. He had been tossing and turning for the best part of the night trying to get to sleep. "Al?"

"Whatya want? It's late." Al sighed, feeling sleep deprived. He had been listening to his friend shifting around for most of the night.

"Sorry if I woke you." Gohan felt guilty, but he did need to talk to someone.

From across the room another sigh as Al rolled over to meet his friend's eyes. Even in the dark Gohan's eyes could be seen. Al thought they were so full of emotion that it made it hard not to look away. "It's okay what wrong?"

"I can't sleep. I keep thinking of that guy at the tavern. Who do you think he is?"

"I don't know and I don't really care. Just forget about him willya? He is probably just some crackpot or a traveller that gets off on ruining everyone's night." Al was still upset that Gohan wanted to go back to the academy after the incident.

"You think? I don't know but there was definitely something about him. Did you see his eyes?"

"Yeah I did. It was bit difficult not to. It sent a chill up my spine when he looked our way. I thought for sure he was going to say something. I know if he did I would have probably peed in my pants."

Gohan chuckled he knew Al enough to know that wasn't quite true. He was a fantastic fighter, quick on his feet and nimble. "I doubt that but you're right. It did send a chill, just like that night at the party at the palace."

"Not that again, you'll start those damn nightmares again." This was true Al suffered nightmares for the best part of the first week after the party. Gohan ended up having Al sleep with him just to get the boy to sleep.

"Sorry Al, didn't mean to-"

"Just get to sleep. We have to be up in less than three hours." Al said as he rolled back over leaving Gohan to think alone.

…

Three hours later and the morning sun has just spread it first wings over the distant horizon, and the mad rush was onto get to the showers. All of Gohan and Al's floor was alive with guys heading for the stairs as they made their way to their first class for the day.

Al and Gohan were in their cadet uniforms as required by the rules. They all headed for the arena. There they lined up, ten rows of fifteen all strong vigorous young warriors. Gohan and Al were unfortunate to be standing in the front row where they were assigned this day.

They stood hands at their side as Commander Nappa stood in front of them. Ordering each row of cadets to accompany an officer, where they were lead over to another part of the massive arena for their morning activates.

Gohan and Al could feel their shoulders literally sink as Nappa announced himself their officer for the morning. Three hours in and both were exhausted.

Nappa had Gohan and another boy paired off to see how they would perform. The other cadets stood watching taking notice.

Gohan rolled commando style, out from under his sparring partner before another blow could plough his way. "No-No-NO!! What are you _doing_ BOY?" Nappa growled pulling both boys into line.

Exhausted, the boy stepped aside clearly frustrated with himself. "Sorry sir."

Panting feeling tired Gohan looked over at Spooner, as everyone called him. He couldn't but feel sorry for him. He was one of the nice guys on his floor, besides Tollis, their supervisor. Spooner would give him the time of the day and they were quickly becoming friends.

"So you should! That was disgraceful! Now watch me boy." Spooner sighed and glanced over at Gohan rolling his eyes before walking over to his buddies on the sidelines of the arena. Gohan fought back a grin as Nappa assumed his position in front of him. The other cadets watched on enthusiastically. Gohan crouched down ready for whatever his officer was going to throw at him. He didn't have to wait long Nappa sent his huge form fly at him. The massive hulk barrelled down on him like a steam engine, only at lightning speed.

Gohan dug his boots into the sandy ground his whole posture screamed danger. He looked relaxed but there was sharpness to him, a confidence in his stance. Gohan pushed himself up and off the ground just as Nappa was about to swing his leg out to catch the boy's legs to knock him off balance. But the only thing he did do was to catch the sand grains that the boy left behind.

Gohan's muscles stretched and twisted in the air, catlike, flexible and graceful as he flipped himself from his commander's ki attack . Streams of powerful energy blasts, fired up at him like bullets from a Gatling gun forcing him to be on the defensive, dodging and sprinting out from the rays.

His whole frame showed how agile he was. His muscles rippled under the tight spandex uniform not hiding any of his strength. Landing silently behind his surprised commander and in one breath, Nappa twisted around in complete awe. Gohan ploughed his fist hard in the jaw sending the big guy off balance and skidding back a few steps. Gohan, in another breath, twisted his whole body around crouching low swing out his left leg, swiping the guy's feet from underneath him in one swift movement, dropping the big guy down heavy on the ground with a loud THUD!

Broad smiles lined the arena, watched with amusement as their commanding officer fell flat on his backside by one of their own class comrades. They would have applauded if they could get away with it. Al had a smug grin plastered on his face as the guys around him watched in awe and excitement at what this tailless demi-Saiyanjin could accomplish.

Gohan's eyes were fixed and still very much alert just in case the big guy sprung back up and attacked him. "Holy CRAP!" Nappa spat winded. The boy had speed, flexibility and talent not to mention incredible strength. He was completely amazed. He rubbed where the half-breed's fist had collided with his now bruised jaw, cupping it to check that it wasn't broken.

Off to the side, hidden from all, a smile erupted on the prince's face. He felt a sense of delight watching the boy that had taken over his every waking thought, and slowly worming a place into his detached heart. Impressed watching the boy take down Nappa, he could only imagine what the boy could hold for him in his chamber.

His eyes lingered on that perfect profile. Vegeta was planning on wooing the young cadet to his bedside, though this was all new to him. He had never had to worry about it before, but something about this young warrior had him bending over backwards to make him want to like him. With just as much grace, effortlessly the prince moved swiftly from the room like he had entered, unnoticed. He was going to have this boy before the week was up, and there was no doubt in his mind. The boy will be his, and then he can get on with his life once again ... Untroubled by weak emotions such as the one the boy was slowly casting over him.

"Gohan, huh? Hmm…what an unusual name."

….

Back at the palace the prince was going over the vision of the boy once again that day. Unable to get him of his mind. That athletic form, the trim cut physique that shaped the boy's powerful outline, those tight firm butt-cheeks. Hmmm… he couldn't wait.

"Vegeta!! Will you listen to me. I said that Carlene is growing restless. You haven't spent enough time with the girl." The King growled at his obstinate son.

So much alike.

The prince sighed and rolled his eyes. He would like nothing more than to see the back of that obnoxious girl.

"Father, I have done everything you have asked. I have spent time with the banshee. She is in impossible. I can't spend more than a few minutes alone with her without her grating on my nerves."

"You're not trying hard enough!" The king augured standing from behind his desk. Eyes narrowed on his son standing before him. "I don't want her upset again. Do you hear me?! I have more important matters than to hear that our guest is sulking up in her room. Now go, and rectify this error!" The King snapped dismissing his son with a flick of his wrist like so many under his command.

Vegeta eyes were dangerously narrowed and flamed with anger directed towards his father. Spinning on his heels with his red cape whipping around him he stormed from the room. The King ignored the rebellious look of his son, but he felt frustrated that Vegeta wouldn't give this relationship a chance. Either way he was determined to have his son claim a mate in the not too distant future.

The prince strode towards the girl's chamber, not at all happy. He had more important matters on his mind than support a spoiled banshee's ego. It was a waste of his valuable time.

"Ah, prince Vegeta. How nice of you to welcome us with your presence. Carlene will be delighted to see you. As it is she sees so little of you." Carlene's father said. Vegeta could almost hear the sneer in his voice. He was greeted by a large man, in his latter years, with a round belly, that evolved from indulging in too much rich food and a lack of regular exercise or, by the look of it, no exercise at all. Repulsed the prince snarled in his mind.

The prince ignored the ranting and stepped past the man into the over lavishly decorated room with its gold trimming and heavy drapes framing the large windows overlooking the grounds.

Vegeta hated the way the guy brownnosed him, though he expected nothing less from a coward whose only achievement in life was being born into wealth, only to squander all his fortune, and now was seeking way to profit in his only daughter's bond with the crown prince.

"Where is she?" The prince asked indifferent. He much preferred to be elsewhere.

"I'll inform her that you're here." The man smiled and a false one at that. He bowed before disappearing and leaving Vegeta's stomach turning with a mix of disgust, and anger of being in the company of such leeches.

"Ah my prince ..." Vegeta cringed with the sound of her voice, everything about her turned his stomach.

She looked to be in her mid to late twenties, older than most to not have already taken a mate. Vegeta was suspicious and knew why too. He wouldn't put it past her father to use her as pawn in the likelihood that the king might call upon him for his daughter to take a place in the royal household. It sickened him. The fact that he looked as if he was succeeding in accomplishing what he had so long ago strived for.

Vegeta knew that, as a female goes, Carlene was far from repulsive. In fact quite the contrary. Carlene had all the qualities one would expect to see in a Saiyanjin queen with her graces stamina, strength appealing looks were all there. She had been educated in all the necessary ways that protocol demanded for a queen of the Saiyanjin.

She was expected to stand tall beside her King, and most importantly to reproduce the next strong heir, one that will one day rule over the kingdom with an iron fist. The next sovereign of Vegetasie; one of the most powerful and elite empires this side of the galaxy.

This was the reason his father had approved highly of Carlene, but the only problem there is she lacks certain desirable characteristic to match his taste for a long term partnership to work.

Though looking at her now her bitter-sweet smile was enough to put anyone off Vegeta thought. Watching as she swept into the room, normally wearing her long black head of hair out with a hint of red highlight surrounding her sharp cold face. Her eyes dark piercing like they were able see right through you used to get her own. Her small thin lips curled up into that forced smile of hers that didn't quite meet up with her eyes.

Basically he just didn't trust her, not one little bit, nor her monopolizing father. He had met too many of their kind. Never the less he would play this game to get his overpowering father of his back. Never one to be ordered around; not even when it comes to his own father. He had plans of seducing the boy Gohan and then getting his ass far away from this place away from his overbearing father.

"Carlene I'm going for a walk in the garden. Would you like to accompany me?" he was hoping she would say 'no' and then he could get on with his day.

"I would love to ..." Damn! It wasn't what she was supposed to say. "That was sweet of you to think of me."

"Fine, shall we." He said in his normal curt manner, not caring how he sounded. It was only a job after all, on order of the king.

She smiled sweetly at him, putting on the charm so he guessed. But she'll have to do better than that if she wants to impress him.

….

"Gohan, you're so lucky. I wish I had the chance to punch Nappa like that." Al said again with the biggest grin on his face, playfully punching his friend in the arm for the millionth time that morning.

"Hey! No more. My arm has already gone dead from you and the others hitting it." Gohan complained with a sidewards grin. He kept rubbing his arm trying to get some blood running back through it.

"Hey, yourself. It's not every day we get to see the old guy fall flat on his butt like that. That was totally AWSOME!!" Al laughed enthusiastically.

"Yeah, well… it might have been awesome but I was the one that ended up doing a two hundred and forty push ups." Gohan grumbled as they both headed over to a large tree not too far from the boundary that separated the palace from the academy. It was nice spot they chose sometime back to eat their lunch after vigorous morning training.

"Aww bro, that was totally worth it." Al agreed. Gohan raised a argumentative brow. "Well maybe it was a bit harsh… But hey, I think the other guys see you in a different light now."

"Why do you say that? They still keep their distance from me." Gohan couldn't help the bitterness and sadness echoing in his words.

"Us bro. Us!"

"Sorry, but I don't see the change. We are still sitting here by ourselves, and they are all over there." Gohan motioned across the lawn to where a large group of cadets sat around a large table just outside the cafeteria.

"Hey some of the guys came up to you and praised you, remember? That's never happened before."

"Yeah, I guess." Gohan sighed not wanting to get his hopes up .

"And by the looks of things, the word is getting around about what you did." Al said with his eyes on the large group as some of the guys looked their way.

"HEY!!"

Startled, both boys jumped and spun to look over their shoulder. They turned to see Miss Grump standing over them in one of her moods.

"Shit where did you come from?" Al spat coughing nearly chocking on his food, glaring up at her.

"Is it true that you got Nappa on the ground?" Videl asked. Her whole posture was aggressive which only served to peeve the boys off to no end.

"Yeah he did." Al smirked with pride. "He got him down real good."

Videl's blue eyes snapped his way. "Did I ask you shrimp?" She spat annoyed.

"What is it to you if I did?" Gohan asked ignoring the tension between them both.

"I just want to know. Your name is buzzing all over the academy at the moment. And I'd like to hear it from you. So did you?"

"Yeah I did. I was just lucky I guess."

"Huh! Yeah he's only one of the king's best and you happened to land a lucky punch. I doubt it!"

"If you're here to cause trouble then you've come to the wrong place. I don't know why you are really here. I mean, I've been trying to be friends with you since we first saw you, and yet it takes something like this to get you to even talk to us." Gohan frowned. He didn't care that he got Nappa down. He supposed he was just having a lucky day. He couldn't see what the big deal was about.

Al stayed quiet as he munched down hard on his food wishing the girl would just go away and leave them alone. Videl looked at them both not sure how to take them. She was used to people treating her like crap, or completely ignoring her like she wasn't even there. She couldn't work Gohan out. He was different somehow. And, as much as she wanted to forget him she was curious. He was the only other half breed she had met and she felt akin to him somehow, but she didn't know why. She hardly knew him and she didn't want to get close. It could only bring trouble.

"Yeah, well whatever." And with that she stalked off leaving Gohan at a complete loss.

"What the hell was that about?" Gohan raised his hand and turned to his friend for the answer he hoped.

Al screwed up his nose and poked out his tongue. "Who cares? Bitch!" Gohan raised a single brow. Al shrugged his shoulders. "She started it. Anyhow, you'd better eat. We have another lesson in five minutes."

…

"Prince? What is it?" Carlene asked turning to see prince Vegeta beside her, totally focused in the direction of the academy. His eyes were unmoving, transfixed. Not too far away from Vegeta's sights, was the half-breed. His every move didn't go unnoticed by the spellbound prince, tempting him even further. The way the sun's rays filtered through the leaves of the tree that he was reclining under. The way the light seemed to shimmer over him as he stood and dusted the dirt from those tight spandex pants that was required by every cadet to wear as part of their uniform. It was something the prince found himself totally grateful for at that particular moment in time.

Vegeta found himself wishing it was his hands dusting the dirt from those firm thighs. Removing the garment all together was a better solution the prince thought. His eyes roamed over the way spandex clutched liked a second skin. The way it was pulled over those firm perfect buttocks of the half-breed, Hmm… Mouth watering was a thought that came to him immediately. His eyes travelled up along the firm taut form, something he found himself fantasising over and over again.

"My lord..."

It would be so easy to caress and devour the youth with one swift powerful embrace. To have him beneath him pinned to the ground willing or not, the prince didn't mind. A slight smirk curled upon his smug lips. He'd always did prefer it when they struggled. It always made it that much more entertaining. It was a larger than life turn-on for him to have them both struggle, clashing wrestling for dominance each trying to overpower the other in true Saiyanjin fashion.

"…Prince Vegeta."

To feel the other's hot sweaty body pressed firmly up against his. Possessively take control over those parted lips with his own . Devouring them hungrily. Listening to the soft whimpering escape from those lips. Not being able to get enough of the half-breed beneath him. Scorching.

To take full commanded. Consuming the adolescent in one swift frantic move, shameless. Lustful burning need for more, capture obtain, scorching need for more, moving over that perfect body of the half-breed at his fingertips. Steaming.

Hungry moist tongues battling it out for supremacy. Have that sizzling firm sweaty body squirming uncontrollably beneath him, a reaction that as prince could take. A deep primal throaty groan escapes deep with in himself as he pushes forward, thrusting in time.

The urgency building climbing, pulsating through him. Cries growing mounting deafening, the way he liked them. All of it was making him just want the half-breed that much more.

Franticly touching, craving, graze his sharp Saiyanjin canines over that tantalizing super sensitive skin. Calling him and him alone for the attention it needed. Clamping his sharp teeth down hard, biting through piercing that youthful responsive flesh that was now his to do what he pleases, blood spilling. Hmm… Blistering unravel hot tantalising salty sex, pure Saiyanjin driven. To be able to lick nip those -

"PRINCES VEGETA!"

Carlene's voice sliced through his best ever fantasy so far, approaching him and bringing the prince back into the present, hot and flustered - supporting an uncomfortable hard on.

Even then his eyes still couldn't be dragged away from the half-breed. Carlene followed his line of vision to see two cadets walking together behind a large group heading towards a building. Her eyes darkened dangerously narrowed, lips pressed firmly together. There was something in the way Vegeta was watching them that set off alarm bells.

"Who are they?" She asked, or was it a command.

Annoyed with her questioning and his train of thought, Vegeta turned back to her. With his stony detached mask in place, normal free of any feeling. But there was a flash, a hint of something, was it disapproval or something else. There was more to this than he was making out. That much she knew.

"Nobody. Let's continue with our walk."

Vegeta's eyes challenged her for a second before Carlene let a smile curl onto her calculating face. "Lovely." Her voice disguising any rising feelings she might be having. She was going to find out exactly who those cadets were and how they connected with the prince. She wasn't going to have anything threaten her plans to become the next great Queen of the great empire of Vegeta-sei. Nothing will stand in her way. She had come too far to prevent that happing.

"My Lord." With her head bowed slightly with her sweet calculating smile spread across her lips, that never did quite meet her cold eyes.

Vegeta raised his chin shoulders back before continuing their stroll through palace grounds. Aimlessly walking along side each other along the pathways in a silence each lost in their own thoughts.

Only one thought came to the prince's mind. He had to see the boy again, and very soon. A slight smile curled upon his lips, one that didn't go unnoticed by Carlene's sharp eyes.

_Tonight, boy, is going to be your lucky night…You will obey your prince in every way I so desire. You'll be mine for the night and then l can forget all of this. Wash my hands of you and make plans of my escape…_

TBC ...

A/N: A BIG _thanks_ goes to my editor Vegeta-sire :)

Thanks all, for your reviews. :) I guess this means we go ahead with this story then and see where it takes us. Like always, I have a basic template for this story but it's free range for my characters, for them to lead us where they want to take us. This can lead us into all sorts of headaches but if you're game I am. I do know a few things. One being that Gohan isn't going be easy, _boo-hoo,_ poor Vegeta he's in for nasty surprise ;)

With updates I have three stories that my poor editor has to find time for …so time taken between each chapter update could take a while, but like you I'm keen to see where this story is heading because, to be honest, sometimes I'm as surprised as you with what happens.

Thanks _again_ GUYS! ;)


	3. Chapter 3

"_Awakening_"

_**Chapter 3**_

"Hey, why do we have to keep coming back here for?" Gohan grumbled to his friend sitting across the table from him.

"Stop your complaining. Gee, you're not much of a party animal are you?" Al growled pushing a glass in front of Gohan. "Here, drink up and be merry or else!"

"Or else what?" Gohan asked with a single brow raised and smirk curled on his lips.

"I don't know, but as soon I do you'll be the first to know about it." Al stated with a lopsided grin raising his glass to his lips.

Gohan chuckled. "Yeeeah right!" Lifting his drink to his lips just as the bell above the tavern door rang alerting the occupants that someone had entered. Both Al and Gohan glanced over to see more cadets spiling in and heading for the bar. "It looks like others have had the same idea as us tonight." He said.

"Yeah, great minds think alike." Al smirked taking another swig of his drink.

Gohan looked back at his friend, frowning. "Hey watch it! That's strong stuff there. You don't want to get too drunk."

"You can never get too drunk." Al chuckled. "Hehehe, I can handle my drink _old_ man." Gohan shrugged indifferently and looked back to the group of cadets that were now moving over to a vacant table. He noticed a couple of them glancing his way and whispering something to their friends.

Gohan felt a twinge of pain. He wished they would just get to know him before signing him off as a freak, an outcast. He turned back to his friend. "So why are we really here again?" He asked. His eyes locked with his friend's.

Al just shrugged his shoulders. "Can't two friends just go out for few drinks?" He glanced up to see Gohan with his head cocked to the side, his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Spill!"

"Okay okay…" Sigh. "I just thought you might stop talking about your mystery guy," Al glanced up warily at Gohan, "if you saw him again. Well that was the plan." Al chuckled nervously under Gohan's disproving stare. "Sorry. It's just you keep talking about it and I thought, well, if you got to see him again and maybe got a name we could all sleep better." He said looking down at the table where he was picking at the timber not sure how his friend would take to the plan.

Gohan's shoulder slumped with a sigh. His eyes softened. "Look Al, I'm real sorry. I mean I know I've been harping on about it a bit." Al eyes snapped up and with slight grin tugging at his lips. Gohan sighed. "Okay-okay, a LOT, but our exams start tomorrow and we really should be studying instead of being here. I mean what are the chances of him showing up anyway? And he's probably miles away from here by now." He argued.

"Are you talking to me or are you trying to convince yourself?" Al giggled. Gohan shook his head with an amused lopsided grin. What could he say? In the short few weeks they had known each other, Gohan was quickly warming up to Al as a brother in lots of ways, even when he opens his mouth and says things like this. "You wanna know what I think?"

"No."

"I think you're obsessed with him."

"Am NOT!" Gohan growled. Brother for sure.

"Sure you are. Come on, tell me the truth. You fantasise about him every night isn't that right?"

"I _do_ NOT! Take that BACK!" Gohan spat.

"Hell _I _will! You can't think of anything else."Al smirked.

"That's _not_ TRUE! I'm _not_ like THAT!" Gohan frowned glancing around him hoping no one overheard. He lowered his voice. "Can't we just _drop_ this whole thing and forget it ever happened? Do you want my signature in blood before you believe me?" Gohan said as his temper was quickly rising.

"That would be a good start." Al chuckled. Gohan narrowed his eyes dangerously, but couldn't hold back the smirk quickly curling on his lips.

"You're a bastard, you know that. Winding me up like that!"

"You deserved it." Al laughed.

Gohan rolled his eyes refraining from continuing the augment any further. He couldn't explain why the stranger was stuck in his mind. He just wanted to forget it. Really he did, but when a stranger gives you a soul searching look like that it opens up a lot of unanswered questions like who in the _hell_ is he? And why was he looking at him, and in _that_ way? Something about it was wrong, and disturbing.

"Come on, drink up! Loosen up… We're here to have fun, and get drunk! It's something I sure couldn't do if my folks were around." Al said guzzling down the remainder of his drink before getting up to buy another.

Gohan shook his head amused. He glanced down at his own glass in his hand partially touched. It was weird. He thought on how different his life had been since they had moved here. For one thing he very much doubted he would be sitting at a local bar at sixteen drinking with a friend. Even if his seventeenth birthday was only a few weeks away and he highly doubted his mother would approve. He almost felt like a child once again lowering his ki so that he became invisible and sneaking around so his folks wouldn't find out. Old habits die hard. But he knew his father wasn't that naive, and he probably had fair idea as to where he might be right now. That alone was disturbing.

Just then he heard the bell ring again above the tavern door. He turned somewhat surprised to see Videl walk in. His eyes were transfixed unable to look away, too curious. She stood hesitantly just a few feet inside the entrance. He was pleasantly surprised to see her out of her uniform for a change. He liked what he saw with her semi-baggy khakis greens that tapered nicely around her shapely hips showing off her very feminine body. It was complimented with a sleeveless top that hugged her with _No Angel_ written across her full perky chest.

Cool! She could be mistaken for any teenage girl back home he thought. Gohan quickly realised he had been staring at her perky breasts and immediately blushed from head to toe. Swallowing nervously he dragged his eyes away feeling awkward and shifting in his chair before quickly throwing back a large gulp of his drink. He knew full well that his mother would've had a few words to say to him about how she never raised no pervert for a son.

Frowning Gohan snapped from his mother's words when he noticed how Videl looked like she was in two minds about staying as her eyes wandered over the rowdy group of cadets at the table not far from her. Gohan could see the hesitation in her eyes. He quickly stood up and waved her over.

Back at the table with another drink in front of him, Al looked up confused blinking until he saw who it was Gohan was calling over. "Awww… do we _have_ to?" He complained.

"Shut it! Be friendly." Gohan warned under his breath, keeping a friendly but forced smile on his face for Videl.

Al sighed. "You're killing me here." He grumbled collapsing back in his chair defeated and taking a swig of his drink. He could feel himself sinking into a foul mood already.

"Quit your complaining." Gohan growled, watching Videl warily approached them. Al shot him a dirty look only for it to be ignored. Videl stood a safe distance away, her eyes darting back and forth between the pair of them trying to decide whether it was such a good idea or not.

Gohan, with his friendliest smile, moved a chair for her to sit down between them and being the gentleman his mother had hoped for. "We won't bite." He laughed nervously trying to reassure her.

"Well not with you that's for sure. " Al said sarcastically under his breath, referring to how Saiyanjin's claim their soul-mate. He yelped, nearly springing completely from his chair and spilling his drink. Furiously rubbing at his bruised shin under the table his brows pinched, murderously glaring over at Gohan only to have the same death glare shot back at him by the half-breed roomy, a warning of things to come.

Videl ignored the smaller boy's comment. It was obvious the boy didn't like her and the feeling was mutual. Gohan could see his effort of keeping her there falling apart at the seams if he didn't do something, and fast. The uncomfortable silence between them was starting to become unbearable. He glanced down at their glasses and quickly thought. "I'll get you a drink." He offered. "What will you have?"

Videl shrugged her shoulders. "Whatever you're having will be fine with me." Gohan smiled at her, and quickly stood to leave, but not before a warning glare at Al, a silent warning to behave. Al ignored him and purposely looked elsewhere. Gohan sighed and headed off towards the bar before things got ugly. He only hoped he would be back before they went at each other's throats.

While Gohan was away Videl was questioning her sanity. She had been finding herself more and more drawn to Gohan and she wasn't sure why. Well she did know but didn't want to admit it to herself, but Gohan was one very sexy guy. Ever since she had heard how he knocked Commander Nappa on his butt back at the arena she couldn't get him off her mind. She couldn't help but glance his way whenever they were in the same room. Her blue eyes couldn't stop roaming over his perfect tight handsome physique and the thought of those strong arms around her. That powerful body up against hers was a very appealing thought in her mind.

No matter how much she would chastise herself for even thinking anything sexual about him her eyes would return to those incredible thighs, and that tight butt of his. The way his body seemed to have been poured and moulded into that incredibly tight uniform. A small smile curled on her lips. "Hmm…" she purred.

Al glanced over at her with a suspicious brow raised. He didn't trust her. In his books she was evil, the devil. With a sour face he took another swig of his drink glaring holes into her. He really didn't like her.

The silence continued until Gohan returned with three very full glasses. He was planning on keeping Videl at the table as long as he possibly could, hoping that by the end of the night they would have formed some kind of friendship.

Videl looked up at him placing a full glass down in front of her. "Thanks." She said in a small voice. Gohan was taken back a little with her timidness. It was so unlike her.

He smiled widely. "You're welcome."

Al didn't waste any time gulping down his second drink. He wasn't happy. He couldn't see why they had to try and be friends with the grump. It was not like she went out of her way to talk to them before now. What was the deal anyhow? They weren't worthy enough for her before breakfast. What does she want? There are plenty of other empty chairs in the tavern. Why can't she just sit in one of them and be her usual miserable self instead of ruining their night too.

Ignoring Al's unfriendly attitude towards the girl, Gohan proceeded to make conversation. "Soo…um…is this your first time here?" He asked.

It was then when she turned and locked eyes with him that he found himself transfixed by the depth of her blue eyes. He had never seen anything like it before. They looked so different up close when she wasn't threatening to punch his teeth in.

He found himself being helplessly drawn in by her deepest bluest orbs. There was something about them that made him shift nervously in his chair. She seemed to be probing, searching for something, but what? Just then her eyes lowered to her glass breaking the spell. "No, it's not my first time here."

Gohan had been so lost in her eyes that he had forgotten that he had even asked a question. It took some time to get his brain cells into gear once more. "Uh…err…yeah that's cool…so do you hang out here often? It's just I've hadn't seen you here before now." He explained.

She shrugged her shoulders without looking up at him. "I don't come here much. It's only if I need a place to get away," Videl glanced up at him. "Whenever my roomy has her _boyfriend_ over, which is almost every other night. It seems like I'm the only girl that doesn't have a boyfriend on my floor." She complained with her eyes buried deep into Gohan's.

Al's head snapped up from his glass and frowned. What's her game?

With the way her eyes burning into his Gohan couldn't help but think it was directed towards him in some way, but why? It wasn't his fault her roomy had a boyfriend. Clearing his throat, he went on trying to keep the conversation alive and keep her from leaving the table. "Well what do you think of it?" Her questioning eyes met his and she raised a brow. Embarrassed he explained. "Ooh… I meant the academy. Do you like it so far?" He asked, pushing cautiously so as not to scare her off.

"It's everything I expected it to be." Videl said in a small voice, looking over at him and shrugging her shoulders while her long slender finger circled the lip of her glass. From the tone of her voice Gohan thought he caught a hint of sadness. He didn't know whether it was wise to push her further. He thought the only way to see what was bothering her was to approach the subject with caution.

"Yeah, I think I can relate to that." He glanced up noticing her waiting for him to continue.

So far so good he thought. "Since I got here my grandfather has been telling me stories about the good old days when he was at the academy." Gohan's smile broadened thinking about his grandfather, Bardock, and how he had him in a powerful hug that first day they met. "My grandfather is a great man, a brave warrior and well respected." Videl could hear the pride in Gohan's voice when he talked about him. "Well he told me how proud he was that I was going and how much fun I would have. Also how I would form lifelong friendships with the other cadets." Gohan chuckled but it was vacant of any real amusement.

His mind drifted to the day when he wandered around on his own when his parents and he had first arrived on his father's home world. He strolled through the crowded streets wearing his Earth clothes, something that gave him a sense of security in this strange and seemly hostile environment. The cold glares, the hurtful words that were directed at him. It made him feel lost and alone. He remembered lowering his head and going straight back home feeling dejected, disheartened of what he had hoped life would be like on Vegeta-sie.

Still vivid was the day his father had broken the news to them over tea one night that they were all going to live on planet Vegeta-sei. Just like that out of the blue. He knew his father had often thought about his birthplace. He wanted to be around others like him, a warrior race, others that had the same passion as he did. He also wanted to see his own father. He knew it was on his mind but there was never any mention of uprooting the whole family before that night. He remembered how surprised and speechless he was as his mind tried to grasp this news. He remembered glancing up at his mother as she abruptly stood and walked out of the room leaving him and his father in silence. How his father seemed so determined turning back to him his expression changed, softened smiling. _"She will be fine, you'll see. She just needs some time." _That was over a year ago.

He remembered being in his room listening to them arguing. He wasn't a child anymore but it still was unnerving listening to their raised voices and hearing his name over and over again. He covered his ears with the pillow trying to tune them out, trying to make them stop.

Weeks followed as his father organized things with Bulma. The tension was high. He never understood why his mother never put a stop to it, but in his heart he believed she was afraid if she didn't go that she would lose her husband forever and possibly him too. Knowing how close father and son were, but ironically it seemed to be that she was pushing them both away from her instead.

So, with his father's mind set and made up and his mother's disapproving glares, they left for Vegeta-sei leaving all their friends behind a sad tearful departure for all.

Arriving to a small welcoming committee waiting for them, the atmosphere was definitely warmer than what it had been for all those weeks in space in their modest spaceship with his parents fighting.

He stood there surrounded by complete strangers, except for Raditz whom he remembered all too well from his childhood. Unconsciously his whole posture tensed seeing the hefty Saiyan once more. He recalled how he was on his guard around his uncle for the first few months. It was Raditz that had brought his dad's memory back, telling him who he was, but not after a huge battle where Gohan was kidnapped.

He remembered being very afraid, locked away in the cramped space pod, watching as his father fight to get him back. The look on everyone's faces when he'd exploded out from the pod to save his father. Managing to surprise and knock his uncle back a few steps away from his father. Raditz was so astonished by the young boy's strength that his anger melted away as he looked at his brother who was pleading for his son's life. This took Raditz by surprise. Frowning and confused the anger bleeding away, it was then the pieces came together, turning from the unconscious child to his brother. _"I would never hurt him. He's my nephew… We're brothers! I just want to bring you back."_

Goku looked up at him clutching his broken ribs, furious. _"LIAR! You kidnapped my SON!" _He spat.

Stunned, tug of amusement Raditz threw back his head in laughter. _"You wouldn't listen to ME!" _he sounded slightly offended. _"I had to get your attention somehow,"_ Another deep rumble erupted from his lips, laughing again. _"…and by the looks of things, it worked!"_ amused at Kakarrot's confused and perturbed expression. _"It makes sense now why you were out for my blood little brother."_

"_No! I don't believe YOU! You want to exterminate everyone on planet! I won't allow you to DO THAT! This is my home-" _The Earth Saiyan argued until there was some sort of reconciliation and with the knowledge of Frieza and others of his clan causing havoc through the universe Goku decided to go with his brother to see for himself, yet another adventure that captured his mind, another turning point in Gohan's life where he found himself once more on his own been taken this time by Piccolo, future friend, sensei, training him for what seemed to be the inevitable invasion with the lizard.

So from that first day when he found himself standing on the tarmac at Vegeta-sei spaceport with his extended family seeing, his uncle Raditz standing next to a tall impressive man that was his father's image, except for a deep scar on his right cheek with his expression a little more stern from years living in a war zone. It was Gohan's grandfather, Bardock. He watched his father be engulfed by the man's strong arms. It seemed to be a long time before they tore apart from each other. Bardock patted Goku on the back with a broad smile and possibly a little misty eyed. _"It's good to finally have you back son. Welcome home!" _Gohan turned to see his mother's cold angry glare fixed on the three males. By the time he had turned back his grandfather was standing right in front of him.

"_This then must be the grandson I've heard so much about!_" he bellowed grinned, looking at the boy approvingly.

Shyly Gohan looked down at his boots not knowing what to say before finding himself struggling, feeling his lungs quickly deflate. He was startled and practically bug eyed finding himself being crushed by the man's powerful arms, engulfed swallowed up quickly finding his resistance and hesitation slip away. From that day he quickly warmed to this full blood, his Saiyanjin grandfather who would go out of his way to make him feel safe and secure when ever he was around.

Gohan returned from his musing and turned his attention back to Videl. Her blue eyes met his with an understanding.

"But as much as I love my grandfather…" He's voice drifted somewhat, smiling sadly. "He was wrong. It's not at all like that, and …well, it's different when you're not a full blood Saiyan." He said meeting her eyes once again. There was a sense of sorrow they both shared that only a few could relate to. Videl's blue's moistened as she felt a connection with him, a bond, and a kindred spirit. One she hadn't felt with anyone else.

Their moment of shared understanding was broken by Al struggling to his feet. Gohan's head snapped up to him frowning. "Where are you going?" concerned.

"What's it to you?!" Al growled, before composing his temper. "If you really want to know, I'm off to the little boy's room. Then I'm off to the bar again!" He spat sounding a tad peeved and a little more drunk than Gohan remembered him.

"I hope I don't have to carry you back to our room." He warned. Al narrowed his sights on him.

"You don't have to carry me I can walk _just_ fine!" He snarled, turning sharply only to trip, toppling over and landing hard on his butt. "CRAP!" He swore from the floor.

Closing his eyes Gohan shook his head and groaned as everyone's heads turned their way looking down at Al. It was embarrassing, but more frustrating. On his feet Gohan went to lend a helping hand only to have Al swat it away. "I don't need _your_ HELP! I'm perfectly capable of get up MYSELF!" He growled with a slight slur, struggling to his feet once more with Gohan frowning wanting to help. He watched as his stubborn friend attempted to stomp away angrily, but failed miserably.

"What a creep!" Videl growled watching Al push through the crowd. Gohan shook his head disapprovingly.

"He's cool when you get to know him." He sat back down. "He's just a bit high strung at times. He gets it from his papa from what I can tell." He explained concerned looking to where his friend had vanished from view.

"Yeah, I think I've seen his parents. Weird huh?"

Frowning Gohan turned to face her. "In what way?" He had met Al's parents several times since Al and him had become roomies. It didn't take long before he had grown quite fond of them though he still felt a little uneasy when they showed any affection toward each other in front of him.

"For starters like two men having a kid? How's weird is that?" Videl frowned with the look Gohan was shooting at her. "Come _off_ it! Don't tell me you don't think so? I heard rumours that you're from Earth like me right?"

"Yeah I am." So she _is_ from Earth, he thought.

"Well you can't just sit there and tell me that it's not kind of, I don't know, odd for two guys to fall in love, and have a kid?"

"I do agree it's different." Gohan said looking at her sternly. "Though, I'm finding there are a lot of things here that are odd to me. I don't pretend to understand it all but I have met Al's dads and they are both great guys. They have never made me feel any less of a person because of my less than pure blood, and besides their life style isn't hurting anyone." Gohan argued. The subject was hitting too close to home for his liking.

He looked over at Videl wanting to know what she was thinking. He hoped their feelings on this wouldn't stop them from becoming friends. Finally she shrugged her shoulders. "I can't say I agree with you, but who am I to judge others. But you have to admit Gohan, where we came from two guys having a kid just doesn't happen well not biologically. That's just too plain weird!"

"Yeah. It does take some getting used to. I'm just glad I'll never know." They both laughed.

When they both settled down, they took another sip of their drinks Videl finally asked what had been on her lips for awhile now. "So um the two of you…err… Al and you… aren't a couple then?"

"A couple, how?" Gohan raised a brow not quite understanding what she meant by that.

"Yeah, like boyfriends?"

When it slowly registered what she had said Gohan's eyes nearly shot out of his head. "NO! No-no-no nothing like that! Girls _all_ the WAY! Yep! Hehehe, I'm single!" he laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his neck, sheepishly.

As soon as he realised what he had said, and how he reacted he regret it, especially after just defending Al's parents. But then again, what was right for others was totally out of the question for him and he knew why too. It scared him to death having these feeling surface their ugly head. He had no control over them. They were just there lurking, a continuous reminder that if his mother ever found out she would definitely disown him. And what of his father?

It wasn't a chance he was willing to take, and something he didn't want to ponder over. It was confusing to have these feelings residing inside himself, especially when he didn't want them or ask for them. He wanted to be like all the other guys he knew. He didn't need this. It was just another painful reminder that he was in the minority, different. One thing he had in his favour was that he liked girls, just not as much. He tended to be submissive around them though, never quiet knowing what to say or do whenever he knew a girl was interested in him in that way.

He wasn't willing or wanting to jeopardise his family relationship so he tried to quash these unwanted feelings. At the same time he didn't want to lie and just use a girl to stop the questioning that might come his way. He's goal was simple. To consume himself in what the academy had to offer, to strive and become a great fighter like his grandfather and father. He knew it could end up being a lonely life if he didn't watch out.

He looked up to notice that Videl was looking at him in odd sort of way during the short time that he had been wrestling with his thoughts. Her eyes were sparkling like she was lost in her own thoughts, but with what he didn't know.

His words were still echoing inside of her …_ I'm single._ "I see." She said with her lips curling into a small smile while trying to suppress her excitement with that piece of knowledge. It was the first real smile he had seen on her since they had met. He thought how pretty she looked. It seemed to change her whole feature, making her appearance look softer more approachable.

"Why do you ask?" Gohan asked curiously.

Clearing her throat, she hesitated for a moment, averting her eyes. "It's just…well the way you both are always together, and the way Al seems to look at you sometimes." Looking up at him? "It's like he has a crush on you or something." Blinking puzzled and confused, Gohan sat back in his chair thinking. A crush, Al? With me? No, not possible.

"No. We're just good friends that's all." He said more to himself than her. "More like brothers." He hoped.

"Good." She said unable to mask her relief and delight.

Gohan looked at her questioningly. It was then that an alarming thought passed through his mind. Gee, I hope she's not looking at me as potential boyfriend. The thought unnerved him in more ways than one. He had never had a girlfriend before, not even back at home. Why him? And did he like her in that way? He didn't think he did.

It was then that Al slumped himself heavily down in his chair with yet another full glass in hand. He gave Videl a menacing glare before returning back to his goal of getting wasted before the night was out.

Disapprovingly, Gohan looked at him and shook his head. Al looked up over the lip of his glass. "wha..?" He slurred angrily.

"Nothing." He shook his head again in disgust. He knew by the end of the night he'll be the one mopping up after his friend, something he wasn't looking forward to.

This time it was Videl who wanted to try and keep the conversation going. With her mind now entertaining the idea of making the handsome male hers. "So …um I was sure after your little demonstration that commander Nappa would have you down in the arena making you rake it."

Gohan mistakenly took it that she was trying to ease the tension between Al and him. He returned her smile. He couldn't help but think how pretty her smile was. "No, that didn't happen," He chuckled. "But now I've got the feeling he is going to keep a very close eye on me."

"Poor baby." Videl cooed.

Gohan grinned and shrugged his shoulders. "It's okay. I'll just have to be careful around him. So tell me about yourself." He asked changing the subject from him. "I know you're from Earth what else?

"Well my mother is in the military here."

Gohan raised brow, interested. "Really?"

"Yeah, it's from her that I get my Saiyan blood from."

"Yeah? Wow, cool. For me it's from my dad's side. My mother is human." Just mentioning his mother he felt a tug at his heart. This didn't go unnoticed by Videl. Her eyes looked back down at her half filled glass. Gohan smiled. "Soo… it's your dad that's human then?" he asked.

"Yep. My mum left him when I was little but we have only recently moved here. They never really got on. They meet at some party, a one nightstand that resulted in me being born, mum refused to leave me behind when she decide to return so I live with her now." Gohan caught the pain in her words. He could relate to some of it with his own folks fighting.

"I'm sorry." He said. I know all too well what it is like to be separated from one of your parents. His father had been absent for the best part of his life back on Earth and it was something he didn't' want a repeat of. Videl's eyes sprung up to meet his.

"There's nothing to be sorry about." She cleared her throat from the lump that was forming. "I'm planning on going back to Earth one day." She stated. "Maybe we could both go?" Gohan frowned. It wasn't out of the question. He had often thought of retuning to see the friends they left behind. To see Piccolo once again, just then they all felt a presence standing over them.

"Hey, half-breed!" The cadet laughed. "How about you come over and have some fun at our table where the real Sayain's are."

They looked up to see two cadets from the table across from them. Both boys were quite big and were eyeing Videl, making her feel uncomfortable and angry. They both wore a cocky expression on their faces glancing back over at their friends amused. Gohan could smell the alcohol on the pair of them.

Videl turned away and faced the table. "I don't think so." She said keeping her feelings under control. She knew she could deal with creeps like them. She had been doing it ever since she had arrived on this planet. They all made the same mistake in believing that she was an easy target.

"Come on!" The guy objected, winking. When she didn't make a move he frowned. He didn't appreciate being turned down in front of all his friends and especially by a half-breed. "What? Do you think you're too good for us or something?" He spat.

Gohan eyes narrowed dangerously. "She said no." Al's eyes flicked back and forth between the two, frowning while Videl continued to avoid the confrontation brewing around her. She had no desire to plant her fist in anyone tonight.

"I don't remember _asking_ YOU!" The taller one growled standing his tail firming around his waist, his eyes darken ready for a fight. The other boy clasped a firm hand on his friends shoulder.

"Hey Ruin. It's not worth it. Leave the bitch alone."

"_Yeeeah_ you're right. Who needs to get their hands dirty with this _type_ of FILTH!" He emphasised the last word by roughly shoving Gohan hard in his shoulder. In a flash, a blink of eye Gohan was on his feet, his chair falling back, delivering a solid punch to the guy's jaw.

As if in slow motion he watched the guy called Ruin trip falling back over a neighbouring table, rolling onto the floor followed by theloud shutsof protest from his friends as they all rushed to his side. Gohan stood with his fists clenched ready for action. He watched as Ruin's friends turned to him eyes ablaze. How dare he!

In a matter of seconds Al was on his feet, the adrenaline in his body was pumping at rapid pace quickly sobering him up enough to be able to be of some kind of assistance. He hoped. On the other side Videl was up and ready. All three sets of eyes were alert and fixed on Ruin and his big jock buddies, ready; the aristocracy of the academy, the kids of the elite and privileged. Ruin's eyes burned into Gohan's only to have it returned in an equally menacing look of things to come. They hated each other and always have ever since that first day they came across each other. It had been building up for sometime now. Ruin seeing only half-breed scum, Gohan seeing nothing but another prick that pisses him off.

A big burly giant behind the bar yelled for them to take it outside, but no one moved. Instead others from the academy stood up from their tables and quickly took sides ready for a showdown, a challenge. All were very capable of inflicting major damage on each other, trained for nothing more. The troops were divided.

Spooner and his group of friends moved and stood beside Gohan and the other two, Al and Videl. Ruin's temper grew Spooner was one of them. His temper exploded. "You're ALL _going_ DOWN!!" In a flash a full-blown war had been declared. Fists were flying everywhere. Al's small frame jumped on one of the bigger cadets back pulling wildly at his hair, no mercy there. Videl was slamming her foot in another guy stomach while whirling around ducking as chair went flying overhead. With a permanent grin on his lips obviously enjoying himself, Spooner was dodging and blocking throwing punches as hard and fast as they were being delivered.

By this time it was a free for all. Chairs were crashing all over the place forcing others that weren't involved to move out of harm's way. Tables were flipped over and teenagers were wrestling each other to the ground while knuckles were pounding into flesh, bruising.

Ruin had rushed straight for Gohan with so little room behind him he was forced back over the table with Ruin flipping on top of him. They both tumbled and rolled on the floor. Gohan's head struck the raised stone hearth of the fireplace hard. Hissing as razor sharp pain shot through his senses. Spots began to swim in front of his vision as they continued to wrestle struggling for the upper hand as the table toppled crashing over the pair as they continued their bloody and powerful fist dance. Flipping the table aside Ruin got a good hard punch to Gohan's face jolting his head to the side narrowly missing a large piece of broken glass with razor sharp edges staring back at him. Ruin reached over and snatched the broken bottle while he had Gohan pinned down. Clutching his neck with a powerful force, trying to strangle him, cutting off his air, face twisting, what a dirty trick. In the time it took a struggling Gohan to look back at him, Ruin had slashed across his cheek. It stung like hell. He growled out his frustration. Gohan could feel the warm blood trickling down his cheek. He was not willing to raise his ki knowing it would only alert his father. This was his fight.

His eyes snapped back with a death threat at the other teen dark, angrily blinking trying to focus while he fought to keep Ruin from doing it again. Both struggling, at what looked liked a stalemate, strength against strength teeth gritting with their eyes narrowed fixed with the same hatred and unbending determination to overpower the other. Gohan's hands tightened around Ruin's wrist. Seething, he fought to free the weapon from Ruin's grasp while others fell around and into them not helping his plight at all. His other hand was desperately trying to pry Ruin's other hand from around his neck for much needed air. It was then they heard a loud whistles being blow somewhere behind them and the stamping of boots. The next thing he knew was Ruin above him was jerked backwards away from him and onto his feet at the same time he found the same thing happening to him. Both were forcibly held preventing each from going for the other.

They were all staring at commander Nappa, with his face twisting with the rage swelling inside of him like they never seen before.

"GOTCHA!"

…

A few hours prior back up at the palace in the massive rectangular grand dining room with its high ceiling, authoritarian feel. It was majestic and left no room for anything less. Large rich coloured paintings dominated the walls capturing great moments in the history of the Saiyanjin's empire. The heavy monstrous table that took up most if not all of the centre of the room.

A banquet was been held by the king who was sitting at the head of the table surrounded by all of his officials, generals, dignitaries. Among them General Bardock his confidant beside him were his two sons, Raditz and Kakarrot both proven to be well respected earning their position in the empire military of elite warriors. Sitting opposite them was the prince, Vegeta and Carlene with her father Onio beside her.

The rumours of the couples pending courtship were travelling thick and fast throughout the palace. The reluctance of the prince to make it official was wearing on the king nerves. His stubborn wilful son was the cause of so many heated arguments between them, but he was just as determined as his headstrong son to get what he wanted for the empire and Carlene was Vegeta-sei future Queen whether his son liked it or not.

The evening was alive with the clatter and noise of everyone finishing their meals. Conversation was loud spilled with laughter and boisterous tales. Vegeta sat indifferent detached from his surroundings, his mind elsewhere. He was intrigued, curiously studying Bardock's youngest son, Kakarrot, as he conversed with the dignitaries around them. Armed with the knowledge that he was the one that sired the half breeds that had consumed his every waking thought. He studied watched carefully. He could see where the boy got his good looks from and his strength but, for the life of him, he couldn't fathom where the boy got his elevated intellect and maturity from. Surely not from his parents, the human woman. He doubted the Earth Saiyan was capable of anything beyond fighting and eating.

Kakarrot came across too warm and friendly for his liking, so unlike a Saiyanjin, but he had heard and knew from personal experiences when it came to power the Saiyan was highly advanced, something he was keeping a vigilant eye on. Their paths had crossed back during the war against Frieza and his fleet of henchmen. It was a past he would prefer to forget, a past where he had been imprisoned from a young age. It was something of an embarrassment and rage among the Saiyanjin's to have their young prince taken and held hostage by the tyrant. It was something the king would never forgive himself for. It was the start of a very bloody war that they were still recovering from.

The day that the prince was returned was a joyful and memorable occasion for the king and his subjects, but things were never the same as they were before he was captured. There was a darkness that surrounded him. The king's relationship with his son would never return to what they had, what he hoped for. There was the constant fighting, with the prince always assigning himself to every dangerous mission out there. It was like he was trying to prove something to himself and everyone else. Always out to get stronger and never letting anyone get too close, trust no-one. He was very tight lipped about his life with his captives with the lizard king. It was an unwritten law not to talk of these times not wishing to upset the king or the prince who was known for his explosive temper.

An inward smile tugged at the prince's lips with the thought of the half-breed. If things go to plan he'll be his to do as he pleases within a matter of hours. His plan was simple enough. He would seek out the boy and corner him if that's what it took. The boy won't have a say.

It was that simple.

No one in their right mind would dare to challenge him over this, not even the boy's family. He was the prince after all. Just the thought was enough to make him want to get up and leave and seek the boy out now.

Around him the table was alive with conversation and laughter. Over the chattering Vegeta had been busy ignoring Carlene and her many attempts to strike up a conversation with him. It was very annoying. He was more interested in the conversation across from him.

"So how is he settling in?" The king asked Goku.

"He seem to be handling everything well. I haven't heard him complain." Goku smiled. Something he found himself doing whenever he talked about his son.

"Good-good can't have my best friend's grandson, unhappy." The king laughed.

Bardock smirked and shook his head and said. "You know, the whole time I've known the boy, I don't think I have ever heard him complain." His eyes shone with pride.

It was the king's turn to nod. He was pleased. "He sounds like a true warrior." That put smiles on both Bardock and Goku's faces. Radtiz had been dismissed for duty sometime ago.

All this time Carlene had been politely eating and chatting to the others around her, but she kept a close eye on the prince. She noticed how his ears would pick up every time someone was mention about the son of the handsome warrior named Kakarrot. She found him very pleasing to the eye. It was in this break of conversation that Carlene, in her sweetest of smiles, asked the commander, "Excuse me…eh, Goku you say your name is now?"

Goku turned to her with a friendly smile. This was the first time she had said anything to him directly. "That's right. It's been my name for too long now to change it." He explained with a dazzling smile that sent a warm blush to rise on her cheeks.

"I hear your son is here at the academy?" As she asked this she noticed Vegeta's eyes snap her way. She ignored him as it only made her more curious.

"Uh huh, Gohan is in his first year. He's worked hard to get a place there. We are very proud of him."

"I'm sure you are." Not knowing anything beyond what had already been said she fished for more information. "Tell me, was he born here?"

A flash of hesitation crossed over Goku's dark eyes. "My son was born on Earth."

"Ah …" Carlene's smile faulted with disgust before it resumed spreading across her face with this knowledge. Goku's face masked hiding his thoughts. He was suddenly picking up bad vibes from her. Carlene continued with her act. "soo…I'm guessing he hasn't seen his _parent's_ home world until now?"

Goku could feel his dislike for this woman quickly building, so unusual for him. Bardock glanced between them concerned, cutting off the king in mid sentence. Vegeta didn't realise he was frowning as he listened. There was something in Carlene's mannerism that put him on guard.

"No. This is Gohan first time here." Goku answered cautiously.

"I see…You and your wife must be overjoyed to be back home after living in such a barbaric place?" This got the attention of the king. "Lady Carlene. I'm sure you didn't mean anything menacing with that remark?" The king wasn't sure what she was getting at but it obvious to him that she was upsetting his loyal and trusted friend and his son. He was thinking that maybe it had something to do with Bardock's son, Kakarrot, talking so highly of planet Earth.

"No-no your highness." She smiled sweetly with a slight bow of her head. "Forgive me. I'm just curious. Kakarrot I don't see your wife here with us tonight. I hope she isn't ill?"

Goku eyes darkened and narrowed. He knew what she was trying to do. She was trying to out Gohan as a mix-blood at the king's table in front of all the other officials. This could make matter worse for his son. It wasn't something they openly talked about only knowing the type of prejudiced remarks and the hardship Gohan was copping for being of mixed blood. It was nothing Goku was ashamed of. He loved his son, proud of him but he didn't want to cause any more trouble for him as it was.

Opposite him, Vegeta was ready to throttle the banshee. He wasn't sure what her game was, but it couldn't be good. He didn't know or understand why but he had this strong urge that he should be defending Kakarrot. What the hell was that about?

Bardock was ready to jump up to prevent his youngest son from attacking her if need be. The king looked on confused with the tension building around him. It was at that moment a guard came rushing over to Nappa further down the table. All eyes turned to the commander who abruptly stood, looking beyond furious, turning to their king bowing. "Excuse me sire. I'm needed elsewhere."

"What's wrong?" the king demanded frowning. He could see that his commander was clearly not happy about something.

"It has come to my attention that there has been some trouble over at the _Golden Arms_" Vegeta eyes narrowed. That's was the same tavern he had followed the boy to only the night before.

"What kind of trouble?" Vegeta found the words leaving his mouth before he could stop them.

Nappa's eyes narrowed. Not wanting to divulge the matter in front of the king. It was just like the wilful prince to embarrass him like this. "Nothing I can't handle Your Highness. Only that a fight has broken out among some of the cadets at the tavern."

"You're excused commander." The king said, waving his hand dismissing his commander. With two guards on either side of him Nappa turned on his heels growling out orders to his officers as he stormed out of the room. As Nappa left through the massive doors conversation erupted around the room once again like nothing had happened.

Vegeta's eyes lowered to the table in thought. Goku was also lost in thought staring at the door. Finally he turned to his father. His parental instinct was telling him something wasn't right. Gohan was masking his ki from him. It was a sure sign that he didn't want his father to find him. Something was up.

Goku turned to his own father, concerned. "I think Gohan is involved." He spoke softly for his father's ears only.

Bardock turned from the king who was now in conversation with Onio and glanced at the doors that Nappa had disappeared through and then back to his youngest son with the same concern. "I think you might be right. Better go and see." With an encouraging smile he clapped his son on his shoulder. Goku stood getting the attention of the king who looked up at him questioningly. Vegeta's eyes snapped up too.

"Kakarrot?" The king asked.

"Please excuse me sire." The king frowned slightly. He had an idea about what was concerning him but decided not to say anything.

"Of course Commander." As Goku bowed and turned to walk out, prince Vegeta stood getting his father attention and everyone else.

"I'll go with you!" Vegeta stated. His dark eyes left no room for discussion, his father sighed.

"Fine-fine Go!" They both bowed and the king turned his attention back to Bardock as their sons stepped out the door together. "Boy's." He chuckled. Bardock nodded but couldn't but wonder what his grandson had got himself into now.

…

Outside doors they both found themselves in the pouring rain. Side by side they marched without word though the palace gates without a flinch from the guards. The two men marched beside each other towards the tavern. Goku, dark eyes and serious expression, turned to the prince beside him with his own masked expression before turning back to the path that led them to their destination.

They stepped up to the door to see a few cadets picking up chairs and restoring upturned tables. They all looked worse for wear and a little bruised and bloody, and by the look of their faces they had already had a nasty taste of Nappa's quick temper. Vegeta went up to one of the guards standing unsympathetically over the cadets. "What exactly happened and where is Commander Nappa?" Vegeta demanded.

Goku took the few steps to stand next to Vegeta. After the official shock of seeing his prince standing in front of him wore off he quickly bowed. "Your Highness a fight broke out and commander Nappa has taken the two responsible back to the academy to deal with them there."

Vegeta sighed and turned to met Goku's eyes. They both had a gut feeling and it was Goku who ended up asked the guard. "Do you know their names?"

"The two cadets' were cadet Ruin and cadet Son Gohan-" Before the man could say anymore both Vegeta and Goku turned and stormed out of the tavern, the bell ringing after them.

"HURRY!" Vegeta growled with Goku at his side. In the quiet of the night they both travelled back along the dark streets towards the academy. The rain kept pouring down causing the gutters to turn into rivers as they overflowed and washed down the street. Goku found himself wondering why Vegeta was even here with him. What possible interest did the prince have to leave the palace over something as common as a pub brawl?

He knew why he was there. He had a nagging feeling that Gohan could be involved, which had been confirmed. A lot was racing through his mind. The first being was why Gohan was in a pub brawl? And who started it? He didn't think it was his son's fault, but he wouldn't know for sure until he was able to speak to him, and for that to happen he had better hurry.

They both quickened their pace, powerful steps as they continued silently down the street. With a single thought they both turned to the sky together in unison before shooting into the dark clouds of the storm. They both hoped for the same thing, to reach the academy before Commander Nappa's quick temper has a chance to reach the boy.

TBC…

A/N: Thanks Vegeta-sire ;)

Okay okay. I know shame-shame took forever… sorry (bows head in shame) I hate it when that happens to me too… ;) I'll try to do better can't promise though ;) I hope this was okay and worth the wait…I'm working on the next chapter and it starts off pretty cool hehehe…

Well let's see Videl has no tail. Probably for the same reason most demi Saiyan's had their removed on earth. ;) Wise move there. You never know, it might return along with Gohan's… I'm umming and erring on m/pregnancy. If it ends up that way it would be similar to how I wrote 'ASL' M/pregnancy with all the dramas that go with it, but a little different. I don't believe in half doing things if I can help it. You can have so much fun with it why skip it? … If I do a pregnancy I think I can see a great little plot forming in my head that will only cause more drama for our characters, but I still haven't made my mind up and who would be the one to carrier. I might even let Carlene mate with Vegeta. That could be fun. I can see the sparks fly there….hehehe and in the reviews hehehe… And yes I have plans for Piccolo and the rest of the old gang to return at some point but not after some fun first.

Thanks guys _love_ hearing from you ;) Let me know what you think, K? Hopeful it's good ;)


	4. Chapter 4

"_Awakening_"

_**Chapter 4**_

Dripping wet in the pouring rain Gohan stumbled a few steps before catching himself. Eyes narrowed he shot a murderous look back at one of the guards that had been assigned to get them back to the academy before Commanders Nappa returned.

Smirking. "Don't even think it kid." The older guard warned shoving him forwarded once more. "Get moving!" Shivering jaw clenched tight stopping himself from saying anything that would only make matters worse for himself.

From a sidewards glance Gohan caught Ruin shooting his own lethal glare back to the guard that had been assigned to him. Their wrists were bound too tight, pinching the skin underneath and they were treated like common criminals being forced to march up the main street.

It was humiliating for both cadets. The only thing they had on their side was the fact that it was late and spectators were sparse. The few that were roaming the streets didn't have a problem with calling out abuse and laughing making it that little bit more unbearable. There was no doubt in their minds that the guards were getting a real kick of making it as unpleasant as they possible could for the teenagers.

"Do you even know who _my_ father is?" Ruin growled as he was roughly pushed forwarded. Beside him Gohan rolled his eyes. It wasn't the first time since they had left the Golden Arms that he found it necessary to let the guards know of his status.

"Do I look like I _even_ CARE kid?" the guard scoffed as they approached the academy's gates.

"I'll have you know _my_ FATHER-"

"Shut IT!" They grabbed their bound arms and led the cadets away from the dormitories.

In a short time they found themselves being shoved into separate cells with a solid wall dividing them both, "Now be good kiddies." The guards laughed at the venomous look shot their way from Ruin and Gohan.

"I don't think they liked that." One mocked, causing both guards to burst into laughter, a cold throaty laugh that ground at your very core, before they both disappearing altogether behind a metal door as it slid shut isolating the boys.

Dark hair weighted down curled at the tips dripping hindering his vision even more than it already had been when he had hit his head. Gohan unsuccessfully tried to blow the wet locks away from his dark eyes, frustrated annoyed at being unable to do the simplest of tasks. Feeling drained and powerless with the ki rings bound so tightly around his wrists. He frowned at the predicament he now found himself in. How in the _hell_ was he going to explain this to his family?

Soaked to the skin, bitterly cold and unable to do a _damn_ thing about it as he looked around the small enclosure. He was trapped in this nightmare knowing full well that once Commander Nappa had got through with the others he was going to skin them alive. He sighed. There was nothing else he could do but wait.

Shivering Gohan resigned himself to the inevitable. He turned to position himself so he had full view of the access to the cells. Sliding to the cold ground. Knees bent he tilted his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. Uncomfortable as _all_ hell, he surrendered himself to his fate.

"Wait till I get OUT of here!" Ruin screamed. "You're _dead-meat_ HALD-BREED!"

Wearily shaking his head, eyes closed sick of it all. "Put a sock in it Ruin."

"Piece _of_ SHIT! That all you'll _ever_ BE! You'll never amount to ANYTHING, you'll see!" Ruin yelled through the invisible shield that prevented them from escaping. Ruin was pacing like a wild animal. He wanted nothing more than to reach into the next cell and go another round with the half-breed to teach him a lesson, one he would never forget.

With a heavy sigh exhausted and feeling nauseous with the begging of a giant headache thumping away, Gohan blinked opened his dark solemn eyes, downcast. Glancing around the uninviting cage he found himself in when his sights suddenly snapped back to the door. Everything was a slight blur, but he saw movement. A form approached him.

"Get up!" The guard growled pressing something next to his cell ZAP the invisible shield was gone. Apprehensively Gohan pushed himself up to his feet and stood warily not knowing what to expect when he was roughly snatched and pulled forcefully out of his cell."You're in for it now kid! Commander Nappa is ready for you." The guard growled.

"Get _my_ FATHER! You can't do _this_ to ME!" Ruin screamed from his cell as Gohan found himself being led apprehensively back through the door once again.

"Where are we going?" Gohan asked over his shoulder becoming anxious with each step. Laughing, the guard ignored him and continued to escort the boy forcefully through the long tunnel that would eventually lead them though to the covered arena, the size of a small football field back home.

Gohan's eyes narrowed with an underline of fear concern in unable to focus on anything solid with his ki blocked, he was powerless. But then he guardedly found himself being lead right up to his commanding officer who was waiting for him in the centre of the arena.

Within seconds he found himself facing Nappa's vast muscular frame towering over him. It sent a chill, "Commander." The guard bowed and presented the teen.

"Go!" Nappa snapped. Gohan glanced apprehensively between the two. His commander's eyes were fixed glaring menacingly down on him. By the look of it Gohan knew this wasn't going to be good. His heart started to pound with each beat. "Guard the entrance. This could take a while," Nappa growled. "I don't want any interference." He explained never removing his eyes from the boy, shrewd and calculating.

Arms still bound Gohan jumped as Nappa reached out snatching him spinning him around aggressively. Eyes darting in front of him, wondering what is going to happen. "What are _you_ doing?" Gohan demanded to know.

"I've decided you needed a few lessons on what happens when you _piss_ ME OFF!" Gohan was released from his bounds. He spun out with the powerful influx of ki that bounced back, but in the same instant Gohan found himself flat on his back. Dazed, blinking with a bloody nose. He felt the blood run into his mouth, spitting. His eyes grew wide blinking at suddenly seeing Nappa right up close glaring in his face. All of a sudden he was lifted up and tossed into the air as if he weighed nothing.

With a loud and painful grunt Gohan landed hard on his back winded, blinking no time to waste he rolled out of the way as Nappa's foot came crushing down on where his head had been the previous second.

"You little _piece_ of SHIT! Thinking you can embarrass ME _twice _in one DAY!" The giant Saiyan growled angry and embarrassed at having to leave the banquet over a common pub brawl and one between his cadets at that. He was going to teach this half breed just how much he hated being humiliated in front of their king.

_What the fuck?_ Gohan found himself dodging and blocking powerful blows as they came flying thick and fast, relentlessly pushing him back only to be too slow and sent flying by a powerful fireball. He was quickly growing frustrated at being on the offensive. Bouncing hard, skidding back along the sandy ground unable to stop. Wincing he felt the rage swell inside of him, agony, eyes slammed shut clutching at his scorched flesh and broken ribs, hissing. The air reeked of burning flesh. Unyielding, unbending, he bit down hard on his bottom lip holding back from crying out loud, open wound bleeding spilling freely through his splayed fingers.

Sneering stepping forwarded on the advance. "Go ahead! I _dare_ YOU! Give me your _best_ SHOT!" Nappa yelled filled with hatred rage he beckoned him on. He loomed over the wounded boy on the ground struggling, egging, motioning for the teenager to strike back, fight him. He wanted nothing more than to see this _little_ PUNK to beg and plea for him to stop. He was nothing but trash anyhow, pulling down the proud name, race, of Saiyans.

Gohan struggled to stay focused, squinting through the blinding pain, slowly painfully climbing to his knees resting catching his breath. Everything hurt. His lungs burned and all he wanted to do was to collapse and let the darkness to take a hold of him. It would be so much easier that way. It was taking everything he had to just stay conscious. He struggled unsteadily to his feet. It was just though sheer willpower that he was this far. T-shirt ripped and drenched in his own blood his chest rising and falling just with the effort it took to stand.

Unsteady on his feet, swaying trembling. "No…I- I won't." He breathed, straining to stay focused under heavy lids as he kept his eyes on Nappa's cold hard orbs. He was no fool. Gohan knew once he retaliated he would be kicked out of the academy; something his commander was calculating on, hoping the kid would lose his temper. Not willing to dishonour his family he steadfastly he held his ground unwavering determined dark orbs refused to slip into the darkness that called beckoned him. "I won't fight!" He said chest rising and falling in pain.

"Why you _little_ PUNK! I'll _show_ YOU!" One powerful arm raised, one giant fist staring him right in his face. Gohan braced himself knowing full well he wasn't going to be walking out of there tonight.

"NAPPA!" In an instant the giant Saiyan found himself flying back toppling over with the force of a powerful ki blast. He landed flat on his face as fire rapidly spread throughout his body, engulfing him. Shakily he lifted himself up off the ground only to collapse back onto his knees clutching his arm, pain, agony. Streams of blood ran down from his dislocated shoulder. He knew for a fact that the attack was meant as a warning otherwise he would be dead right now. Dazed, baffled he watched as Prince Vegeta with venom set in his narrowed eyes that were fixed on him and steadily approach with only one mission on his mind.

Confused "High-Highness?"

"Gohan?" Goku called. Frowning alarmed he rushed up to his son. Seeing the boy collapsed as his knees gave way beneath him, but before Gohan could even hit the ground strong arms caught him.

"Get the boy to the infirmary!" Vegeta ordered not taking his eyes of his prey.

"What are you going to do?" Goku asked lifting up his son shifting him in his arms with Gohan's head slump against his father's broad shoulder semi conscious and covered in blood. The stench of blood and scorched skin was strong hitting the earth Saiyan's nostrils making him see red. This was his son.

"GO!" Vegeta barked not used to being questioned.

Narrowing his sights shifting from Nappa to Vegeta and back again, it was a look that suggested this was far from over. Tightening his protective hold around his son Goku turned, stoically from the scene behind him leaving Vegeta to deal with the other Saiyan, who was paling fast in the merciless presence of the powerful prince. "I-I don't understand- What's it to a prince?" Nappa stuttered stumbled.

"For now... it's _everything_." Vegeta growled quietly, eyes flashed, darkened dangerously. This was it Nappa thought. He was going to die.

Moments later a bloodcurdling cry bounced off the walls of the arena only to fall upon deaf ears as Goku exited the tunnel with one single objective. His heart skipped a beat as he felt his son's ki begin to slip. He needed to get him to the infirmary and now.

…

Videl peeked around the corner into the abandoned lobby glancing back over her shoulder, finger pressed to her lips. "Shh …come on. No one's there." She whispered.

"This is stupid!" Al grumbled crouched down low with his back pressed hard against the wall, eyes fixed on the target above him with Spooner opposite him, doing much the same.

"And your plan wasn't?" Videl growled defensively.

"Mine wouldn't have involved stripping off ALL of _my_ clothes!" Al hissed, pissed off and cold.

"Hey! You're the one that _suggested_ it!" Videl was quick to remind him.

"I didn't think you _would_ ACTUALLY take me up on IT!" Al barked back wrapping his long spandex pants around a security camera.

"Shhh!" She growled. Al rolled his eyes refraining from looking back at the bitch.

"How many of these things are there? Anyone one would think they couldn't trust us cadets." Spooner chuckled pulling his muscle-bound undershirt over his head following Al's lead.

"There had better not be any more. I'm down to my underpants!" Al hissed descending to the floor once again feeling naked.

"And heaven forbid if we get to see your _scrawny_ ass!" Videl scoffed over her shoulder before slipping into the now abandoned surveillance room and over to the monitoring systems.

"AL!" Spooner growled reaching out tackling the smaller boy back, preventing him from reaching out and strangling the girl.

Seething, seeing red. "Let _m__e__ at_ her! I want to rip her _lungs_ OUT!" Al growled eyes locked on Videl only few metres away in the small room franticly working on erasing taps.

"Forget it!" Spooner growled tightening his grip on Al pressing him hard against his chest and refusing to let go.

Shrugging her shoulders indifferently, not taking her eyes off her work. "I'd let him at least try… We all need a good laugh."

"Right she's sooo _fucking_ DEAD!" Forcing the boy back, powering up growling. The need to stay quiet had long gone out the window with Al's temper flaring.

Frowning and at the end of his tether. "Calm DOWN!" Spooner ordered.

"SHHHH...! Both of _you_! Do you want us to get caught?" Videl spat eyes narrowed and focused only on cracking the code that would disable the alarms and open the dormitory's front doors. She wanted nothing more than to turn around and slap the pair of them, with the racket they were making. It was just pure luck on their behalf that the dorms were a low concern with security high over at the palace. The banquet and all of its officials and dignitaries from around the galaxy were invited and they needed all the manpower they could muster. Leaving them pretty much unsupervised except for the basic security systems they had installed around the campus.

"No one is getting killed!" Spooner growled under his breath glaring down at the smaller teen in his strong grasp.

"Just a little?" Al pleaded glancing over his shoulder up at their new found friend, puppy-eye. "pleeeeeease…..?"

"No." Spooner shook his head, unwavering.

"Aaaagh... Come _off_ it!" Al growled frowning not at all happy.

"You can't kill her!" Spooner re-enforced his point by tightening his hold mildly, surprised for a small guy Al sure was strong.

"I'll keep it clean." Al promised being more than hopeful, batting his eyes back at the taller teen for extra good measure who just shook his head. Sulking, Al turned back to the girl narrowing his eyes. "Fine, but her butt is mine."

"You wish." Videl said still focused on what she was doing.

"Videl! You're really _not_ helping!" Spooner growled before turning his attention back to the smaller boy struggling in his grasp. "Are you going to behave or do I have to get rough?"

He sighed. "Fine," Al shrugged out of his grasp, "I'll behave." He sulked.

"Good." Spooner turned to Videl keen to get moving. "Do you even know what you're doing?"

"It can't be too difficult." She said not skipping a beat as her fingers danced over the keyboard. "They don't come across as very creative."

"Or maybe they don't think were stupid enough to face court-martial for breaking out of the dorms after Nappa has forbid it." Spooner suggested glancing back over his shoulder guardedly.

"Or there is that." Videl smirked. Spooner chuckled shaking his head amused and glanced back at Al who was busy mumbling something under his breath.

Al was scheming of ways to get rid of the evil bitch that was out to ruin his life. It couldn't be that difficult if all those books he read was anything to go by, scratching his chin. "I need a toad?" He thought.

"How's your eye?"

Frowning looking up, being pulled away from his dilemma. "Huh?"

"Your eye… How is it?" Spooner asked pointing to it.

"Oh." Al gingerly touched his black eye shrugging his shoulder. "It's stings a bit." He pouted recalling the incident.

"It was pretty impressive the way you got that huge guy down and started beating him over the head with the service bell."

Al smiled proudly, eyes lit. "Yeah it was."

"I don't think I have ever seen anything like it before in my life." Spooner nodded releasing a heavy sigh, "It's a shame it had to be one of guards though." He said sympathetically.

Al's smile slipped frowning. "Yeeeeah, that _part_ sucked!"

"I've GOT it!" Videl cheered as quietly as she could. They all hurried and stepped out of the room in time to see the front doors slide apart.

Wiggling his brow seductively, "Not just a pretty face." Spooner grinned only to have it slip as Videl flipped him the finger as she pushed passed him.

Not hanging around Videl headed for the doors. Al leaned closer to a confused Spooner and whispered. "I don't think that was meant as a compliment. Gohan does the same thing to me whenever I wake him." Spooner raised a questioning brow. Al just shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think he's a morning person." He explained.

Nodding in understanding Spooner and Al followed a determined Videl out. "My roomies the same," Spooner commented. "But it's his tail you have to watch out for." Al raised an inquisitive brow. "Nothing like that!" Spooner growled.

"Oh, just wondering."

…

Once outside they snuck quietly over to where Videl had seen Commander Nappa lead Gohan. "What do you think he's going to do?" Al asked concerned for his friend. Guardedly looking around them they quickly snuck across the academy grounds.

"It's a bit late for him to rake out the arena, don't you think?" Videl growled sarcastically as they hide low behind some bushes near the entry to the arena.

"I know that smartass." Al hissed crouching with Spooner quickly coming up next to him kneeling, peeking over the hedge and scanning the area.

"Can't you two just kiss and make up?" Spooner commented, hoping for a truce, but with the lethal look shot his way he didn't believe it was possible.

"It will be a cold day in hell before I-" Al began

"Okay, okay! I'm sorry I even mentioned it." Spooner growled, his hands raised surrendering. He shifted looking between them seriously, "So how are we going to do this? There are bound to be more security cameras down there." He said motioning towards the tunnel that led to the arena. "I'm as proud as the next guy but there's no way I'm stripping down to my jocks for this." Al, already there and shivering in his Saiyan version of bright comic boxers shot him a glare. "Sorry, Al."

"Whatever." Al growled rolling his eyes.

"It's a shame." Videl frowned.

"It's a shame I'm not down to my jocks? Is that a proposition?" Spooner smirked amused.

"No. It means I'm running out of ideas." Videl sighed madly thinking of how they were going to do this.

"Oh..." disappointed. "If we had a scouter we could tell how many there are." Spooner cursed himself for not thinking of it sooner.

"Pity Gohan's not here. He could do that without a scouter." Al thought out loud.

"Stupid if Gohan was here we wouldn't have to be doing this!" She reminded him.

"I knew that! I was just saying." Al spat back.

"Is that true?" Spooner asked.

"What?" Al turning to taller male, confused.

"That Gohan can detect others without a scouter?" Spooner replied curiously.

"Yeah, apparently he and his father can do it." Al explained.

"I'll have to get him to teach me." Videl said with Spooner nodding in agreement.

"Yeah, count me in on that."

"But it doesn't help us now does it?" Al sighed.

"No, it doesn't." Spooner growled poking his head over the hedge. "Shh …someone's coming." Crouching lower he glanced back at the other two doing the same. He turned back waiting only to be surprised when he did see someone. "Shit!"

"What?" Videl whispered watching the guy disappeared down the path.

"Didn't you see who it was?"

"I did. It's the guy Gohan and I saw over at the Golden Arms the other night." Al explained frowning puzzled.

"That was the prince." Spooner explained seeing the stunned expression on both faces in front of him.

"What are you talking about?" Al growled

"Just what I said, "turning his attention back to the path, "that was prince Vegeta."

"You're kidding me?" Videl asked doubtfully.

"I swear that's him. My dad works over in the palace as an advisor to the king and I've seen him before, a long time ago but there's no mistaking it. It's him." There was stunned silence as they all tried to figure where this new piece of information fit into the equation.

"I'm at a loss. What would a prince be doing at a pub?" Videl asked.

"Maybe he was thirsty?" Al wondered. "But from what I remember he didn't think much of it. Mind you it does taste bitter-"

"Will you _shut_ IT! I doubt the prince went there for a drink. He could do that back at the palace. No he was up to something. You said the guy was wearing a cloak or something that covered his face?"

"He was. It was all creepy the way he kept it hanging over his eyes like some sinister mastermind that wants to capture your soul. Then he puts it in one of those BIG _red_ jars so he can pickle it and then eat it later." Al recalled sending goosebumps down his arm just thinking about it.

"You know you really gotta stop reading those books." Spooner said worried.

Shocked. "How do you know about them?"

"Gohan mentioned it to me the other day when you got that parcel from your dad and raced past us to the dorms." Spooner explained.

"Oh yeah... I remember that." Al recalled. "The Shower Of Death." Shivering with just the thought. "I couldn't take a shower for a week after that." Frowning. "Well that was until Gohan dragged me down there and- "

"Eh?"

"It's the name of the book dad sent me." Al explained with Spooner nodding a little less confused than he was before.

With her mouth agape, unable to believe the two. "GUYS! Have you _forgotten_ what we are doing here? What would the prince be doing at a pub and here?" Videl growled glaring at the pair.

Both boys squirmed under her glare. "Okay maybe he was waiting to meet up with someone?" Spooner added.

Videl frowned. "Yeah, but with who and why?" Spooner shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea. "Damn, it only creates more questions." She cursed.

"Hey, can you hear that?" Al growled turning back to the entrance once more.

Lying low they all watched lost for words seeing commander Nappa appear struggling with each step. He was all bloody, clutching his chest with one arm while the other lay limp at his side. All three turned to each other wide eyed not saying a word until the coast was clear of anyone in hearing range.

"What the hell is going on?" Al asked.

"I don't know but this just keeps getting weirder." Spooner says watching Nappa disappear. "You said Nappa took Gohan down there right?"

"I know I did." Videl insisted.

"Then what if he's hurt or worse?" Al said about to spring to his feet when Spooner held him back. "What?"

"I wouldn't jump to any conclusions just yet." Spooner growled guardedly.

"But you _saw_ HIM?" Al growled pointing to where Nappa had disappeared. "What if the prince is using others for _target_ practice?"

"Don't be stupid!" Videl growled. Al shot her a lethal glare.

Spooner shook his head. "Listen, we don't know. Maybe it's just a big misunderstanding? We still don't know for sure if Gohan is really down there."

"He is I saw him." Videl augured.

"Yeah, but is he still there that's _my_ point?" Spooner tried to explain.

"We can ague to the sunrise. I'm going to see." Al growled growing impatiently."He could be down there needing _our_ help?"

"What about the _security_ camera?" Videl reminded him.

"Screw the camera!" Al snapped spring to his feet only to be caught by Videl this time.

"You CAN'T! You'll get us all in trouble." She augured frowning in two minds about what to do.

"And we're _not_ already?" Al growled yanking his hand free from her and headed for the entrance with Spooner following his lead when they heard someone yell.

"HALT! What are you doing out here?" Raditz called frowning at seeing not two but three cadets now as Videl stood warily. He was still on duty when passing the academy he grew suspicious on seeing movement in the grounds.

They watched swallowing hard as the large Saiyanjin came into sight. "I asked you a question." He demanded arms folded standing commandingly eyes lowered on all three.

Videl glanced apprehensive over her shoulder at the two boys swallowing hard wiping her hands on her jeans. "Umm…it's like this…well..." and so she went on to explain everything.

…

In the infirmary the earth Saiyan stood watching over his son floating in the DNA gel inside of one of the many rejuvenating tanks that lined the wall. He turned from the tank that one of the Tuffles had said to put his son in to the other Tuffles in the room. Noticed three other tanks were in use.

Goku watched as the handful of Tuffles worked the nightshift keeping eye on each of their patients' stats. An older Tuffle was fussing over his own son's tank. "My-oh-my..."

"Is there something wrong?" Goku asked concerned stepping up to the man taking in the stats report.

"Could have been." The older Tuffle said.

Frowning not liking the cryptic reply. "What do you mean?"

"I've had to adjusting the DNA settings so that it is compatible with your son's own. He's a hybrid you say? Human?" He asked without looking up from his work.

"That's right." Goku said looking down at the unreadable marking on the tiny screen.

"You see these tanks were only made with Saiyan DNA any other species wouldn't survive under the harsh process."

Before Goku could put another word in the old man quickly added. "That's why I'm adjusting it the dosage your son's body can take. Because he's part Saiyan his body should be able to adjust just nicely. But it's going to take longer."

"So he'll be fine?" Goku wanted a clear answer.

"He should, with the low dosage that he's receiving now. It's just going to be a slower process. We'll just have to keep an eye on him that there no adverse reaction."

Worried, Goku turned back to his son finding himself wishing he had a Senzu Bean on him. It was so much simpler than seeing his son in one of these things. He remembered years ago being in one just like it. He knew his son could sense his surroundings, but whether he would be able to comprehend any of it at the moment was still unknown.

He had taken a beating and things were looking bad right up till the time he stepped through the doors of the infirmary. It made the Earth Saiyan furious that someone would do this to his son and single him out like that, and he knew why too. It was the same reason it had always been. He was starting to wonder if it was such a good idea to come to Vegeta-sie with his son always being harassed and his wife locking herself away not talking to him.

He stepped up to the tank. His dark eyes looked for any facial expression that showed that his son knew he was there, a response of any kind. The teen remained motionless, locked in a world that separated them both. It was only the oxygen mask, his life line that broke the illusion of his son peacefully sleeping and all the horrific injures that were tattooed over his young body.

Using his parental bound Goku transmitted for his son to stay calm and giving him reassurance that all will be well and to stay strong. It didn't take long before he felt a weak tug from the other end of that same bond. It quickly brought a small smile to the Saiyan's lips. His son could sense him.

At that moment he was interrupted from his thoughts. Glancing over his shoulder he saw prince Vegeta stride in, rubbing at his strained neck and looking as stern as ever. He doubted the guy had ever laughed in his life.

Vegeta raised his hand dismissing the concerned looks from the Tuffles in the room as he entered seeing the splatter of blood on his royal uniform. "It's not mine." He growled. Understanding they returned nervously to their work curious as to why he was even there.

"Did you kill him?" Goku enquired turning to face the prince as Vegeta stepped up next to him with his eyes glued to the tank in front of him.

"No, but he'll be more careful about how he conducts his duties next time." Not willing to elaborate any further. "How's the brat?"

"Stable. They're not sure how his body will coupe with the Saiyan DNA."

"Is that going to be problem?" Vegeta turned to the older Tuffle in charge.

"Your Highness" The older man bowed respectfully. "At this stage his responses are all on mark. It just means it will take longer for his body to heal than it would if he were a full blood." The Tuffle quickly explained curious as to why the prince would even care.

"I see." Vegeta frowned turning back to the boy annoyed that he couldn't be out sooner when he noticed something else, out stretched hand, pointing. "Why's he still wearing his pants? Why isn't he naked?" he demanded to know. Disappointed, unfazed by the looks he was receiving from the boy's father and the other Tuffle.

A single raised brow from Goku before it quickly deepened into a frown. Taken back with strange query the older Tuffle replied. "There was no need Your Highness. The injuries are not below the waist."

"Never mind!" Impatiently waving off the lame excuses Vegeta found himself sadly disappointed. He was hoping to see so much more. The perverted he is.

"Can I ask why you are even here?" Goku asked curiously seeing how the prince was so focused on his boy. A little _too_ focused for his liking.

"No you can't."

"Has Gohan done something wrong? Is that why you here?" Goku pushed wanting answers.

Vegeta frowned not liking Kakarrot's tone. And what was with all the questions anyhow? He didn't have to answer to anyone. He was the prince for Kami's sake. He wished the baka would just leave. "There is no need for your presence. You can go!" He dismissed Goku altogether, indifferent to the other Saiyan's reason for been there in the first place.

Shoulder shifted back showing off his full impressive height. Eyes darkened narrowing down at the granted expression of the prince. "I don't think so." Surprised and taken back at being talked to like that, Vegeta raised a superior brow as the earth Saiyan had the gall to contain. "I'm not going anywhere until _you_ answer me." Goku warned fully facing the prince now, challenging him. The room quickly chilled as the Tuffles backed away not wanting any part of the fight that was brewing.

The prince's eyes narrowed and locked met with the same determination. Leave it to Kakarrot to be a complete baka to challenge him. If planet Namek had taught him anything about the younger Saiyan was he never did understand when to quit. Not in the whole time they were stuck on that godforsaken planet fighting Frieza and his henchmen. This was a look he couldn't ignore. If it was any other time Vegeta would admire that in another warrior but not this time. Not when the other Saiyan threatened to get in his way.

"Are you challenging me?"

"If that's what it takes to get answers from you." Frowning Goku replied. "If you have an issue with my son then you can take it up with me!"

"I don't think so." Vegeta smirked mockingly. "You shouldn't flatter yourself so highly coz to be honestly you just don't do it for me." He scoffed.

Confused Goku lowered his dark eyes. He's mind slowly comprehend the prince's words. Bit by bit it was all coming clearer, becoming alarmed. "You want my son to be your c-consort?" He stuttered finding it impossible to believe.

Slightly amused, a satisfied smirk curled onto the tips of Vegeta's lips enjoying the others reaction. "Nothing as high a status as that." The prince said their eyes locked with Vegeta watched as it slowly registered in Kakarrot's eyes exactly what he wanted with his son. Goku's eyes widened in shock until rage quickly took over narrowing his dark eyes into slits of fury. But before he could express any kind of contempt he had on the matter they both turned as the room exploded alive with the sounds of others.

"What's the _meaning_ of THIS!" Vegeta demanded arms whipping to his side fist clenched watching the storm of Saiyans rush in. He immediately recognised Raditz as the baka's brother before his eyes turned to see one of the cadets he recognised, almost naked. He raised an inquisitive brow but refrained from asking before turning his sights on commander Raditz who had stopped.

Glancing between his younger brother and his nephew in the healing tank concerned "Kakarrot?" Raditz frowned at seeing things were far from right, farther than he had first been told. Turning to the prince, quickly remembering his place he clenched fist pressed it to his breastplate bowing with the others behind following him. "Excuse me Your Highness, but I had reason to believe my nephew was in trouble."

"So you came here?"

"Yes," Glancing over to his brother. "Someone had seen Kakarrot with my nephew head over here."

"What of them?" Vegeta growled pointed at the three cadets behind him. Videl glared back not letting herself be intimidated by the prince while her colleagues bowed their head low.

"They are friends of my nephew sire." Raditz glancing back over his shoulder sending a warningly glare back at Videl to be more respectful in front of their prince, one that she ignored.

"Hump!" Annoyed Vegeta turned to the Tuffle. "How long until the boy recovers and can be out of here?"

Nervously the older alien hastened his reply. "Another five to six hours Your Highness. It's difficult to say."

"I wanted the boy brought to me as soon as he wakes. Do you understand?"

"Certainly sire." He bowed as the prince went to take a step to leave.

"I won't _let_ YOU!" Goku delivered taking a challenging step closer his eyes locked.

The only sound was that of the stunned gasps from the surrounding audience. Vegeta's dark orbs lowered to the hand that prevented him from leaving, clutching his forearm with conviction. Dangerously narrowing his eyes lifting to meet the challenger, "You think you can _stop_ me?" Vegeta asked in a low steady voice what could only be described as deadly.

"Yes." Goku growled not releasing his hold not even when his brother Raditz took a step forward in alarm.

"Kakarrot! What are you doing?" He snarled concerned for his younger and foolish brother.

"I'll fight you before I let _you_ touch him!" Goku vowed.

"Is that so?" Vegeta growled yanking his arm free from the taller Saiyan. "You're a fool. It's been years since we were on Namek." Eyes locked. "You're not the only one that can become the legendary Saiyan Kakarrot."

"Really? How about we put it to the test then?" Goku smirked. His dark eyes lit with something all Saiyan know all too well – the thirst to battle and the hint of something else just grazing the surface? Was he mocking the prince?

"Kakarrot don't!" Raditz growled eyes shifting between the two alarmed.

"Fine! Let's settle this in the arena." Vegeta growled biting back his rage. "When I triumph you will surrender your son _over_ to me!"

Goku's brows pinched, second guessing for split second eyes narrowing hardening seeing Vegeta smirking knowingly. Undermine his confidences for that spit second, seeing the prince as overly confident.

"Who says you're going to win. Like you said it's been a long time since we were on Namek and a lot has happened." A small calculatingly smirk touched Goku's lips. "I wouldn't want to seriously hurt you Vegeta so if you like you can back out now. But either way YOU will _leave_ my son alone!" The last part was delivered as a state of fact. No room for discussing.

Vegeta's whole expression twisted, jaw clenched but he kept his temper in check feeling his blood boil. He was trying to prevent himself from doing anything that might jeopardise the boy's health before he even got his hands on him by blowing up his baka father and the infirmary right here right now.

"Sunrise!" He snarled. A look passed between them, one that could kill, before Vegeta abruptly turned with his red cloak whipping behind him as he pushed his way furiously passed those obstructing his path. "Better have your family send the boy to my chamber after your demise." He growled through clenched teeth before disappearing leaving them all in stunned silence.

Until. "Are YOU _fucking_ CRAZY! How hard did you hit your _damn_ head!?" Raditz growled snatching his younger brother by the arms getting his attention.

Goku's lips curled into confident smirk and with a gleam in his eyes. "I won't lose."

"What? I can't _believe_ THIS?" Raditz growled running his hand over his face unable to believe his baka of a brother.

Goku turned to his son, seemingly floating in the healing gel looking so vulnerable inside the tank."Don't worry I have it all under control." He said to anyone that might be concerned, but on a private note between his son and himself he vowed. _I won't let him hurt you_

"I have to agree with Commander Raditz sir. You can't beat the prince. Everyone knows he's the strongest if not in the attire universe. Spooner said taking a confident step forward with his two friends at his side.

Stepping away from the tank and facing Spooner Goku grinned ruffling the boy's hair. "You are all friends of Gohan aren't you?" He asked with a questioning brow raised.

"Yes sir."

"I'm glad." He nodded frowning when he realised Al was only in his boxers. "What happened to your clothes?"

Blushing profoundly. "Eh, umm...they're back at the academy sir." Al stumbled over his words, reframing from making any eye contact with the good looking commander.

"Ahh..." Goku nodded completely lost now.

"It's a long story." A bashful Al shrugged trying to cover up feeling more self conscious than before.

"I guess it would be with you three being out of the academy after what happened over at the Golden Arms tonight. Doesn't curfew start at midnight on weeknights? "

"Well we kinda snuck out." Spooner half heartily explained

"I saw Nappa take Gohan into the arena." Videl explained. Goku nodded frowning at the name. "So we decided to break out and see if he needed our help." She explained getting a small smile to curl on her friend's father's lips. Goku was pleased to see his son had good friends that would risk court-martial trying to protect him. He watched as she stepped past him and up to the tank and placing a hand on the glass. "How is he?" she asked without turning around eyes only on Gohan and his wounds that looks so painful as they slowly healed.

Smirking, knowingly she must like him a lot he stepped up placing a hand on her shoulder getting her to look back up at him. "My son is strong. He's got through tougher times before, and your name?"

Evil bitch from hell if you had asked Al who pushed past her to be nearer the tank to see his friend. He deliberately knocked into her so she had to step away granting him more room.

"Videl Satan." She said glaring back at Al who ignored her.

Scratching the top of his head, looking thoughtful, thinking. "Satan? Hmm..." Recalling hearing that name from somewhere before when his attention was yanked away by his brother growing more impatient by the second.

"I can't _believe_ you would challenge _prince_ VEGETA? What would _were_ YOU thinking?" Raditz growled with everyone looking up at him.

"I had no choice in the matter." Goku growled defensively watching his brother pace the room.

Raditz abruptly stopped turning to his brother gobsmacked. "There are _always_ choices!"

"Not this time. Didn't you hear him he wants Gohan!" Goku raised a brow putting his point across watching as Raditz eyes lit with enlightenment.

"Ahh..."

"Ahhh is right!" Goku growled.

"What would he want Gohan for?" Videl asked curiously as the adults turned to her.

Clearing his voice Goku turned to his brother for support. "Ehh… shouldn't you guys think about going to bed?" He asked hopeful with Raditz nodding in agreement, both not wanting to have to explain the situation that Gohan had found himself entangled in. Spooner knowing all too well the ways of the palace and its affairs stepped over and reached out tugging on Videl's sleeve for her to follow.

"Come along Videl, Al. We should get back."

"And how are we going to do that?" She growled not liking being dragged away from Gohan's side, especially when he needed her.

"Uh…" Spooner bit his lip. Good question.

Raditz exhaled, "Come on I'll make sure you get back no questions asked." He growled. "I'll talk to you _later_ brother!" With a stern look that only promised more wars of words on his return. The larger Saiyanturned to the small boy in front of the tank not showing any signs of moving. "Well?"

"Eh?…oh umm yeah, sorry." Al said quickly scrambled to steeping in line with the other two. Goku stepped over and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks for coming. I'll let him know." The earth Saiyan said, smiling. Al nodded glancing over his shoulder before leaving Goku alone. He turned back to the tank with his hands on his hips, troubled for his boy's future. Seeing his unconscious son eyes closed seemly obliges to it all. "You going to wish your old man luck?" Goku smirked before turning. "Five or six hours you said?"

Warily the older Tuffle looked around. "Yes, I'll get word out when he wakes."

"Thanks. I appreciate it." Goku nodded grateful with a small smile before stepping away and out of the room leaving them to look after his son as he went off in search of his father Bardock. Though going unnoticed in the background in he's soundproof surrounding emerged deep in healing gel a slight movement goes unseen by others, a flinch a frown...a clenched fist.

_Father..._

TBC…

A/N: ... BIG thanks goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Sorry for the delay again guys. I just have very little spare time these days (pouts) ...Anyhow, I thought I would post this now before I go and change things again. Wasn't completely happy with this chapter ;) ..._Cringes_... anyhow, I hope you get some enjoyment out of it...

Next chapter... there is a whole lot going on and a lot more action and the chapter might be a little longer. Gohan will emerge from the tank so we'll see what he thinks of all this and what he has to say to Vegeta. ;) The king also has some plans of his own for the cadets. They're going on a little trip sometime soon. Can't be good ;) We will see a little more of Chichi in upcoming chapters. Oh and just thought I would pre-warn you also that I'm _thinking_ of killing off two characters later on ;) Both will have an impact on Gohan on some level. I know for sure that I'm killing one of the main characters off...guess who ;)

And if you have ideas of what you would like to see don't hesitate, tell us. I'm interested to hear what you have to say, and you never know, it might happen well some of it. I already have something up my sleeve that Jade had asked ;)

Thanks _again_ GUYS! I enjoy hearing from _all_ of you even the ones that threaten me lol! I'm off to answer my e-mails now ;) and of course some of thestinger questions hehehe... ;)

Cya! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

"_Awakening_"

_**Chapter 5**_

Five hours had come and gone and still there was no sign of the young half-breed emerging from his deep sleep inside the healing chamber. All but the aging physician had left with their patients once their duties had been fulfilled. The eldest assigned to look after the boy hovered over the controls keeping a vigilant but tiresome eye on his patient's status throughout the whole process. He wished nothing more than to retire to his own welcoming bed.

He knew his life was on the line if something went wrong with the prince's latest play toy, but he had also seen the look in the prince's eyes, the way he'd stared intensely at the boy. He had seen this kind of interest before in others. One in particular, many decades ago, with the prince's own father the great king Vegeta in the days before he was pressured to claim a mate to become Vegeta-sei's next queen. Many moons ago when the king nearly lost a particular young warrior in the thick of a raging war that thundered high above them.

The fear of that night never left the aging Tuffle. A fear of whether the wounded warrior would live to tell of his own tale of the battle that he among many waged bravely for the sake of their great empire. He watched as the young king paced the floor in front of the badly injured warrior's tank never leaving his side even when his presence were called upon as the heat of their foes bore down on them like molten lava from the furnace from the depths of hell itself, destroying everything in their path.

Others would argue it was a moment of misjudgement on behalf of the young king, a folly. Then there were those that would defend the young king saying it was out of loyalty that kept the prince away from his council. The physician had always suspected it was something that ran much deeper than devotion for ones comrades. It was uncharacteristic of their king that was so distant when it came to divulging anything other than his ruthless reign during those times of war.

The Tuffle knew now as he did then that it would be certain death that awaited him at the end of the day if the boy didn't pull through. And then it began, the distant sound hammering of a battle not too far away. Curbing his curiosity to take a peek outside and over to the arena when in burst three teenagers that he had seen that night all looking as if they had run all the way.

Slamming his fist against the tank Spooner cursed. "He's _not_ even OUT!" turning back to his friends that rushed up beside him with the same gravely expression of not knowing what else to do, "What we supposed to do now?"

Frowning Videl shook her head. They had all hoped to have found him out of the tank by now. They turned to the ageing physician who looked on with an expression of annoyance. "I thought you said he'd be awake in five hours." She growled upset.

"I said five or six hours. You shouldn't be here." He defended.

"We can't help that. We need to get him out!" Al growled turning looking over his shoulder at the door. "His father and the prince are already battling it out in the arena."

"Is there any way we can get him out now?" Videl asked hopefully.

"It would be foolish to even comprehend doing something so dangerous." The old man growled. "If you don't go I'll call the guards." He warned.

Spooner, frustrated with what little time they had, quickened his step up over to the old man and snatched him by the ruff of his collar with a grip of young warrior. "Listen to _us_... we need to get him out of there! If the prince gets his hands on him he'll be tainted with this for the rest of his life." He pleaded.

The physician hardened with years of being treated in such a manner from the Saiyanjin shook himself free from the boy's now loose grip. "Don't threaten me! Don't you think I don't already know this? But we can't change what is destined to be." He said bitterly with the knowledge that their own Gods had already abandoned them long ago.

"Please...won't you help us? He's our friend." Videl pleaded coming around grasping the Tuffle by the arm. Her glittering blue eyes were so uncharacteristic of any Saiyan masters. Her appearance was more like their own.

"Are you Tsufurujin?" he asked lost in the past with his own race dying out.

Perplexed, with what's this had to do with their situation they now found themselves in. "No, I'm half human and Saiyan." She growled growing frustrated.

"Another half-breed then," sounding disappointed and maybe disgusted.

"You don't have to say it like it's some kind of disease!" She snapped losing her patience fast.

"Apologies for my ramblings, but it wasn't my intention for it to sound the way it did. I have been around a long time and have seen many changes and one would be the outlaw of Saiyanjin killing any offspring that were not of pure blood. I guess the Great War had a lot to do with that with the decline in the population."

"We are wasting time. Open the tank _up_ NOW!" Al growled from over at the tank with another thunders exposing. They all turned to the thunderous sound coming from outside the infirmary. A massive explosion rocked the room and everything inside it. Everyone scrambled to cling to something in an effort to stop falling as the room shook and things spilled and shattered on the floor around them.

"SHIT!" Spooner growled turning his attention to outside gripping the console. "That was close!"

Another violent explosion rocked the room and this time they clung with their life as the violence grew frightening everyone in it not knowing what was going on or if the building could withstand any more abuse. Eyes locked on each other with the same anxious expression. It was clearly becoming too dangerous to stay where they were. Not knowing what course of action to take next. They certainly didn't want to leave their friend behind as the walls and ceiling began to crumble under the violent quake echoed the power erupting outside.

Their attention was quickly pulled back to the tank with the shattering of crystal glass as jagged edges splintered across the room. The dam wall had broke sending a stream of green goo gushing with such force that it ripped Al's leg from under him being washed away only to be caught by Spooner strong stretched out arm. "I've gottya!" pulling the dazed teen from the mess that lay before them.

In awe and unable to control the surprised gasp that left her lips she watched a golden warrior step from inside the shattered tank already completely dry from his powerful ki. The defined muscle radiated clad in only denims that hung low off his hips as he stepped out barefooted onto the floor unaffected by the razor sharp glass that dissipated under him. The sound of static electricity crackled whipped around him like a powerful whirlwind, a commanding tornado, fearful yet beautiful at the same time.

Teal eyes fell upon them all as they stood dazed as they watched events unfold before their very eyes having never seen anything like it before. It seemed that Gohan had kept a few things from them. Gold locks rippled in such a way blowing about him like a poster image of any God. He faltered as his lips let out a gasp of pain not yet completely rejuvenated his legs gave way. Gohan fell, landing on all fours with his hair bleeding back into its original jet-black colour once again like the day he was born with his friend now rushing to his side calling out his name, worried.

"GOHAN!"

"Gohan are you alright?"

"HURRY!" Spooner yelled as he reached over and grabbed Gohan lifting his arm over his shoulder and leaning into him supporting his weight. "We gotta to get out of here!" Al moved quickly opening the door wide; anything to help. Hastily dodging debris as it started to cave in on them from all around.

With one arm raised shielding herself from the ceiling as it crumbled above them Videl tried to coax the old Tuffle from under the console, "COME ON!" grabbing his arm, forcing him free, pulling him persistently towards the door with her. All five rushed to escape from being buried alive. They paused to see the destruction that awaited them outside.

"Oh Fuck..." Al cursed eyes wide like his fellow friends with the volume of destruction that lay before them. Where once stood the enclosed arena was only a gaping crater that ripped through the surface. The surrounding buildings mirrored the one they had just fled from. It seemed nothing that got caught in the path of the two great warriors was spared.

"Look there!" Videl pointed to the sky and in the distance where two golden lights that hovered above them. Gohan shrugged from his friend's support to stand alone.

"Father." He whispered weakly eyes squinting into the light sensing the aura that was his father before spotting him in his magnificence as Super Saiyan two.

"I've never seen anything like before." The old Tuffle breathed to no-one particular before collapsing to the ground speechless. The legend was true. He turned to the boy, that only moments ago had achieved the same thing before his very eyes. The Saiyanjins were truly Gods.

"Where you think you're going?" Al asked snatching Gohan's arm preventing him from attempting to fly away.

"Let me go. I need to find out what this is about."

"We already know what this is about. That's why we came to get you. You need to get the hell away before he gets here. " Videl growled in his face desperate to leave before the prince comes to collect his prize, her potentially boyfriend.

Frowning not understanding Gohan turned to Spooner. "She's right." He said stepping forwarded.

"What are you all talking about?" Gohan growled his eyes darting up seeing a powerful ki soar across the sky like a lethal shooting star.

"All of this, "pointing up wards at the two gold fighters, "is about you." Videl growled quickly losing patience.

"What the hell are you on about?" Gohan growled his eyes once again turned to the sky dark eyes raised in concern. Not understanding as he watched his father body plough into a nearby building that once housed the guards. Not anymore.

Everyone below was rushing around yelling out orders. He watched as the other cadets across the grounds rushed from their damaged dormitories fleeing and congregating on the far side of the compound from them even getting a glimpse of Tollis their floor SV among the crowd all looking up at the sky like the rest of them. What he wasn't expecting was to see Ruin out already surrounded with his thug friends he must have got his wish and got his father to get him out after all. Gohan knew Ruin and him were far from resolving their disagreements. They would soon enough lock horns again dark cold eyes turned from him, looking over his shoulder when heard more yelling, but this time coming from the palace gates. Alarmed and fearful for his father something was terribly wrong this was definitely not normal behaviour for his father. Something must be terribly wrong to jeopardise others in such away.

With the fear gripping the panic of seeing the palace guards rushing to the scene clutched his heart. Like a blazing bullet from a gun he shot into the sky towards his father seeing that he needed his help. The Earth warrior hadn't moved from the last attack as he slumped against a crumbling wall high above the ground. Gohan's heart raced seeing the other gold warrior spiralling towards his father in a way that could only mean to be the final assault.

With an almighty explosion of lightening that crackled across everyone's ears as a powerful burst of strength appeared. Another golden fighter suddenly appeared. Everyone below stopped and looked up in awe. Vegeta whirled around but it was too late as he found himself the subject of a violently attack by another. "KEEP AWAY FORM HIM!" Gohan warned eyes ablaze meaning every word.

Pushing himself free from the debris that had fallen around him the prince rose to his feet all bloody and scarred with all sorts of gashes that sliced at his body from his fight with the moron that thinks he could win this battle. His royal uniform long ago ripped to shreds losing his importance, his true identity for those that would have the misfortune to mistake him as common. Spitting the blood from his mouth and wiping the rest away, his eyes narrowed and hardened on the warrior that was foolish to get in his way.

Blinking seeing that it wasn't the trick of the light it truly was another gold warrior up there. Anger built sweeping him up as he charged, "How many _are_ there!" He screamed as he ploughed his fist into Gohan's stomach watching with triumph as the boy doubled over. "Who the Hell are you?" He growled with another punch but this time it was caught with ease in Gohan's tight grip. Their teal eyes locked each confident of win this fight.

"The question is who are you and what do you want with my father?" Gohan growled just before he ploughed a hard fist into the prince right cheek not enough to really do any damage just enough to get his attention - which he did with his words alone.

"Your father...you say?" Vegeta rubbed his sting jaw looking down at Goku still knocked out. Turning back to the boy just in time to see a denim clad leg swing smash into him doubling over about the same time as a hand came crushing down hard on his back force him to move away and rethink this. The boy was distracting. His eyes watched calculating his next move and his was right as he blocked a round kick to the head and elbow that would have seeing him with a black eye for a while. Dancing across the sky with each blow being met and blocked so capable, it only stopped when Vegeta had his own surprise attack for Gohan.

In a swift unexpected move on behalf of the prince with so little time instead of blocking Gohan's fist he reached out and snatched it in his strong crushing grip spinning the teen around with Saiyan speed and pressing him up close, getting personal. He felt the hot flesh of Gohan's unclothed back rubbing up against his own exposed chest relishing the friction as the teen fought back, a real turn on. Hot sweaty flesh pressed together the prince snarled as he breathed in deep pressing his nose into Gohan's hair. "Hmmm..."

With arms bound behind him "RELEASE ME!" Gohan demanded struggling in the prince strong hold.

"Now why would I want to do that?" the prince purred victorious sending a cold shiver through the teenager. Confused not understanding what was happing as the warrior behind him continued to press himself closer still breathing him in with a rumbling purr vibrating against him before he felt a moist seductive tongue glided across his hot sweaty flesh. "Hmmm... all I had hoped and more." The prince purred lapping up the salty taste.

Eyes widened in alarm as he felt his own body begin to betray him reacting to his advances. He found the stranger enticing. The alluring scent was thick in the air with the two being so close. Clenching his jaw tight as he forced these evil thoughts from his mind as the temptation to lean back and surrender himself to these overwhelming feelings. The undying feeling to bite clamping his canines down hard on something was strong a new sensation; one he never had that began to cloud his mind.

Panic gripped at his heart repelling the idea of allowing this to get at him. He also knew the stranger could sense his fear as he snarled victoriously from behind. "You're wise to be afraid."

The seductive tone sent a shiver running along his spine. Closing his eyes his stomach churned with anger. Struggling rage took a hold with a sudden burst of ki Gohan pushed himself free from the strong hold of the prince. In the same instant a stream of blue light streaked past narrowly missing him as it locked on it target. Vegeta's eyes narrowed and instantly shielding himself before he was engulfed by the blue ray.

A thunderous explosion rocked the ground below them. Shielding his eyes until it had cleared from all the smoke Gohan opened his eyes only to be surprised to see his old man. His father's strong frame hovered in front of him protectively. From the back Gohan could see his father has giving as good as he was getting. Laced with cuts and abrasions that crisscrossed his powerful frame he too stripped down to his pants his torn orange gi something Gohan hadn't seen him wear in long-time.

"You need to leave Gohan." Goku ordered his son without turning. There was no room for discussion. Goku wasn't taking his eyes off his target knowing full well Vegeta was still down there preparing another attack.

"Dad what is this about?"Gohan asked confused. There was no time to answer as a lethal thread shot towards them but instead of aiming for any individuals all it had accomplished was to separating father and son like it was supposed to and narrowly missing both of them, in the process sending them hurling back to escape its awesome power.

"Kakarrot don't get in my wayyyyyyyyyy!" Vegeta howled as he shot towards them not giving them the time to recover, striking the taller Saiyan with his powerful fist sending him hurtling back but Goku stopped himself. Gohan looked on alarmed seeing his father summoning up his tremendous power in the palm of his hand that was to be directed at the stranger below them.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Gohan screamed as he rushed his father forcing him to mis-aim redirect it away from his friends on the ground.

"GOHAN!" Goku growled as his attack slipped from his fingers. Angry he whirled around at his son his stern expression stopping Gohan in his tracks. It wasn't one his father had ever used on him but before his father could say what was on his mind they were shielding their eyes from the blinding light that was meant for the prince exploding rocking the ground in the distance.

"ARRRGH...!" Vegeta screamed getting both their attention as Goku pushed his son out of the way blocking what would have being a spear hit to the head. Beyond anger the prince directed all his hatred of been humiliated at the cause, Kakarrot. Unable to just stand there and watch Gohan powered up.

"STOP THIS!" The younger growled. "BEFORE SOMEONE GETS HURT!" Gohan yelled appealing to his father's better judgment. Goku blinked awaking from his bloodlust the thirst for a decent battle looking down at the crowd that had congregated below.

"He's right! We should take this somewhere else where others can't get hurt. This is between you and me." Goku spoke fist clenched at his side.

"What do I care?" The prince growled eyes transfixed on the taller Saiyan in front of him. Gohan looked at them. They looked as if they wanted to kill each other.

"Who are you and what is this about?" Gohan demanded approaching them slowly with Vegeta's eyes now on him, predators eyes.

"Gohan stay away! Do as I ask. Leave!" Goku growled without taking his eyes of Vegeta in front of him.

Gohan turned from the stranger to his father feeling rebellious. "No!" Glancing back at Vegeta, "Not until you tell me what's going on?"

"Yes Kakarrot tell the boy what you're fighting for because in the end I will destroy you and he won't able to say his goodbyes."

Gohan growled "Who the HELL _ARE_ YOU?" frustrated with how he was being ignored.

"Follow me. I know of a place." Vegeta commanded taking off leaving nothing but a golden strike in his shadow. Goku turned to his son.

"Don't follow us."

"Why not? Pleeeeease dad... tell me what's this about? What has happened?"

"This is something I have to do. Now I want you out of here!" Goku ordered before rocketing off leaving him hovering above the chaos below as everyone on the ground scrambled about. They looked like hundreds of ants from where he hovered far above, but he knew one thing he wasn't going to be left there not knowing what the hell happened here, "This _is_ crazy!" he growled powering up leaving the same golden ray in his wake.

The others gasped with the speed the three warriors disappeared into the horizon far from their sights. It was unheard of. The king stood below fist clenched at his side, far from impressed, and surrounded by his men. His son and the other two have a lot to answer for.

"Go after them and bring _them_ to ME!" The King ordered.

"My Lord!" They slammed their closed fist to their breastplates a brief bow before the signal was passed on. One after the other, Saiyan warriors took to the sky not ever having to deal with a Super Saiyan before and now they had three to contend with.

Not too far off in the distance the three teens watched on anxiously. "What are they doing?" Videl asked already figuring it out as she turns to the boys.

"They're going to arrest them." Spooner said watching as each of the king's guards took to the sky, a small army. "We have to stop them somehow."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" Videl asked with their focus to the swarm of soldiers on the advance.

"I don't know if we can, but I'm not going to just stand around." Al growled as he too took to the sky, the other's quickly following ignoring the protest of the older Tuffles warning not to get involved.

All three gold warriors landed in wastelands east of the city with ease. One after the other they touched down not far from each other with Gohan standing between them both with his father's disproving eyes on him. Sighing in frustration and confusion Gohan turned to the two older Saiyans with determination set in his eyes so much like the others. "I'm not leaving until someone tells me what _the_ HELL is going on! Father?" Gohan growled chest rose glistering under the light as he's breathed in deeply his heart was racing. "What's this about?"

"Gohan-"

"NO! Don't tell me to go home because I WON'T!" He growled. His teal eyes snapping to see an arrogant smirk touching the stranger's lips, his eyes transfixed on his own. "We'll start with you?"

"Plenty of spunk I like that. I can see we're going to have a lot of fun." Vegeta purred sarcastically with a light chuckle at the confusion in the boy and with the look on Goku's face as he took a threaten step forward fist clenched.

"You will not touch him!" Goku warned.

Vegeta's eyes hardened fixed on the boy's father. "Stop me."

"Hang on a second!" Hand raised preventing his father from taking another step. "What's this got to do with me?" Turning to the stranger, "I don't even know you."

"But I beg to differ. Our paths have crossed on a few occasions."

"They have?" He asked intrigued.

Vegeta smirked enjoying playing with the boy's mind. "Where are my manners?"

"You have none." Goku blurted, not trusting the prince. "He is the prince Gohan."

"What?" Was he hearing right, eyes wide turning to the stranger, "You're telling me he's the prince of Vegeta-sei?"

"The one and only." Vegeta gave a shallow bow and with a small satisfied sidewards smirk. "And you are Gohan." He purred. "Don't looked so shocked brat we'll get to know each well enough sooner than later."

"Over my dead body." Goku vowed. "I'd sooner die than let you have your way!" He growled with his leg shifting forward into a fighting stance, eyes narrowed and fixed on the prince who smugness quickly bled from his stone mask.

"That can be easily arranged." Vegeta said before they collided violently into another heated battle leaving the stunned younger less experienced warrior behind.

Once again Gohan was forgotten left out, standing there trying to put the pieces together with the sounds of battle above him. It made no sense to him. They still weren't telling him anything. The power erupted around him as Gohan rocketed into the sky attacking the small Saiyan with all his might. There was still one thing he did know. He was loyal to his father and his father alone. Whatever this was about he wasn't going to just stand idly by and let this happen without doing something. His whole body slammed into the prince sending him back a few metres with the surprise attack. Goku summoned his ki sending blast after blast but the prince came rushing back dodging them all while releasing his own. The two warriors seemed to be comparable with the other. In the midst of it all Gohan was doing what he could with his father, two Super Saiyans against one as they forced Vegeta back. In an earth shattering eruption the prince was engulfed in pure rage as he lashed back. Screams of rage as his head flung back screaming to the heavens quickly gathered up what power he need to win this. Eyes ablaze like never before seen as he sent a vengeful attack in the direction of the brat.

Goku skidded to halt watching on with horror as fire ball inferno headed in the direction of his only son. "NOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed before dematerialising from where he had faltered.

Gohan froze and watched in horror as the blazing inferno hurdle towards him. There was nothing he could but to pray as he quickly raised his arms in a fruitless attempted to shield himself, awaiting his fate when out of nowhere his father's powerful frame blocked the light that was hurtling towards them. A flash of blinding light screams echoed as two bodies spiralled out of control hurling towards the ground below.

The prince hunched exhausted hovered in the sky above watching as the father and son's bodies collided with the ground below. For another being the fall alone would have killed them but even from high above he knew them to be still clinging to life. The fate of all with Saiyan blood that ran through their iron veins as they will only grow stronger through it all. Vegeta lowered to the ground, bleeding back to his original form, to inspect and retrieve his prize.

Collapsing to his knees all bloody and scarred covered in sheer sweat from all that it took to win. His muscles defined gleamed under the hot morning Vegeta-sei sun. His pride remained intact as he gathered Gohan up in his arms. Vegeta had come too far to allow this prize to slip from his fingers once more.

Not too far away lay Goku's bruised and battered body unable to move to protect his son. Frustrated at being unable to do anything, dark eyes that did not hide any of the fury he was feeling inside followed the prince's every movement. "Where will you taking him?"

"Where do you think? The Palace." Vegeta snarled not bothered to turn around, his eyes set on the boy.

"Understand this Vegeta. Once I'm back on my feet you'll regret this." It was vowed one that would put fear into anyone's soul but not for the Saiyanjin prince. It was only a cause of amusement.

"I highly doubt it." The prince smirked chuckled. "Say goodbye to your son Kakarrot it will be sometime before you'll be seeing him and when you do he won't be so ignorant on the ways of the world." Vegeta laughed watching the hatred spill into the other Saiyan harden expression. Lavishing in watching the other warrior's hopes splinter into a thousand pieces with all hope saving his son dashed before him. Standing with Gohan pressed to his chest with his head slumped resting on the prince shoulders. "I told you I would win." He snarled with all his arrogance, his princely birthright.

He lifted to the sky with the boy's unconscious framed in his possessive authoritarian grasp. Goku could do nothing but watch from where he laid injured vowing he would get his son back and the prince would pay for everything. He couldn't- wouldn't let this go. How could he? This was his son after all.

But fate had its own ideas as Vegeta was intercepted by his father's guards fifty or more it seemed soared towards him. They quarrelled pleaded with their prince to come peacefully, to cooperate with them.

"I don't think so." The prince growled but none the less he reluctantly allowed the guards to escort him back to the palace refusing to hand over his prize. Not wanting to push their luck any further, they allowed him to have the boy until they got word from their king and then they hoped and prayed they would live to carry out that order knowing full well they were playing with double edged sword between father and son. No Saiyan in their right mind evened them of their job. Climbed, marching up the broad foreboding stone stairwell with each step echoing off the walls a firm reminder they were trailing behind him always only a few steps behind their prince in fear of losing him from their sight. It wouldn't be the first time.

Heading towards the prince's private chamber two at time peeled off from the rear a strong hold along the extensive corridor until there was only two standing steadfast on either side of crown prince's open door.

Entering the room Vegeta bared his sharp canines, a warning not to follow flicking his tail behind him in open annoyance. Both guards swallowing hard as the prince passed them turned facing each other with the same alarmed perplexed look.

Heading straight for his large princely bed that stood proudly as a crowning point in the centre of what otherwise would be a sparse bland room. He strode across the stone floor with an odd mat scatted here and there, nothing flashy for the heir of a proud warrior race.

Exposed muscles gleaming with perspiring stretched as he carried and placed the unconscious frame in the centre of the bed. Eyes began to dilate with a fine mist of lust. The overwhelming mixture of blood sweat and the others scent was affecting the prince in a very dangerous way arousing the animal within side of him

He felt the strong pull within him as he stood back touching his temple closing his eyes in a lame attempt gain control. He shook his head in attempt to try and clear his thoughts to do the most basic things. Turning and heading for his private bathroom soon reappearing with a damp cloth in his hand. He headed back over to the bed reaching out with his free hand snatching something up that was resting on the top of his dresser all along dismissing the guards that stood at his open door facing the other way.

Kneeling along beside the teenager lowering and in a rare sign of affection, he gingerly washed away at the dirt that grazed over the boy's sleeping features. Cooling to the touch a soft murmur had escaped drawing out its relief from Gohan's parted lips.

Capturing Vegeta's dark orbs lowered and fixed onto those inviting supple cushions that spoke out to him. He was hesitant only for millionth of a second, pausing only a breath away before lowering his lips ever so carefully over Gohan's for the first time a dream that had come true like he knew it would.

Releasing a drawn-out throaty groan of ecstasy, shifting eagerly over his sleeping beauty until he was straddling his fantasy, fingers entangled in silk strands inhaling deeply, "Hmmm..." he purred. Hands began to roam on their own over the curved shape of the teen's toned muscles arms splayed digging into the youthful expose flesh. So intoxicating was the scented cocktail it was quickly sending him giddy with desire.

Uncoiling his tail from around his waist Vegeta snaking it seductively, brushing the weighted limb over Gohan's thigh, gliding it ever so lightly. The soft fur from his tail tracing over the motionlessness teen was pushing him to the very limit. Another rumble escaped from his throat as the fever burned the urgency until he couldn't take any longer, coming down hard, crushing his lips over Gohan's.

He growled possessively wanting more with the taste his senses quickly clouding over as he roughly grasped both wrists at the sides in a strong hold. Pushing down further into the mattress, pressing his frame up against the other in the needed of friction. Under heavy lids eyes rolled back being lifted and carried away with the burning sensation happening below.

Like the burning of a flame his head snapped back, his dark dilated eyes lowered looking at the boy with the realisation that he wasn't alone in his action as the boy responded with his own weak moan of pleasure heightening his own hunger once again. He came crushing down capturing those willing lips in a powerful grasp in a fierce dance of urgency.

Gohan's eyes snapped open wide alarmed trying to resist and push away. Vegeta lifted his head a slight amused smug smirk that graced his lips. In the same instant the prince lifted both boys' wrists in his strong grasp pressing them together above the teen's head with a _sudden_ SNAP. Gohan's eyes slammed shut as a wave of nausea hit him as his ki quickly drained bleed away. Left powerless Gohan went straight into defence with built up adrenalin.

Eyes darkened narrowed with all his might he pushed himself free shoving the overconfident prince back in a flash he was tumbling off the bed. With a loud ungraceful THUD Vegeta found himself on the floor stunned and a little surprised that he had underestimating the boy's strength even without access to his ki. It put a smile on his lips this could be fun.

Gohan took the opportunity to scramble away only to have his leg whipped from underneath him by something fast and solid tripped him up forcing him to drop to his knees.

A tail with a hint of auburn whipped and thrashed behind the prince before coiling back around its owner's waist. Vegeta stood aggravated if not a hint of amusement in his dark eyes fixed on his target.

Climbing to his feet hearing a mocking remark Gohan frowned lifting his eyes to see the prince take a step closer. Confused and anger, "Where are we?" he demanded bringing his cuffed hands to his temple trying push away the feeling of the room spinning.

"Were do you think?" The prince growled amused with his eyes fixed on the boy as Gohan looked around him still a little dazed. Vegeta's eyes watched the way the teen of his desire whipped his hair from his dark calculating eyes. The way his exposed muscles flexed and gleamed under the morning glow that emanated through the large dome windows.

"The palace." Gohan remarked looking wary at Vegeta who nodded amused. "So it's true then...you are the prince after all." Guardedly he watched as the stranger from his dreams disclosed himself as the prince of Vegeta-sei. Glancing calculating over towards the open door and back again to the prince stood there with smugness dripping from every pore.

"So it seems."

Gohan's face hardened not liking the smug tone of the prince or the predicament he found himself in at all. "Where is my father?" He demanded.

Arms folded. "What do I care where that baka is, but if I was to guess I would say my father has him detained in one of the palace's cells."

Horrified of the concept Gohan took a threatening step forward wanting nothing more than to go to his father unable to sense his ki, looking down at the ki cuffs frowning. "Is this really necessary?"

"I think they are." The smug smile grew pleased with himself for thinking of obtaining them from Nappa last night.

Eyes and wills locked. "What do you want with me?"

"I thought that part was obvious." Vegeta said taking a step forward enjoying watching the alarm that quickly spread across the boy's attractive features.

"Nooo!" Gohan cried understanding all too well. His hands rose cuffed in front of him in a vain attempt to stop the prince from coming any closer. He saw the prince's expression shift from amusement to serious instantly.

"I say one thing you're quicker off the mark than Kakarrot." Vegeta growled.

"What?" Frowning as the pieces came together forming a pattern before him. "What you mean my father knew what you-you wanted?"

"What do you think we were fighting about?" Vegeta snarled

Blinking realisation they were fighting over him. "You were fight over that?"

"Exactly," Eyes roaming shameless, "and now it's time for my first instalment." Vegeta purred.

Shaking his head this can't be happening, "Stay away!" Gohan demanded as panic gripped him backing away.

"I don't think so." The prince dismissed it as irrelevant.

"I'm not _like_ THAT!" He pleaded.

"Really?" The prince steadily advanced. "Funny only moments ago your kiss seemed to suggest something different. I have to say you had me convinced otherwise." Vegeta said with his tone dripping with sarcasm.

Looking alarmed, panicking with every second with his hands waving desperately in front of him. "I...I-I don't know what you mean." He's words stumbled along with his legs pressing up against the mattress as the prince moved closer with a masked expression.

"I think you do," Vegeta augured seductively, "Don't play the baka with me it doesn't suit you like it does your father."

"I'm _warning_ YOU!" Gohan growled turning and quickly scurried over the bed before leaping off the other side only to be met by the prince with that smug look. But something more deadly was there as Gohan backed away fearful. "Keep away _from_ ME!" He warned snatching the only thing he could reach at the time feeling, anger desperate and helpless once again.

"Or you'll what? You're beat me to death with that pillow?" Vegeta scoffed unamused looking at the pillow in his hands.

Desperate and in a fruitless attempt to escape Gohan hurled the heavy stuffed pillow in his bound hands hard at the advancing prince's face. It was no more than a distraction as his heart pounded at rapid rate as he fled with all his might towards the open door. Within inches of his goal he was tackled to the ground. He came crashing down hard on to the stone floor with aloud WUMF, winded.

In one effortless move Vegeta spun the teen around roughly pinning him between his thighs pressing him hard on his back straddle him, snarling dangerously. Blinking looking on dazed Gohan shook his head. It was all happening all too quickly. The prince was lowering himself with a sinister gleam set in his dark cold callous eyes. Mercilessly Vegeta clasped one hand tightly around his neck, purpose cutting off his air supply.

Struggling, doing his best to try and push the prince from him unable to breathe unable to do damn thing with his arms bound Gohan clamped his eyes shut as Vegeta violently snapped the teens head to the side to gain better access. Inhaling sharply, he lowered himself over the boy rapidly taken over with untamed lust.

Gohan's senses were quickly being robbed from him as the prince grazed his sharp canines along a thin invisible line along his neck. Hot breath as the prince's heart began to race, nuzzling licking nipping at the exposed earlobe before snarling.

"Let the games begin..."

TBC...

A/N: A BIG thanks to my editor Vegeta-sire for making this story possible for it to be posted.

I know it's short but I've been so busy and it doesn't look like it's going to ease anytime soon. I thought you guys deserved even the smallest amount I could offer for being patient with me. I'll try and set some time aside to get another chapter out for you all :) but I had better not promise too much.

Thanks guys for sticking around :) Be sure to let me know what you think and what you would like to see happen next...


	6. Chapter 6

_Awakening_

_Chapter 6 _

A silent cry left Gohans bruised lips. His eyes were squeezed tight...this couldnt _be_ HAPPENING! He found himself screaming.

The solid body pressing down heavily on him with the weight above was telling him a very different story. Why was this happening _to_ him? Why him? What did he do to be the bearer of this unwanted attention? To be assaulted and humiliated like this?

Anger was swelling from deep with inside him. It was fighting, clawing at his very skin just itching to show how much he hated this, but it was unable to escape the tightly bound Ki cuffs that were cutting deep into his flesh. He felt the mixture of blood and sweat as he struggled fighting back while being pressed down roughly on the crown princes bedchamber floor. Fighting a losing battle and it seems it would end like this.

His mind was quickly clouding deprived of oxygen Gohan couldnt see him escaping from this. His lungs burned as if on fire as tears prickled from behind tightly closed eyes until escaping and falling leaving a trail down his battered face.

Youll _be_ mine. He heard just before a stabbing pain shot through him feeling sharp canines clamp down hard and piercing his flesh.

It was such a scared rite that would change his life forever, and not in a good way. His mind screamed blindly he struggled wrestling with all the strength he could muster. He felt lightheaded.

Vegetas Sayainjins canines just clamped down harder until his mouth was awash with the hot liquid copper that his body craved. It mixed with his saliva and coated with his unique scent causing it to heal in such a way that it would leave a royal mark informing everyone as to who the boy belongs to. Clearly not a mark that was returned with the shape of it, never quite healing like that of a life partners wouldve.

The arousal beyond anything Vegeta had ever felt as the boy was the first to hold his mark of any kind. The very thought pooled and tugged at his loins. As a loud threatening growl rumbled through his chest his eyes rolling back and his body trembled in ecstasy.

With his weight holding the boy down in place he grabbed a fist full of dark hair yanking the boys head back for better access while his other hand released some of the pressure around Gohans torn neck. He didnt want the boy dead... _just yet_. It wouldnt fit into his plans for what the boy was to him now and forever more. No he needed him to live until he had his full of him. The mark was now in place for all to witness and a curse in the very real sense for those that wear it. It would be forever seen in those that are Sayainjin as a clear taboo. That mixed with his royal scent it would be a deadly deterrent for any fool that would dare take unlawful liberties.

Gohan was completely his. Ridicule and shunned by some, and feared by most.

...

Satisfied Vegeta shifted and lifted his weight from the boy beneath and felt Gohan slump to the floor, his strength now deplete. He frowned. Something uncomfortable tugged at his consciousness. He didnt like how he felt at that moment and this caused a sting of concern. It was an uncharacteristic, and unwanted feeling.

He knelt, sprawled over the boy and memorised by the mark. His mark. A victorious and arrogant smile tugged at the corner of his lips until his eyes fell on trail of silent tears, angry tears at that, but still _tears_ none the leases....so unSayian. His eyes narrowed dangerously and he shifted back onto his haunches inhaling sharply ...fury! Eyes burning as rage surfaced fast... how_ dare_ HE!

What a _miserable_ thankless half-breed! Doesnt the boy realise that Vegeta, the _crown_ PRINCE, could have anyone? This was _an_ insult of the _worst_ KIND!

Finally released, enough that Gohan could roll on his side gasping. His aching muscles arms still bound tightly behind him so he was unable to soothe his bruised throat sustained from the violent assault, rasping, coughing up a storm. He struggled to fill his burning lungs with the much needed air he had being deprived. His dark eyes fluttered open enough to glare back up at the prince with hatred. b-b..._astard_! It came out scratched and husky only a whisper before he started coughing again but the murderous hatred was unmistakable. It was all it took before he found himself slammed hard against the dresser which splintered. It crumbled into a thousand pieces around him while he collapsed to the floor like a broken doll.

His left side collided hard with the floor. This time he did manage to cry hoarsely as he felt his shoulder shatter under the brutal impact. Eyes slammed shut. He was vaguely aware there was a lot of shouting around him, yelling. The racket commotion only escalated. There was struggle nearby and he heard things breaking around him just before the awful wail. Someone must be very badly hurt Gohan thought unable to move. Then the awful smell of something nearby burning, flesh there was no mistake there.

It was then someone had roughly lifted him up and tossed him unceremoniously over a shoulder. Gohan was unable choke back the cry that ripped through his throat when the shockwaves of pain ripped violently through him.

_Im going to die_ he thought vaguely before losing the battle for consciousness and falling sinking into overwhelming abyss.

... and finding himself welcoming it.

ooo

I cant _believe_ THIS! Videl screamed through the invisible shield that hummed whenever they got too close letting them know that the deadly current was there, trapping them in their cramped cell. WHERE IS HE?

Videl its no use theyre not listening. Spooner sighed coming up beside her and wrapping a strong arm around her in the hope for calm. Come. Sit down. Im sure the General is doing everything possible. After all hes Gohans grandsire. He reminded them trying to put on a strong front for his friends. Sniffling Videl turned and buried her face into the warmth of the welcoming embrace trying desperately not to cry.

Spooner turned to Al who hadnt spoken a single word since they had tried in vain to help Kakarrot from being captured by the kings guards. He himself questioned their overconfidence in their heroic plan when they snuck passed the royal guards arguing with their prince.

Being unable to help their friend with been swarmed by so many guards they had in their mind to go ahead and see if they could do something for Gohans dad. Maybe together they had some hope in getting Kakarrot out of there, but instead they were caught, their plan foiled. There was nothing else they could do but to surrender. They were rounded up and taken roughly back to the palace alongside the injured earth Saiyan.

It had been sometime and with each agonising moment Videl grew more anxious for Gohans wellbeing. It was cutting into her already frail nerves as it was for all of them.

Al sat motionless cross-legged on the floor with his back pressed up against the wall in the same cell Arms folded defensively in front of him. Dark angry eyes lowered in a frown. All of his emotion swelled restricting and pulling at his chest making it impossible to breathe without his nostrils flaring in aggravation.

It was so unlike the lithe teen to shut others out like he was. Spooner knew he was hurting as much as Videl. It upset him to see them like this and being unable to help them. A sense of protectiveness rose in him over the two seemingly fragile friends. He turned back to the door and prayed against hope that something would intervene in the princes plans, but in his heavy heart he couldnt but wonder if it was all too late.

ooo

Spooner wasnt the only one below the palace walls that was pondering Gohans fate. A few cells down on the opposite side Goku propped himself awkwardly further up against the crumbling wall manoeuvring his injured leg in front of him to get better look at the nasty gash that ran along the side of his thigh. He slammed his eyes shut tight whenever the pain jolted through him, face twisting and unable to stifle the cry of anguish that escaped his clenched jaws. Goku clutched at his leg in agony and tried in vain to prevent any more blood loss. There was nothing to wrap the open wound and slow the bleeding which made things worse. If that wasnt enough he felt as if he had broken one or two ribs along the way with his lungs burning inside his chest making each breath short and painful. Torn and bloody he shifted impatiently on the filth covered floor. He wanted out of there. He wanted to get his hands around the males neck that had taken his son. Heaven help what was in store for his only child because there was no such luck in store for the prince when he got free from these ki-band cells. He already felt drained as his power was being kept at bay. He growled in frustration and anger flashed in his eyes as he looked towards the dungeon entrance just willing for someone to step through, so desperate to hear of any news about his child. Heavy with torment, troubled thoughts flashed before him. Defeated his head lolled back against the wall. Eyelids slid close exhausted torn praying that his father Bardock will come with any news, and soon.

ooo

Get UP! A guard barked, kicking Goku in his ribs with the full weight of his boot knocking him over onto his side.

Goku knelt on all fours with his head hung low and biting his bottom lip holding back the cry that would have escaped. He glared back, through under dark lashes wanting nothing more than ever to get his strength back and unleash it out on this _overconfident_ baka.

Not missing Bardocks commanding stature with a cold stoic mask. With a threatening growl the General advanced forward and backhanded the guard hard knocking him off balance. With a stern glare that had the guard flush embarrassed for being caught out, nervously step back allowing Bardock more room.

He looked up to meet his fathers determined but masked features, Anything? Goku asked unable to hide his concern or not caring either.

Yes, but not here. Bardock motioned his head back towards the cells that held his grandsons friends. He knew they would be listening and this wasnt something for their ears. Not just yet.

Goku frowned not liking the sound of it but he allowed his father to help lift him up and hissing as his leg all but gave out beneath him. Bardock frowned turning to the nervous guard.

Get on the other side of him. Help me take him to the infirmary.

Yes _my_ General. The guard obediently moved to help. Ignoring him Goku forced himself to move without letting on how painful it was.

Hes alright isnt he? He couldnt stop himself from asking as his dark pleading eyes pierced his sires. Gokus heart sunk further when he glimpsed a flash of concern in the same dark eyes he inherited.

They are preparing a rejuvenating tank for you. Once your strength has returned, well talk.

Frowning, Okay... but it was _far_ from okay.

General Bardock, sir? Bardock frowned turning to Videl with hopeful eyes alight as they came towards their cell. They were all standing facing him looking between him and his son Kakarrot expectantly, pleading. Gohan?

His dark eyes fixed on each of them wishing he could give them what they desperately wanted to hear. Spooner frowned, either feeling over confident or too much concern to feel fearful. He boldly stepped forwarded for them all. We need something sir. Can you tell us at least if hes safe or even alive? It was a question on all of their minds.

Bardock lowered his eyes a frowned marring his otherwise flawless features. His silence only added to their fears.

_Pleeease__..._ is he alive? Al pleaded and found himself bravely stepping in front of his friends. Bardock could feel his son Kakarrot tensing beside him he didnt believe it had anything to do with the pain his son was suffering.

We believe so.

It wasnt very reassuring. Their faces twisted with that uncertainty, but before any of them could mouth anything else he moved on towards the exit. How could he not know was on everyones mind as Goku was hastily ushered from the room. Their pleas became muffled as the door snapped closed. Not looking at his father Goku focused on getting to the infirmary. The sooner he gets there the sooner he was going get to the bottom of this and heaven help anyone that gets in his way.

TBC...

A/N: A BIG thanks to my editor Vegeta-sire whos _overworked_ and underpaid! :)

I apologise _immensely_ for leaving you with a cliff-hanger for so long as I was _reminded_ not so long ago ;)

I hope it was worth the _long_ wait and you at least got some enjoyment out of it. And yes, I have more chapters yet to come. Im just waiting on them to be edited and returned. You might find my chapters will be smaller than normal. Its my hope I can post the chapter sooner with less work for my _poor_ editor.... win-win for all I hope. ;)

There still more action planned, along with romance and a little bit of suspense and mystery ahead of us. Youll get to see some old foes at a later stage. Well see whos clever enough to work out who they will be ;)

Thank you all for your reviews and emails...See pestering an author enough _in a good way_ does move mountains hehe... Sorry again!

Cross fingers everything go to plan!


	7. Chapter 7

"_Awakening_"

_Chapter 7 _

"What do you _mean_ you _CAN'T_ FIND THEM!" The King demanded as he ran his fingers through his proud goatee. With a frustrated sigh he turned to his equally anxious advisors behind him. For hours now it had been the same answer whenever one of the scouts would return from combing the nearby terrain for any indication as to where their wayward crown prince of Vegeta-sei was. This game of cat and mouse would never do. It could go on forever at this rate. They all knew one of Vegeta's strength lay in not being detected until he declared it otherwise.

The King was at a loss to explain his son reckless behaviour. He wanted to prevent this highly embarrassing bit of information from escaping the palace walls and to anyone keen to obtain it and use it against the Royal crown. His son had put him in awkward position, and with Lady Carlene and her father Onio it could get ugly. A scandal such as this would spread like wildfire. The humiliation and the anger that he had held so tightly behind his iron mask until now was starting to seep through the cracks.

"I'm _sorry_ M'lord, but we just haven't been able to pinpoint his location not even with our scouters on."

"I don't _believe_ THIS!" The King roared slamming his clenched fist down hard on the desk. Suddenly his head shot up pinning the Captain in front of him. "What of the docks?"

"We did as you commanded. All vessels have been denied access into our ports until further notice. All docks have being closed and guards have been posted and doubled around the princes own private ship."

"Then _where_?" The King mumbled to himself. Head lowered as his mind raced on the whereabouts of his son who was quickly going to find how upset his father was with his foolish folly. He would have him brought back to him in iron Ki cuffs if that's what it takes.

It was then that Bardock entered the room looking every bit as tired as the King. The king stood tall shoulder straighten on seeing him and with a flick of a wrist everyone was dismissed. Everyone except the General who remained. If anyone was upset over this they kept it to themselves and wisely so. The King was oddly fond of his long time comrade.

"Any word?" Bardock asked hopefully. The King shook his head the negative.

"He's too good at covering up his tracks." King Vegeta complained collapsing heavy into his chair as Bardock came up behind him.

"I'm worried."

Pinching his nose the king closed his eyes with heavy sigh, "I know-I know...I'm not _exactly_ pleased."

Bardock choked back a laugh. He knew that to be true and he could hear his friend all the way down hall barking orders. Sighing he went to move past his King when Vegeta reached out and grab his wrist. "We need to talk." He said without looking up.

Bardock frowned but nodded and allowed himself to be lead around the chair where he perched himself on the corner of the King's desk. "I think, I know what you want to talk about and I've been thinking it would be wise as well."

The king frowned but nodded in understanding. They understood each other and why the next thing he was to say had to be done. It didn't make it easy knowing how this was going to hurt his friend. It was just another order that the younger male had to be dealt for the good of his king and the Sayainjin Empire.

"I'm afraid my idiot son has done something foolish. Especially if he has marked the boy like reported. This can't be good for any of us. Not when Lady Carlene awaits for word of her soon to be mate in her private quarters. I can't keep making up excuses for my son Bardock. The empire needs a sovereign and a queen that will bare an heir. I can't have it marred with scandal. She comes from a noble enough houses that would forge a strong alliance to this empire."

"Surly you're not concerned that we need her household to _strengthen_ the realm?" Bardock growled disgusted. He had never liked the woman and trusted her even less.

Vegeta laughed, almost insulted. "No, but she is from a fine stock and will carry my son's child well. You know as I how many heirs are lost. It's a _curse_ laid upon us royals that we need the strongest to breed from. It's for the Empire that this union should go ahead."

Bardock stood frowning and twisted his hand from the king's grip. "You sound like _your_ father!" He all but spat in detest.

Sighing, the king rose to his feet. "Don't you think this is getting _old_ Bardock?"He growled with a hint of remorse.

"Not when you end up destroying your son's life the same way it was done to you those many moons ago. It's _history_ repeating itself that what has caused this." Bardock said sighing with frustration. "I told you many months ago that this would lead to nothing _but_ sorrow! The only thing I didn't count on was that it would _involve_ MY_ family..._ AGAIN!" Bardock snapped. Turning and stepping away he closed his eyes tightly, breathing heavy. Unmoving in silence, his dark eyes a wash with so many feelings so many memories and regrets.

"Listen to me- Bardock?" King Vegeta stepped up behind him watching cautiously as he placed his hands on either side of the taller Sayainjin's arms. There was tension in the solid biceps that he so loved to touch. Bardock wasn't that tall that he didn't have to look too hard to see the hurt in the other's eyes. Bardock turned gradually with the kings tender coaxing. "I need your help to find him. Do you have any idea as to where he could have gone?"

Puzzled, "I don't see why you would think I would?"

"Because I still can recall even when I was lost in my grief after the death of my mate and Vegeta's younger brother, that you would keep an eye on him. You would bring him back every time he ran off. You were the only one back then that could get through to him at all."

"That was decades ago." Bardock argued.

"Maybe, but I'm grasping at straws here. I remember you telling me about a place that he would retreat to."

"What... _you_ think he's hiding out in the caves at Razer peaks? Bardock couldn't believe what he was suggesting.

"He could be." Vegeta frowned understanding the other male's scepticism.

"But surely the scouts have already checked them?" Bardock questioned baffled.

The king sighed and clenched his fist in annoyance, "They have, but no one else knows those caves like you do."

Turning away with his mind racing, "You would have to be crazy to venture there." Bardock said turning back capturing the other's eyes.

"Yes, but you did." The King smirked while reminded him.

Bardock frowned, doubtful, "Only to retrieve the young prince. It was too dangerous for an adult let alone a child, a royal one at that." He explained defending his reasoning.

"And I'm asking as _his_ father to do this for me once more." Vegeta fixed his eyes on the other for a moment. It was a silently plea, words unspoken with their eyes doing all the talking for them.

His frown deepened seeing so many flaws in the suggestion. He turned away breaking the king's spell. "Those caves twist for miles underground..." Turning back Bardock studied the other's face for any reaction.

"They are prone to cave-in." He hated the idea that Gohan was trapped down there with the prince. The whole area was unstable. All it would need was for a loud sound and the place would be a death-trap caving in on itself.

His dark eyes harden, impossible, "Ridiculous!" He spat, "That's ludicrous..." Bardock refused to believe it. No sane adult would venture into the sandy wormholes hidden deep in the dark beneath the lonely mountain peaks.

Impossible and disturbing thoughts flashed into his mind making his eyes narrow with each alarming thought. He turned and stared out through the large window that consumed the full length of the room with a faraway look set in his eyes. "He wouldn't?" He asked himself.

The king came up to stand beside him and stared out to the horizon where their thoughts now resided. "I recall you telling me that he went there whenever he was in turmoil. Whenever his emotions would surface and he didn't know how to handle himself. It was a place you said where he would dance with death." His eyes didn't waver, "I know my son Bardock, and I can tell you that everyone in this palace now knows after the display today that my son is unstable... If he has marked then there are strong emotions in-play here that he's never openly displayed before now."

"You know as I do that he's never fully recovered from his captivity under Frieza's hands." The King clenched his jaw swallowing the anger that knotted and nearly choked him whenever he thought about it. "He's emotionless for a better word, and if he's feeling something other than anger for your grandson? Then there's definitely more at work here than I've ever suspected. This is something that runs much deeper than just the flesh." The king gave a sideways glance to study the other's striking profile with something like concern and hint of the past. "There's definitely attraction there... affection of some sort, even _love_ maybe."

Bardock's eyes snapped to his King's and is eyebrows knitted. "Love?" he growled sounding doubtful even a little cynical.

"I think so. I can't be certain, but whatever the case Vegeta doesn't know how to fight it..."

"Fight it?" Bradock all but growled, with his whole posture ridged with anger.

On the defensive, "You _know_ what I mean, but he can't be _allowed_ to proceed with this foolishness!" The king argued turning to face the other male heatedly.

Sarcastically Bardock couldn't but help to smirk bitterly, "No-no... I guess he _couldn't, especially _being YOUR son!" He shot back abruptly turning ready to leave when he was stopped once again by a strong grip and the King now standing in front of him.

"You _can't_ GO!" Vegeta commanded eyes ablaze. Knowing what Bardock had in mind.

"No?" Bardock raised a questionable brow. He was all for seeing if the King's hunch was right and get his hands on the arrogant prince first.

Sighing, regretful even the King implored him determinately, "I know it's near the south side of the mountains edge. I remember that much, but I need you to tell me exactly which entrance. I must go. I'm the only one who can get him to see reason."

"Like every _other_ time?" Bardock argued knowing how things had gone from bad to worse over the years.

"_DAMN IT ..._BARDOCK! This isn't _about_ YOU or ME!" The King bellowed going red in the face with the effort. Bardock had that effect over him in the recent years and he was riddled with regret.

It was Badock's turn to give as good as he got. They both faced off with the same determined eyes fixed on the other. "You THINK I don't _know_ THIS! That's _my_ GRANDSON out there with YOUR _insane_ BASTARD who has more than likely marked him!" He growled eyes flashing, "And you know what _that_ MEANS... _don't_ YOU!" Bardock bellowed his expression twisting darkly, menacing his eyes locked on the others, "I could _easily..._ KILL HIM!" Anyone else would have been dead before completing that sentence but they both knew that it would never eventuate.

"YES," The king hissed holding back, swallowing his fury, "...and that's why I can't _allow_ YOU to do this. Now, tell me! I'll go."

"On _your_ own?" Barodck all but scoffed. "He's grown too strong for even you Geta."

"Yes, but I'm still his father, and his King. He'll listen to me, I'll MAKE him!" Eyes locked in desperation, "I'm the only one he comes close to obeying anymore. I don't want this to escalate any further. He's not thinking clearly _it's obvious_."

"He's _definitely_ NOT _thinking_ at ALL!" Bardock spat sarcastically. His chest rose and fell with the effort it took to prevent himself from exiting the king's office and leaving to retrieve his grandson and probably destroying them both in the process.

Sighing, "Bardock..."

Eyes narrowed, "No." He understood the other all too well. He knew that the king would never back down even if it meant getting himself killed in the process of trying to retrieve his son. This was something even Bardock would do for any one of his family without a second thought.

"No, you _won't_ help me?" Stunned that the other would deny him, "I _don't_ understand?" Vegeta frowned confused and agitated.

Sighing, Bardock shook his head, but he was still determined. "No, I won't let you go on your own. I'll send some of my finest warriors with you. I'll give them orders not to interfere unless you order otherwise." He quickly added in seeing the king's expression twist to argue the point.

There they stood. Both determined as the other only until the King agreed did Bardock give him the location to where the young prince used to escape all those years ago.

...

{Moments before}

"HEY! ...Is _there_ ANYONE _out_ there!" Videl screamed not for the first time during the hours they found themselves stuck in the cramped cell. It had been hours since Goku was taken.

"Give it up, _all ready_." Al growled. "They don't care..."

Videl swung around to give him a piece of her mind only to have Spooner grabbed her arm. He squeezed it gently but firmly shaking his head asking her not too. Sympathetic eyes, Spooner stepped from Videl who wanted nothing more than to release her frustration and anger out on the smaller boy.

Lost in her worries and in a huff she turned her back on them both. Ignoring her Spooner plonked himself beside the smaller boy. Al shifted so his back was to him, not wanting to talk to anyone. This was something the older boy understood. He closed his eyes and sat cross-legged mirroring Al with his arms folded just sitting there offering his silent support.

"I don't _like_ it!" Videl growled passing once more. "What could it mean '_We believe so'_?"

"What do you DAMN _well_ think?" Al spat as he sprung to his feet so fast it was a blur. He advanced so quickly on her that she found herself taking a few steps back just to keep balance as he stared her down. Nose to nose they were both practically the same height. "Something happened. That bastard must _have_ TAKEN him!" Al couldn't help the strong feelings that were rushing to the surface it was suffocating him. So many feeling, anger, guilt, even a spark of jealousy that troubled him. He loathed what could be happening not that they would be able to help anyway. His eyes narrowed as the images kept popping into his already over creative mind.

"I gathered _that_ MUCH!" Videl spat her face twisted with rage.

"Hang on guys!" Spooner jumped to his feet finding himself once again between them.

"I _swear_ if YOU so as much as..." But before Al could finish he was hushed. His eyes narrowed at the taller boy as Spooner's palm turned upright in Al's face. It was dangerously finding itself close to being bitten off if Spooner didn't remove it with haste.

"Shhh...listen? Someone's coming?" Spooner turned his attention as the rest followed. All eyes on the entrance as it opened and they found themselves concerned but slightly relieved at seeing Commander Raditz enter. Their relief was short term when two other warriors also entered moving to either side of their commander, and whatever they were thinking was masked.

"Release them back to their parents."

Shocked, was _that_ it? After all these hours and the night was nearly gone. They were to be just let out without reprimand? Their mouths were ajar as they were ceremoniously ushered out of their cell like children.

Videl frowned shrugging off the guard that had a hold of her arm. "What _a_ second!" She turned to face Raditz, who towered over them watching as they passed him with a neutral expression. "Commander?"

"Your parents are waiting for you out in the great hall." Nothing in his expression or words gave anything away. He said nothing more and with that they were escorted out.

"Our parents?" Spooner all but gulped, suddenly paling.

Raditz glanced back at him understanding all too well what Spooner was concerned about, but he was struggling with his own emotions at the moment. The King was at this moment in a conference with his father Bardock and by the yelling things weren't going so well. That and his younger brother Kakarrot still recovering in the infirmary.

His sister in-law Chichi was causing more headaches with her demands. Just to quieten her they had to let her into the infirmary to see her mate. It troubled Raditz with the things she was threatening even now with Goku unable to respond.

In the past she had threatened to take Gohan from him and away from the planet Vegeta-sei. It was no different now with her threats, although no-one was taking her threats seriously. But the mere thought that she would do this to his brother angered him. His family needed support not a wedge that would add more complications. Her threats would undermine his brother's sanity further.

Troubled and fear for Gohan weighed heavy on all their shoulders. They knew he was alive Goku confirmed so before he was placed into the rejuvenation tank. His younger brother was clinging to the thin fleeting thread that was Gohan, that pulse that bound a Sayainjin child to their parent, or sire in this case. It became apparent that Chichi had no such connection with her son which didn't surprise Raditz. This was just another mystery when it came to human beings. He never quite understood them. He watched motionless as he fulfilled his duty to see that his nephew's friends were safely reunited with their anxious parents.

It was his father the Generalwho had obtained permission to release them from the king. His father had a huge influence over the king. He was feared by most because of it. Though at the same time there were even rumours floating about that Bardock was a spyfor Frieza's army in the past around the time of the sudden disappearance and capture of the young prince. This was squashed immediately by the King himself who threatened anyone that would imply such a thing.

Raditz put a stop to his musing and returned to the task at hand. As they moved through the underbelly of the fortress Videl had to occasionally skip a few paces to catch up with his long authoritative strides.

"Commander? Is there _any_ news?" She asked hopefully and ignoring the fact that he wasn't slowing his pace for her as he continued herding them through the maze of corridors.

Choosing his words carefully, "He's alive, and he will be reunited with his family shortly." He hoped that last bit would prove to be right. He didn't want them to walk away fearful for his nephew. If they did they would probably just go off doing some stupid and look for him on their own. That was something he couldn't allow to happen. Better to stretch the truth to keep them safe as Gohan would have wished it.

Not wishing to add anymore he quickened their pace, very aware of the two warriors behind him looking at him with a perplexed expression and probably wondering what information he hadn't shared with them. Videl on the other hand was too immersed with her own thoughts before glancing back at the two boys behind her and seeing the same hopeful expression that she was certain was plastered on her face.

"He's alive." She gushed but their new found happiness turned bleak as they entered the great hall. Spooner and his friends came face to face with their parents and suddenly felt very small. Radtiz with a few guards posted about the room at various doors and opening watched on with vague interest at the commotion in the large antechamber.

Raditz was waiting composed until they left and then he would see if anyone has heard anything of Gohan whereabouts. The king didn't want it to become common knowledge that his wayward son has lost his senses like some common teenager running on hormones. The royal family were beyond that and seen as Gods by others.

He didn't doubt that the King would have a good many things to say on the prince return. Things were going to get very ugly before they get any better, and with the amount of armed guards posted in the infirmary surrounding his brother tank it seems everyone in the palace thought the same.

Raditz was drawn away from his musing with the sound of tempers rising.

"Don't _you_ DARE! ...Not a _single_ word Alvis!" Da'son warned. Al's shoulders quickly sunk with each syllable that shot from his furious papa's lips. This was an anger Al had not seen in a long time.

An amused smile tugged upon Spooner's lips. "Alivis?"

Al's shot him a murderous glare before being manhandled away. He'll never hear the end of it as both his parents fussed over him. Though Spooner had his own worries as his cocky grin quickly faded when his sights turned to the great stairwell.

"Crap!" His heart sunk watching as a tall standoffish male dressed as one of the high dignitaries of Vegeta-sei courts advanced.

Raditz nodded to the advisor as he passed. Knowing just how unpleased Aeres was over his son's involvement in all of this mess. "Dulais!"

Spooner took a deep breath waiting for the inevitable. He was sure he was about to be dragged over scorching lava by his furious father. His tail nervously tightened around his waist. This was going to be a _long_ night. He sighed and bit his bottom lip. As his father approached he quickly straightened his shoulder as he was sure to be scolded, dressed-down and humiliated in front of everyone.

Videl wasn't faring much better with a tall attractive female warrior in full armour. Her thick auburn mane in a single braid and with her hands on her hips. She was not looking any more impressed than anyone else there and burning her disapproval as her fiery eyes fell onto her only child.

"I _can_ explain..." Videl rushed defensively knowing her mother must have been pulled away from her patrol, and that wasn't an encouraging sign. Videl doubted she would be able to get a single word in anytime soon.

Raditz eyes turned to the stairs and spotted his father with another guard emerging swiftly down them. He watched as the guard raced off and disappeared through one of the many doors, no doubt to do his father's bidding from the looks of things.

Something BIG _was_ in progress. He could feel it in his bones.

Everyone who was military came to attention and saluted while others bowed their heads out of respect. Without slowing his pace Bardock ignored them all and waved his hand signalling his son to follow leaving the parents to deal with the mess their children found themselves in.

They both ignored the inquisitive stares that now followed them as they quickly moved past them all and through the great doors. They stepped out onto an open paved area above the spacious courtyard with its uninterrupted view of the evening sky that lay out before them. They were greeted with striking reddish and orange hue off in the far distance. The light was just now beginning to fade around them. "What is it?"

"We think we have their whereabouts. We have to work quickly. I need you to do something for me." They moved swiftly with long strides as they quickly descended down the solid wide stone stairs that dominated the entrance to the palace.

"Anything..."

"I need you to gather what supplies you think you might need for a long journey. Also clothes for yourself and Gohan's belongs. The King has granted you one of his fastest ships. It's being prepared as we speak."

"What is going on? What journey?" Raditz frowned reaching out bringing them to standstill. His face was suddenly stern with his father's expression being twisted and unreadable, but he could sense the turmoil that was there. "Is the King _exiling_ Gohan?"

"Our King wants this problem _resolved_ quickly. It would be best for Gohan to leave and the sooner the better." Bardock frowned averting his eyes to the sunset before turning back to his eldest. "Take him as far away as you can. Go to one of our remote outposts until you hear from us. The less contact for a while the better. We don't want anyone..."

Clenching his fist, "You mean _that_ arrogant _lizards_ breath!" Raditz went to say more but was stopped with one warning look from his father.

"Raditz!" Bardock warned. "Just promise me you will never leave his side and help him. Stay low for a while."

Frustrated, exhaling, "You know I will, but what of you and Kakarrot?"

A sad smile tugged at his lips. "I'll be taking Kakarrot with me until things cool down."

"That might be forever." Raditz chuckled, but there was no real humour more frustration over the whole mess. "What about his troublesome mate?"

"I don't know." Bardock sighed pinching the bridge of his nose looking exhausted, and not for the first time that day. "Maybe I could send her back home on the next ship just until things settle."

"She would LOVE _that._ She hates it here. I've heard the arguments Kakarrot thinks he can hide from us."

"I know." Badrock eyes didn't hide any of the anguish he felt. "She is causing a racket in the infirmary as we speak. The doctors are threatened to have her thrown out."

"I wish they would. She was threatening to smash the tank while Kakarrot was still in there." They both shook their heads unable to understand the woman. "I don't know what I'll do with her yet. Our priority is to get Gohan out of here, and fast!"

Raditz inquired, "Who's being assigned to handle retrieve Gohan?" silently annoyed that it wasn't him.

Bardock smiled, "The King thought it would be best to keep our family away, and the way I feel it would be wise. I don't think any of us could hold back from doing something we would regret later."

"Who said anything _about_ regretting? I would blast the bastard out of the sky as soon as I lay eyes on him. Who's to say what Kakarrot would do once he's out of rehab?"

"My point exactly, plus you know the prince is stronger than you. And with the crazy affair it could make thing ten times more dangerous than any normal day. He's already killed enough of his own warriors."

Raditz's eyes lowered they both felt the loss of comrades. "I know. I wished Kakarrot had gotten the bastard! He was close they say."

"So I heard. It was lucky in many ways that he didn't. All we would've had the whole of Vegeta-sei on us this very minute."

He shrugged his shoulder unsure if he cared at this point and looked up to meet his father's eyes, "So who's going after the prince?"

"The King himself."

Raditz' eyes nearly popped out of his head in amazement. "You're _kidding_ me? Alone?"

"No... Of _course_ not!" Bardock frowned taking offence that he would support such a thing. "I wouldn't have permitted such an act. No. I assigned Rogue and some of his warriors to guard him, but they have had strict instructions to keep back. I'm sure Geta will be able to handle this. He's a force to be reckoned with when he puts his mind to something." Bardock said with a faraway look about him.

Raditz shifted nervously he wasn't too comfortable with how informal his father was with the king sometimes. He would never ask either but he dare to say that they were lovers at some point and the King still held a soft spot for his father.

He clasped his father's arm getting his attention, "Trust me. I will do all I can for the brat." Bardock nodded clasped his hands on his son's forearm in warrior's gesture of good faith.

"I know you will. Now go and prepare yourself. The King will deliver Gohan to me and I'll bring him down to you. It would be best that we wait until nightfall. The fewer spectators the better." He said with a serious look. Looking very much the general he was.

Stepping back saluting Raditz rushed to do his father bidding leaving Bardock turning to the fading sky facing west. He was locked onto the King's Ki sensing his power beginning to spike.

"Don't disappoint me Geta. I want my grandson back... alive." Bardock whispered turning back to go inside and wait. He prayed he and his grandson would be reunited and soon. He didn't want to dwell on what the boy might have gone through. He can only hope Raditz will keep a sharp eye on him until he can start to regain his life as it was meant to be. One thing was for certain. He would never be able to return to the easy going boy he was before prince Vegeta laid eyes upon him. No, he would be in a world of his own. Alone and lost in his troubles for some time hurting no doubt. Bardock could only hope he will be strong and sane enough to return to them one day in the not too distant future.

He will be missed ...

TBC

A/N: A BIG _thanks_ goes to my editor Vegeta-sire ;)

Thanks for reading ;)


End file.
